Angel Season 6
by Persephone LoM
Summary: Based after season 5, I will be writing this as 'Season 6' and there will be episode 1 and 2, etc. I will try to make it very much like the series, and make the characters act like themselves. Cordelia will eventually come back. Angel/Cordelia & More.
1. Blood Roses and Red Wine

**Title: _Angel Season 6_**

**Author:_ SylviaMoon_**

**Dislaimer: _I do not own any characters from Angel or Buffy or what ever, and don't make money from any fanfictions I make, and never will!!!! I made my own version of season 6 but I do not work with Joss Whedon, david greenwalt, or anyone._**

**Character Pairings:_ A/C, G/F, and more, just read ;)_**

**NOTE: FRED, GUNN, WESLEY, AND LORNE ARE STILL AROUND, AND THERE WAS NO BIG BATTLE THING, ANGEL STILL OWNS WOLFRAM & HART BUT PLANS ON DESTROYING IT! THEY DID NOT HAVE A FUNERAL FOR CORDELIA BECAUSE SHE IS STILL IN ACOMA. =)**

**Summary: _Based after season 5, I will be writing this as 'Season 6' and there will be episode 1 and 2, etc. I will try to make it very much like the series, and make the characters act like themselves. In my version of season 6, Cordelia will eventually come back to life, and thats all I'm telling you ;)_**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Angel Season 6, Episode 1: Blood Roses and Red Wine**

Angel was sitting at his desk, a pile of papers in front of him. He looked it up and down, and groaned in annoyance as he placed his legs on the desk, next to he pile. A soft knock was at the door, and Angel took a deep breath, that he didn't even need, and closed his eyes for a moment, before responding.

"Come in." He said sternly, wanting to be left alone in a dark room. Angel owned Wolfram & Hart, there _was _no time to be alone. Fred walked in, smiling brightly. She held a pile of papers, and approached the desk.

"Josh from photo copy told me to drop this off to you." Fred said smiling, as she placed down the large pile of papers on to the desk with a large thud.

"More paperwork?" Angel raised his eyebrows groaning.

"Well, what have you been doing this whole time?" She asked. Angel responded by shifting, uncomfortably. "Angel, you should really get to work on this. The senior partners are going to bite off your head." She said, biting her lip, not smiling anymore.

"Yeah? Well they can try." Impatiently, he tapped his fingers on the arm of his black leather, rolling chair. "Is there anything else?"

"Are you telling me you don't remember?" Fred asked, crossing her arms stubbornly. She stuck out her lip a little, losing patience.

"Remember what?"

"Nevermind. If you don't remember then fine. I just can't believe you." She spoke quietly. She found it hard to talk rudely to Angel, after all he had done for her, and how her personality mostly consisted of being sweet.

"Fred, just tell me." He said, softer now.

"Ask Wesley, I have somewhere to be." Fred said, rolling her eyes and leaving. He rose his eyebrows, taken aback. Fred was never in that time of mood.

OPENING CREDITS

Angel left his office, in a bad mood as usual. He walked to the front desk.

"Do you have my blood, Harmony?" He asked stubbornly.

"Ya'know, it would be nice if you said please once and a while." She said, pouting. Angel growled in response. "Fine, here." Harmony spoke, handing him a white mug, with blood inside.

"What's my schedule?"

"Uhh," She started looking down at a piece of paper. "You're meeting with Rangog demons is at three, and you have a meeting with Olivia at twelve." She smiled, happy to be of help.

"Who's Olivia?" He asked, confused.

"Your new link or messanger or whatever to the senior partners since Eve was all evil. But Walfram & Hart is kind of evil when you think about it so...anyways, yeah." Harmony answered, sipping her bottled blood. He stared at it, arching an eyebrow. Harmony had actually bothered to pour blood in to an empty water bottle.

"Alright." He said, nodding. Angel started to walk off.

"Wait." Harmony said. He turned around.

"What?" Angel asked, crossing his arms now, and sending her a very rude glare. The phone started to ring, she held up a 'one moment please' finger to Angel.

"Hello this is the front desk of Walfram & Hart how may I-" She was interuppted when Angel pressed the button to the reciever, hanging up their call. "Hey!" She said, annoyed.

"What did you want to say?"

"Oh yeah. I just wanted to tell you that you're not alone. I miss her too, I had Gunn give her balloons because of the occasion, even if she can't see them." Harmony said, shrugging. "Well actually the balloons were from Gunn, but I asked him if they could be from me too." She finished, smiling.

"What are you talking about?"

"Today is Cordy's b-day, duh!" Harmony said, rolling her eyes. For a quick moment Harmony noticed grief in his eyes, but it was replaced by the hatred he had before. He had been so caught up in his business, he totally forgot, and that really hurt him.

He didn't bother to say another word, and he walked off towards the elevator. Angel pressed the third floor, and while the doors were closing a woman jumped in, stopping the elevator and walking in. She was about to press the third floor when she saw Angel already did.

"Oh, right. Floor 3. Hey, you're Angel. The big bad boss-oh sorry, not that I meant you're bad. Or big..I mean you're strong..probably, I wouldn't know, but you're not like fat-I wasn't implying that you're fat, sorry Angel. Oh sorry, I called you Angel, I mean Mr. Angel." The girl babbled nervously.

"It's alright..you can call me Angel."

"I'm Jessie." She said, shaking hands with him. "I'm a nurse here, as you can see by my outfit."

"Yeah.." Angel said, eyeing the girl, she was quite strange.

"Oh wait. You're friends with Miss. Chase right?" She asked, biting her lower lip. Angel looked over at her, strangely.

"Yeah.."

"Todays her birthday, I'm guessing thats why you're coming on this floor, floor 3 is where patients are." Jessie said, smiling. Angel was angry that even this woman knew it was Cordelia's birthday, and he hadn't even remembered.

"I know." He said.

"We are starting to get responses from her." Jessie said, not sure if he knew or not.

"You are!? What do you mean _WHAT _kind of responses?"

"She is talking in her acoma. Miss. Chase is not awake, but she is talking. As if she is speaking to someone, or in conversation." Jessie explained. They walked down the hall when the elevator opened, and Angel hadn't even realized it opened way before then, he was just so busy speaking to her. She lead him to Cordelia's room and they walked in. "She doesn't always talk, but sometimes she does." Jessie said, before walking out.

"Hi Cordy.." He said, nervously. She couldn't even hear him, but it was comforting. He placed himself on the chair next to her bed, facing her. "It's been really tough, I miss you. I need you. We all do. You wouldn't believe half of the stuff that has been happening here. I know it is strange to take control of a company that you have hated, but I think we can do a lot of good here. Even if you can't hear me, but who knows, you _are _in mystical acoma. I just wanted to let you know that you were-are my best friend. You mean the world to me." Angel said, closing his eyes. He opened them again, and stared down at her unconcious figure, she was beautiful even in acoma. Everything became blurry, he was crying. Angels eyes went red, and he tucked his face in his hands, rubbing the tears away. He spoke once more. "I love you, Cor." He said, half smiling. Angel immediatley looked up when he heard her speak, but her eyes were still closed, and she wasn't moving, other than her lips.

"No." She said, simply.

"Cordelia?" He asked, hopeful. He stared at her for a moment, but she didn't speak. Angel leaned back in to his chair, and she moved her lips again.

"I know." The sound of her voice pierced his skin, sending chills up his spine, even when he couldn't feel the cold.

"Cor?" He asked once more. But he remembered Jessie telling him she was responsive, but talking _in _her acoma.

"Liam." Cordelia said softly, eyes closed.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

Angel blinked at her, amazed. She said his human name. He wondered what was happening in her mind, as she spoke out loud. Were they random words? Or was she in some sort of alternate dimension, her body in one place, her spirit and mind in another. Was she speaking to people?

"He tends to do that." She spoke again.

"Cordelia?" He asked again, shaking her slightly. Angel had high hopes of her waking up, but some where in him, felt she wouldn't.

"I don't want to!" Cordelia said again, in a whining tone.

"I give up." Angel said, relaxing again, as he decided to listen to what she was saying. Cordelia stirred a little bit.

"It's not that I don't, I just like it here..where I was.." Angel wished he knew where she was, or why she was speaking.

**Fade out, and fade in to a room with brown dirt, and brown stone walls, a smallish room, with few candles up high on the walls, shimmering the room. Cordelia is standing in the middle of it.**

She looks kind of annoyed, and huffs a piece of hair away from her face.

"So not fair! I mean, I save his ass, put him back on his track, then I'm dead and in who the hell knows where, then bam bam kazzam I'm in this room and you guys are invisible!" Cordelia bantered, angrily. Angel could hear everything she was saying, but in his eyes she was laying down on a hospital bed in a hospital gown, and was in acoma, she was just speaking.

"We are not invisible." The first voice said.

"We do not exist." The second voice said.

"We are the wind." The third one said. Cordelia groaned, and stared in to the wall, and made a few turns, just talking to nothing.

"Cut it with the melo-dramatic crap. I heard what he said, hell it was four months ago, but I don't care, it was still said, they need me." She said, losing patience.

"The seer wants to see her champion." The first voice stated.

"The seer is scared." The third one said.

"The seer wants life." The second one whispered softly. Cordelia turned a few more times, staring at the walls.

"You're damn right, all of you. Now bring me back!"

"So be it, but the things we want don't come back to us the way we expect. We would stop them if we could, but we can not." The second voice said.

"How can you not!? You're the fricken powers that be. I have no idea what you mean by you can't stop them, stop who!?"

"Stop the demons from stealing your body, and waking you up to anger the champion." The first voice whispered.

"Something is going to use me as bait?" She asked.

**Fade out, and back in to the room Angel is in.**

He continued to hear her say things like, 'Something is going to use me as bait', and 'you're damn right, all of you.' He heard everything she was saying, but didn't know what was happening, who she was with, where she was, or anything for that matter.

"Hello, Angel. I'm not surprised you're here. But Fred seemed to think you wouldn't show up." Wesley said, walking in.

"She's talking."

"I know..the nurse told me." Wesley said, inspecting Cordelia closely.

"See! Even Doyle agrees with me." Cordelia said. Angels eyes widened at the mention of Doyles name.

"She's talking about Doyle..my first seer." Angel said. He leaned closer, looking at her eyes, still closed.

"I know I'm not dead! Duh. But you were the ones who brought him here, to try and convince me to stay. But hah, he didn't agree with you. He agreed with me, he knows I'm right. I AM right!" She spoke again.

"Something is going on." Angel said, shaking his head. Wesley furrowed his eyebrows, confused, but trying to make sense of this situation.

"I think her spirit and mind are some place else, and we can hear what she is saying.." Wesley said.

"Get the scientists on it." Angel commanded Wesley, with a stern voice.

"I'll notify Fred, immediatley." Wesley told him, leaving the room. Angel stared down at Cordelia, and got up, sighing.

"We'll get you back, Cor." Angel said, before leaving the room, he had a meeting with his new link to the senior partners. Something very evil. Won't that be nifty?

**FADE OUT, End Credits :). Review please, I hope you liked it :)**


	2. Destiny Is Calling Me

**Title: _Angel Season 6_**

**Author:_ SylviaMoon_**

**Dislaimer: _I do not own any characters from Angel or Buffy or what ever, and don't make money from any fanfictions I make, and never will!!!! I made my own version of season 6 but I do not work with Joss Whedon, David Ggreenwalt, or anyone._**

**Character Pairings:_ A/C, G/F, and more, just read ;)_**

**NOTE: FRED, GUNN, WESLEY, AND LORNE ARE STILL AROUND, AND THERE WAS NO BIG BATTLE THING, ANGEL STILL OWNS WOLFRAM & HART BUT PLANS ON DESTROYING IT!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Angel Season 6, Episode 2: Destiny Is Calling Me**

Wesley had put Fred and her team of scientists to figure out why Cordelia was talking, where she was, and why. He doubted that they would find out why, but would never tell Angel that, afraid of his reaction. Angel started visiting Cordelia every night that week, he has just entered the room.

"Good afternoon Mr. Angel-Oops I mean Angel. Right. Sorry." Jessie said, stuttering, then walking out of the room. Angel couldn't help but chuckle at the nurses silliness. He walked over to where Cordelia was, and sat down on the chair.

**OPENING CREDITS**

"Angel, I need to talk to you for a minute." Fred said.

"Uh, sure." Angel said, following Fred in to the hallway. He closed the door behind him.

"We need to get Knox first, he's the one who found out everything." Fred said, leading Angel down the hall, he was talking to a nurse. Knox turned around.

"She definitely is in another dimension or something, but technically it's not another dimension. Its where you go when you die, sort of like a gateway to heaven if she actually would go to heaven, and the gateway is closed since she is not dead yet, so she's kind of stuck in between." Knox told Angel.

"Like limbo?" Angel asked, confused.

"No. She can walk, and talk, but most likely, she's where ever the powers that be are, and hanging out with them probably, until she dies, then she will be able to pretty much, enter the gateway."

"She's not going to die." Angel said in a flat voice.

"I'm just saying, if." Knox said, walking away. Suddenly Angel heard a loud screaming coming from Cordelia's room, he looked at Fred shocked, and ran in to the room to see Cordelia convulsing, but her eyes were still closed. Angel ran over and held her down.

"Get a nurse!" Angel commanded Fred. She ran out to get one.

"Help! We need a nurse!" He heard Fred calling. Cordelia kept wiggling, and groaning as if she was in pain, and suddenly she stopped. Angel stared at her with worried eyes.

"Cor?" He asked. If he was alive, his heart would be racing. Her eyes were still closed, and she was the way she was before. Fred came in with a nurse. "She stopped moving.." Angel said, looking at her panicked.

"Let's go talk." The nurse said, leading them out. "There is definitely some responsive activity going on, and we will try to wake her up. But I'm not saying it's going to work." The nurse told them, with a doubted look in her eyes. Angel growled quietly, hoping she didn't hear, and walked back in.

"What-?" He asked.

"What is it?" Fred asked, walking in.

"She's gone.." Angel said, scanning the bed, it still had the imprints of her body there. He looked towards the possible exits, the window was smashed open. He ran over, and looked down. Cordelia was human, she would have died from that jump. "Something took her.."

**Commercial Break**

Cordelia woke up on a metal table, she looked back and forth, around the room.

"I'm..I'm back.." She said out loud, but quietly. If she was back, where was she? Where was Angel? Cordelia was in a small cage, in a large concrete room. There was a metal surgery table, and a end table next to it that had a note on it. The walls were concrete as well. She felt a chill run up her back as she picked up the note, and read it carefully.

_Miss Chase,_

_Welcome back. My friends and I have managed to bring you back, but we want something in return. I want Angel to suffer, dead if I work hard enough. It depends on how far he would go to find you..._

She read the note a few times before sighing, with a shake in her voice, it was freezing. As she took each breath she could see the air in front of her mouth. The metal door opened, and a man walked in.

"Hello, Miss Chase." The man said, smiling. "My name is Hamilton."

**Fade out, fade in on Angel talking to a woman with Gunn, Wesley, Fred, and Lorne.**

He was starting to get angry, and they were in the meeting room, Angel at the end of the table, as the woman sat near him, and Lorne was standing, Gunn, Fred, and Wesley, sitting.

"I understand your concern Angel, but I refuse to stand up against the senior partners." The womans said, shaking her head.

"Olivia, this is your job. You disobey, and I'll fire you!" He growled. The woman just cackled loudly.

"You must be joking! You can't fire me. I serve the senior partners, beings more powerful than you yourself, Angel." She said, smiling at him. Olivia had black long hair, about two inches below her shoulders. Her hair was parted on the side, and she was Asian, with dark brown eyes. She wore a very professional short dark blue skirt, with a matching top, that had a lighter blue jacket over it, and black high heels.

"It's like a replica of Eve." He said, groaning.

"I looked up to her. Such a powerful woman. I think we are done here." As soon as she slid her chair back, and stood up, Angel grabbed her by the throat, pushing his chair back so quickly it crashed in to the wall.

"You are GOING to talk to the senior partners." Olivia coughed, and Angel released her.

"It's not that simple. They don't have that power." She said, strutting out of the meeting room.

"What a mean-mean person.." Fred said, crossing her arms.

"What am I going to do?" Angel asked, a low whisper. Suddenly he held his back, jerking in to the wall, and groaning.

"Vision? At least Cordy gave you them or we would definitley be lost." Gunn said.

_Cordelia was in an all concrete room, and she was scared, the camera turns showing Hamilton talking to her on the other side of the cage, showing her again in the hospital gown it shows the front of the building they are in, Greensons Factory._ (That was his vision if you don't get what that was)

"I know where she is." Angel said, sighing with relief.

"Where!?" Fred asked, worried about her friend.

"Greensons Factory." Angel stated, as he rushed to his office to get a weapon ready. His friends followed. "No, Hamilton was in my vision. You guys can't come, you'll get killed."

"Wow, and in that case, I'm going to go have a nice long bath." Lorne said, smiling and leaving.

"I don't care Angel, I'm coming. Cordelia is our friend, all of us." Wesley said, gripping the axe tighter.

"You don't have any idea what Hamilton is capable of. He even took down me." Angel said, worrying.

"Which is more of a reason for us to come." Gunn said for Wesley, starting to glare.

"Fine. But Fred, stay and work on the lab." Angel spoke. She nodded, not wanting to push it, and walked out, wishing them luck. "Let's go."

**Fade Out, Back In**

Cordelia stood there, pacing, and the man in the chair, Hamilton, was smiling.

"What do you want?" She asked, stopping the pacing, and facing him.

"I told you. Angel needs to die." Hamilton said calmly, clearing his throat. Cordelia looked at him disgusted, and approached the bars of the cage.

"You're plain rude, and Angel is not stupid enough to come here, not yet anyways." She said. As soon as she finished speaking, a vamp was thrown through the door, and on the floor, turning in to dust. Hamilton stood and saw Angel come in with Gunn and Wesley behind. Hamilton flattened out his suit, and smiled.

"Welcome to the factory." He said, grinning at them. Angel growled.

"Angel.." Cordelia said, softly. Angel turned to the cage, and froze for a moment, seeing Cordelia with her hands on the bars of the cage, it had been so long since he had seen her awake. His thoughts were interuppted when he was punched in the face, thrown back in the wall. Hamilton looked like he hadn't even broken a sweat from making such a hard hit.

"Oh hell." Wesley said, swinging his axe at Hamilton. He caught the middle of the axe, the handle, and bent it back, turning it in to a V shape. He picked up Wesley by holding his weapon, and threw him in to the cage bars.

"Wes!" Cordelia said, kneeling down.

"We can't kill this guy." Gunn said, shaking his head.

"No, but this can." Angel said, taking out a grenade. Hamilton seemed to laugh loudly, before looking at Cordelia, and back at Angel.

"If you were smart, you would wait until you got out of here. Leaving that grenade in here to explode me. But, you won't be able to leave with out Miss. Chase. What is your decision? Kill me, and kill her, or I'll kill her, and live." Hamilton said, standing still, with a smile still on his face. He turned around to see Wesley had already broken open the cage with his bent axe, and pull Cordelia out.

"That was unexpected." Hamilton said, clearing his throat. He walked over to them, and grabbed Cordelia's throat, throwing her to the wall, and went to Wesley, punching him hard enough to fall on the floor, with a bruise. Angel ran back towards Hamilton with his weapon, swinging it at him. He ducked.

"It's time you screw off." Gunn said, attacking too. Hamilton barely budged, and threw them back.

"I suppose it is not yet time." Hamilton said, taking one last look at everyone, smiling, and striding right past them.

"What the hell? He could have killed us? Why did he leave?" Gunn asked. Wesley stood back up.

"Not quite sure.." He said, groaning in pain. Angel looked over at Cordelia, and ran over. He sat her up, and she placed a hand on her head.

"Are you alright?" He asked, placing a hand on her face. Cordelia looked at him, and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you."

"Where were you? When you were in mystical acoma? You were talking, but still in acoma, talking in your sleep, kind of like that." Gunn asked, from across the room.

"I was talking to the powers that be, I'll fill you in when we get back." She said, standing up.

"Sounds good. Let's get out of here." Angel said, leading his friends out of the factory, and in to the car. "Do you want my jacket?" He asked Cordelia, getting in the car. She was only wearing the small hospital gown.

"Yeah." She said, shaking in the cold. Angel handed it over to her and she put it on, the leather making her the least bit warmer. He started the car, and they drove in silence

**Fade in and out**

Cordelia is sitting in Angels office, and Harmony is there too.

"Thanks for uh, doing this.." Cordelia said uncomftorably. She hated Harmony, she was evil, but had to be nice, considering she was Angels secratery, and was letting Cordelia borrow her clothes.

"No problemo! As long as you return them. And like I said last time we were talking, we should totally go to the water cooler and gossip." Harmony said, nodding her head.

"Uhh right." She said, forcing a smile. Cordelia had put on a black mini skirt, black high heels, and a light blue shirt, thats sleeves went over the shoulders, and showed a good amount of cleavage.

"Looks better on me, but, hey, you needed clothes. TTYL!" Harmony called, leaving the office. Angel came out from his bedroom.

"You look, good." He said, not even smiling.

"Could you be _less _enthusiastic?" She said, sarcastically. He walked over to her and stared at her for a minute, looking down, and back up at her eyes with guilt.

"Sorry." Angel told her, she couldn't help but smile.

"Why do you always give me those puppy dog eyes?" Cordelia asked him, sitting down on the couch, he sat next to her.

"I really-I really missed you." Angel told her, in a quiet voice.

"I missed you too. I was yelling at the powers for not letting me back..I got to see Doyle." He looked at her after hearing that.

"But, you didn't die.."

"I know, they were 90% sure I would, and they needed someone to convince me not to try and come back, they said I already accomplished my destiny. But, Doyle was on my side, so they sent him away. He told me to tell you, good luck, and to never lose faith, that no matter what happened, just keep fighting for what you know is right."

"Sounds like him.." Angel said, looking up in her eyes.

"And look at you! Totally different wardrobe. Brighter colors. I like it." Cordelia said, smiling up at him, her 100 watt smile.

"Kind of had to, going in to this business. I really changed since Sunnydale."

"Haven't we all?" Cordelia pointed out.

"I'm still shocked, I never thought you were coming back." He said, before hugging her tightly. Cordelia returned the hug, wrapping her arms around him.

"Okay, Angel, as much as I missed you, I still require oxygen." She choked out, he let her go and she coughed a little.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay. I'm fine." She reassured him. "I need to go shopping, I have exactly one outfit, and it's borrowed."

"Of course, do you want me to tell Fred, and maybe you guys can shop together? I'll give you one of the Walfram & Hart credit cards, trust me when I say, this company is rich."

"Are you sure you want me spending W&H's credit card?"

"Positive. I'll call Fred." Angel said, walking over to the phone on his desk. Cordelia walked over, and leaned on the desk.

"As crazy as you working here is, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. Which reminds me, our link to the senior partners, Olivia, wants to have a meeting with you about where you will be working."

"Me?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's not like you can spend your time annoying me." He said, kidding.

"Okay, super." She said, waiting for him to call Fred. Moments later, he hung up with her and looked back at Cordelia.

"Meet her in front of the building, a car will come and pick you up."

"A car? A driver will drive us?"

"Yeah." He said, grinning.

"Wow, Mr. Angel, you really do got it all." Cordelia said, before walking out of the office. Moments later she walked back in.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I kind of..need my visions back.." She said, clearing her throat.

"Oh.._Oh_." He said, nodding. "Right." She walked over to him uncomftorably, and kissed him on the lips, trying hard not to make it passionate. He tried to resist as well, but found it hard when they were lip locking, they made the kiss longer then they had to, and with a little more lust, and force. A blue light passed through their lips. Angel pushed her down on the desk, kissing her more passionatley, when he jumped back.

"Oh.." She said, widening her eyes.

"I shouldn't have done that..I'm so sorry." He said, his head in his hands.

"It's alright, Angel." Cordelia said, forcing a smile at him, but was a little confused when he looked really upset about it.

"No, it's not. I have a girlfriend." He said.

"Oh...I'm sorry then..too.." She said, nodding.

"Just go-shopping.." Angel finished, clearing his throat and walking back to his seat, fixing his desk. Cordelia didn't say another word, and walked out of the office, to meet Fred outside.

"Fred!"

"Cordy!" They hugged each other. "You have missed so much. I'm interested in Wesley, but I don't think he likes me."

"Lies. He totally likes you." Cordelia said, before getting in the very fashionable car with Fred.

**End Credits**


	3. Past Lovers

**Title: _Angel Season 6_**

**Author:_ SylviaMoon_**

**Dislaimer: _I do not own any characters from Angel or Buffy or what ever, and don't make money from any fanfictions I make, and never will!!!! I made my own version of season 6 but I do not work with Joss Whedon, David Ggreenwalt, or anyone._**

**Character Pairings:_ A/C, W/F, and more, just read ;)_**

**NOTE: FRED, GUNN, WESLEY, AND LORNE ARE STILL AROUND, AND THERE WAS NO BIG BATTLE THING, ANGEL STILL OWNS WOLFRAM & HART BUT PLANS ON DESTROYING IT!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Angel Season 6, Episode 3: Past Lovers**

Cordelia and Fred came back from their day of shopping, and it was late at night. Some people still buzzed around the office, but most people were home.

"Where are you going to stay, Cordy?" Fred asked.

"I actually didn't think of that." Cordelia said, biting her lip, and thinking for a minute.

"Maybe go ask Angel where you should stay. If you need to you can stay at my apartment with me for a while."

"Uhm, yeah okay." Cordelia nodded.

"Then tomorrow we can ask if he can get like a room for you here, he has a bedroom connecting to his office he stays in, maybe you can get your own room connected to your office!"

"Doubt it, I don't have an office."

"Well, you're going to end up getting one. Now that you work with us." Fred said, leaving the building with Cordelia to go to her apartment.

**OPENING CREDITS**

They enter the apartment, a small main room, with a kitchen at the left far end, a living room diagnol from that, next to that a bedroom, and diagnol from that on the right wall a small bathroom.

"I'll take the couch." Cordelia said, placing her bags of new clothes down next to the couch.

"Okay. Goodnight." Fred said, walking off to her room. Cordelia glanced around the livingroom, very white. She layed down on the couch, and settled her head on the pillow, before sitting back up, and changing in to her pajamas. Then heading to sleep.

The next morning, Cordelia woke up, and got changed in to a light green tank top, and a black mini skirt, with black high heels to match. Fred came out wearing a white t-shirt, and a white skirt to match.

"Ready to go?" Fred asked.

"Yeah." Cordelia said stretching, as they walked out of the building and in to Freds car, as she drove them to work. When they entered Wolfram & Hart, Cordelia immediately went to Angels office. She knocked a few times.

"Just a minute." She heard Angels voice call out.

"It's just me." Cordelia said, in a good mood. He opened the door, he was in a grey t-shirt and blue pajama pants.

"Hey, where did you sleep last night?" He asked.

"Freds. Can't exactly afford an apartment."

"When you get an office, I'll make sure a bedroom is attached." Angel said, smiling.

"Angel, who's there?" Cordelia heard a womans voice call out. Angel turned his head towards his bedroom door, not moving.

"Just my friend." He answered, and moments later a woman with blonde sort of curly hair, that went a little below her shoulders walked over in one of Angels t-shirts, and a pair of shorts.

"We just got up, sorry about the undressment." The woman smiled.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Cordelia asked, forcing a smile.

"Uh yeah, this is Nina. Nina, that's Cordelia." He said, introducing them.

"Nice to meet you. Hey, aren't you that girl who was in acoma?" Nina asked. Cordelia smiled back at her.

"Yeah. I woke up.." She said, nodding her head, and biting at her lip.

"We'll be out soon, we need to get changed." Angel said. Cordelia nodded in response, and he closed the door for them to get changed. As soon as he closed the door, she sighed heavily, and walked away from the door. A woman approached her.

"I'm Olivia, you must be Cordelia Chase." She said, holding out her hand. Cordelia shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Oh, you're that messenger for the senior partners."

"Yeah." The girl said, smiling. "I would like to talk to you about where you will be working, the vision department. When you have a vision, research it in the room you will be set up in, it will have many books."

"Research it? Alone?"

"I might give you someone to help work with you, we just need to hire someone capable first. Follow me." Olivia said, leading Cordelia to a medium sized room, with bookcases covering the walls, and many books. The floor was a light cream, and the walls were covered, so you could barely see, but they were a tannish white, a door was next to a bookcase. "That will be your bedroom, and there is a bathroom connecting to it." She explained.

"Oh, thanks." Cordelia said, nodding.

"Your welcome, heres a key to this department, unlocks this room, and your bedroom. A two in one key." Olivia said, handing it to her.

"Okay."

"I will see to you later, to see how you are doing." The woman told Cordelia, leaving her in the middle of the room. The brown desk was in the middle of the room, and a purple large chair behind it, Cordelia sat in it, very comfortable, leather. The seat went up higher than how tall she was. She began to think about Angel and Nina, thoughts racing through her brain.

'_Oh god, what if he loves her!? Why is he going out with her!? Remember!? ANGELUS!? Well, maybe he doesn't love her, and so he can go out with her without risking it..which is good in a way, because he doesn't love her...Sheesh I'm crazy in love with this man-pire, and he doesn't even know how I feel, and I don't know how he feels...' _Cordelia thought to herself, sighing. Wesley walked in.

"Extraordinary set up." He said, admiring the books. "I have a room just like this, but all of the books are on prophecies."

"Cool. So you translate prophecies?"

"Indeed. Aren't you going to need help researching?"

"She's going to hire someone when she finds someone capable of helping me." Cordelia told him, smiling at him.

"Somethings wrong, that's a forced Cordelia smile." Wesley said, pushing up his glasses.

"No, I'm fine." Cordelia lied.

"Cordy.." Wesley said, folding his arms. Cordelia stared at him a moment, thinking about giving in and telling him.

"Angel's dating that girl, _Nina._" She said her name with hatred.

"Ahh. I always knew you two were madly in love with each other."

"Not..madly..." Cordelia said, not sure if she was telling the truth or not.

"I don't think it's best that you tell him how you feel. He is in a happy relationship, but not too happy, and I don't want him risking Angelus if you are with him." Wesley said, wishing they could be together, but knew they couldn't.

"I know Wes..The worst part was kissing him when I needed to get my visions back from him. We got kind of carried away.."

"How carried away?" Wesley furrowed his eyebrows.

"Just a little mucho kissing." Cordelia said, shifting uncomfortably. Wesley raised his eyebrows at her.

"I see..."

"And about you and Fred."

"What about us?" Wesley asked, as if this was news.

"She is in love with you. And I know you still love her, you're just a little..stupid. No offense, I just meant, in the dating world. She's been sending you signals, you're blind." Cordelia said, rolling her eyes at him.

"I didn't..I wasn't aware of that." He said, quietly.

"I know you weren't. Now go ask her out!" Cordelia told him, getting up and pushing him towards the door.

"Alright. I wish I could say the same for Angel and you. I wish you could both be happy together but-"

"Wes, go." Cordelia said, changing the subject. He nodded, not wanting to push it, and walked out of Cordelia's new office. She sighed, and leaned back on the desk. There was a knock on the office door.

"Come in?" Cordelia said, surprised that people were coming. Nina walked in, and Cordelia let out a large breath, trying not to groan.

"I'm aware of Angel and yourself-your past."

"What do you mean?" Cordelia asked.

"I know how, you guys used to, have feelings for each other." Nina said, Cordelia especially heard the words 'used to' worried, he had stopped liking her.

"What about them?" Cordelia asked, nervously.

"I'm just saying, I don't want us to be enemies. Hell, I'm a little jealous of you, but I'll live." Nina said, smiling at the seer.

"Right.." Cordelia nodded, wanting to cry her eyes out.

"I'll see you later." Nina said, leaving. A moment later Spike walked in.

"Oh look, it's the ensouled vampire." Cordelia said, mocking Spike. He wanted to rip her throat out, but never would do that.

"Very funny cheerleader. I have a question."

"Shoot." Cordelia said, waiting.

"What the bloody hell do you see in Angel?" Spike asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Well what the hell do you see in Buffy?" Cordelia asked, rolling her eyes, and crossing her arms at him.

"Good point. But, the mans a bloody poof." He said.

"Whatever. I think you should go tell Buffy you're back." Cordelia told him.

"Is that right love? And why is that? So you have a little less competition in witting the punce?" He mocked back at her.

"No, well, maybe. Partly. But I think you and her should, be together. I know you love her." She said, standing still.

"It doesn't matter." Spike said, opening the door and was about to leave when he ran in to Angel.

"Damnit, what is it with people and popping in every ten seconds?" Cordelia asked no one inparticularly.

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you. Spike, get lost." Angel said.

"Punce." Spike said, leaving. Angel closed the door after Spike left, and leaned against it, Cordelia was about four feet away from him, leaning back in to her desk.

"So.." He started, clearing his throat. "How are you?"

"Peachy." She said, noticing he was holding three bags. They said different brands like Victorias Secret, and Wet Seal. "I don't really think those are your types of stores." He chuckled at her.

"Fred told me to drop these off to you, she said you guys went shopping, and you left it at her apartment."

"Oh, yeah." She said, taking the bags, and dropping them in her room, she wasn't surprised that Angel followed her in. "Anything else?"

"You look uptight." He said, biting his lower lip.

"I'm fine.." She said, then she held her head in pain, and fell back on her bed, groaning, and convulsing. He ran over and held her down.

"Cor!" He screamed, as she kept struggling under his grip, soon she relaxed, and held her head in pain. "What the hell happened!? I thought your visions weren't supposed to hurt anymore!?"

"They..they aren't." She said, looking at him, furrowing her eyebrows.

**Commercial Break**

"Wes, figure out what's going on.." Angel said, pacing in Wesleys office.

"I will, but first and far most, what was Cordelia's vision?" He asked, a pile of opened books layed out in front of him.

"Damn, I was so worried I didn't even think about that. She's sleeping right now, I'll ask her when she wakes up."

"Angel, if she was convulsing like that, this vision could be damn important."

"I'll go see if she's awake." Angel said, nodding his head at Wesley, and walking out of the office and towards the vision department. Nina cut him off.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Nina, Cordelia had a vision and she's in a lot of pain, I need to make sure she's alright." He said, about to move her aside, but she stopped him.

"Sorry about that, but cage, it's getting late."

"Then have Gunn do it. I have to go." He said, moving past her and in to the office. Nina sighed. Angel walked in to her bedroom, to see Cordelia wide awake, but laying down. He sat down on the bed.

"What did you see?" He asked, his hand on her face, as he caressed it softly.

"The first.."

"The..the first evil?" He asked, knowing that Buffy had defeated it. Angel stared at her for a moment, for confirmation.

"Yes..it's back. Bigger and badder. More of an army of uber vamps, it's sidekick Caleb is back too. We need to go to Sunnydale, they need our help."

(In this version the potential slayers are still potentials, and Willows spell to make all potentials, slayers, didn't work.)

"Are you sure? I can't abandon my business."

"I'm sure. It could end the world, and then you won't have a business to take care of. Leave someone in charge. But Buffy needs the whole original gang. But bring Spike too." Cordelia told him.

"I'll let them know, please get some more rest. I'll call Buffy too." He said, walking out.

_'Just wonderful, now he's got two girlfriends besides me...' _She thought, angrily.

**Fade in and out to much later.**

Angel finished getting the weapons in to a chest in the van, with the help of his friends. Lorne, Fred, Gunn, Cordelia, Angel, Spike, and Wesley were going to help fight. Nina ran out to Angel.

"You're going to die!" She said, crying.

"I might." He said, not scared. He took her away from the group to talk.

"You can't go." Nina said, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Nina, and also, I'm sorry for this too, but..it's over. I need to battle all of these forces, and I can't worry about you this whole time." He said, closing his eyes, and opening them to see her crying harder.

"FINE! Go be with Cordelia and Buffy, I don't give a crap!" She said, even though she did care. Nina ran back inside Wolfram & Hart, tears streaming down her face. Angel sighed, and got in to the front seat. Angel had managed to buy a large van for them to get in, including a bathroom, a table with chairs, and a mini fridge, with a bedroom attached.

(_Looks kind of like the van used in Buffy in season 5 when they were running from Glory._) Angel sat at the wheel, and Cordelia sat at the booth by the table, which was behind the front seat, Lorne scooched in next to her, Spike across from them, and Fred next to Spike. Gunn was at the chess table with Wesley, and they decided to play chess boredly.

"Ready?" Angel asked his friends. They all gave him a, 'Yes', and an 'As I'll ever be.' Angel started the van, and pulled out.

"Angel stop!" Cordelia said, looking out the window. He stopped the van.

"What?"  
"You were about to hit a fire hydrant! Maybe someone who can control big bus like vans should drive.." Cordelia said.

"I'll do it, I had to drive the van when we were running from Glory when I was in Sunnydale." Spike said, getting in the seat where Angel was. Angel walked to the back, where the bedroom was, and closed the door behind him, sitting on the bed. This was going to be a long ride.

**End Credits**


	4. Wheels Of A Van

**Title: _Angel Season 6_**

**Author:_ SylviaMoon_**

**Dislaimer: _I do not own any characters from Angel or Buffy or what ever, and don't make money from any fanfictions I make, and never will!!!! I made my own version of season 6 but I do not work with Joss Whedon, David Ggreenwalt, or anyone._**

**Character Pairings:_ A/C, W/F, and more, just read ;)_**

**NOTE: FRED, GUNN, WESLEY, AND LORNE ARE STILL AROUND, AND THERE WAS NO BIG BATTLE THING, ANGEL STILL OWNS WOLFRAM & HART BUT PLANS ON DESTROYING IT!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Angel Season 6, Episode 4: Wheels Of A Van**

Angel relaxed in to the bed annoyed, as he felt every little speed bump that Spike went over, he had to admit, he was a pretty good driver. Angel couldn't believe that the first was back, and according to Cordelia's vision, much more dangerous. He took a deep breath, though he didn't need it, and let out a sigh, knowing that at least one of his friends would end up dying. Angel couldn't believe he actually let them come, regretting it.

**Opening Credits**

Everyone besides Angel was in the main part of the van.

"I think I'm going to get car sick.." Gunn said, holding his mouth.

"Oh boohoo, get over it." Cordelia said sarcastically. Gunn ran in to the bathroom, ignoring her comment, and slammed the door shut.

"I bet he's pregnant." Fred joked. A couple of people laughed, and Spike groaned, holding the wheel.

"My arms are starting to hurt."

"I'll take control." Wesley said. As soon as a red light came up, Wesley went to control the van, and Spike sat down at the chess table, boredly. Cordelia got out, and walked over to the bedroom, and opened the door, closing it behind her, the van was shaking a little bit more violentley now that Wesley was in control.

"Hey." She said, smiling at him.

"Hi.." He said, not looking up from fidgeting with his fingers.

"Again with the blue shirt. She said, smiling. He had on a light blue shirt, with just a little bit of a darker shade of blue striping it, large stripes so they wouldn't make you dizzy. It was a button down shirt, and he had black pants to go along. Cordelia moved over to him and sat down next to him. "It's a good thing I packed a suit case, because the idea of wearing a skirt while battling uber vamps just, creeps me out." She said, trying to get him to smile. It just made Angel flinch, at the thought of her having to battle such fierce creatures.

"Cordy.." He started, looking down. "I don't want you fighting them. They are too strong."

"I'm well aware of how strong they are, because of the vision. I'm not giving up on you guys. I refuse to let you boss me in to doing what ever you want me to do with _my _life. Hense on the my." Cordelia explained to him.

"Enough of my friends will die as it is..I can't lose you again." He said, fighting back his tears.

"Angel, I know you're scared. Worried, petrified. All of us are. Freds out there thinking she is never going to see the light of day again. I swear to you that I will try so hard to live through this battle, but not for me, for you. Because I know you care about me, and I care about you too. You're my best friend Angel, and I refuse to let you bully me in to not fighting. _This _is my destiny. Helping others. Destroying all evil things. Standing by your side." She sighed. He looked over at her, and she sat next to him on the bed, leaning against the head board.

"I'm sorry for trying to bully you." He said.

"It's alright. But I'm worried about you. You had to break up with Nina.."

"No, I didn't have to. I wanted to. I just-don't feel anything for her." Angel said, looking at Cordelia in the eyes.

"You do realize we have to kill Caleb before we go in to war right?"

"Well, Buffy and I killed him once. We can do it again." Angel said, trying to reassure Cordelia.

"We are going to win." She told him, looking deep in to his eyes, and he knew by the look she gave him, she meant it.

"You look so convincing, and I hope it's true." He said. Spike walked in.

"Sorry to break up the love fest, but we're here." Spike said, rolling his eyes and walking out. Angel got off the bed, and Cordelia followed as everyone got out of the van.

"We're at the cemetery? Why?" Fred asked.

"Caleb is here. Was here last time at least." Angel said. "Everyone wait here." He said, walking past the tomb stones.

"Whatever." Spike said, pulling out a cigarette. Angel gripped his sword tightly. Spike went back in the van bored, and everyone followed since it was cold out. But Cordelia had other intentions. She went back in and grabbed an axe from the cabinet.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Spike asked her.

"Going." Cordelia said.

"Right then. You come, I follow. It's an excuse if Buffy threatens to kill me for coming. I'll say you wouldn't listen to me. Let's go then, love." He said, grabbing a sword and follow Cordelia out.

"They are going to get themselves killed.." Fred said quietly.

**Commercial Break**

Cordelia ran forwards to Angel, Spike close behind, he threw the cigarette letting it burn out on the grass, it was starting to rain.

"I should have changed, I have a fricken mini skirt and tank top on, with high heels!" Cordelia said, mentally hitting herself. They kept going, and approached the masoleum and walked in. Angel was there with Buffy.

"He'll show up any minu-Spike?" Buffy said, widening her eyes. Spike had called her the other day and told her he was back, but she was still so shocked to see him.

"I told you I was back, love." He said smiling at her. Buffy was about to smile back, but stopped herself when Angel was staring at her. She wanted to be with him more than Spike. Cordelia sighed, hoping no one heard, but with vampire hearing Spike and Angel heard.

"You guys shouldn't be here. He'll be here any minute." Angel said.

"I'm a vampire." Spike said.

"Yeah, well Cordy, it's not safe." Angel said. She stared at him for a minute and rolled her eyes.

"Oh breathe, well..not literally 'cause you can't, but relax, I'll be fighting a gigantic mob of uber-vamps, what will be the difference if I die now or then?" She said, rolling her eyes. They all turned to the entrance of the masoleum when they heard a voice.

"I vote now." The accent said, it was Caleb. He grabbed Cordelia by the throat, and shoved Spike in to the wall.

"Dirty whore, showing off your legs to the entire world. Just like a woman." He said, before choking her harder, she coughed, and tried to tear off his hands. Angel ran at him with his sword, but Caleb dodged, and Buffy swung the large axe that killed him last time, at him, and he jumped out of the way, dropping the unconcious Cordelia on the floor by the entrance. She had red hand marks on her neck. Spike got back on and jumped at him too, all three of them fighting him. Caleb tore Spike's sword in half.

"Spike, get a sharper weapon and get back, hurry!" Angel called, and Spike ran past Caleb. His pitch black eyes looked over at Buffy.

"Whore! You're the one who killed me last time. I'll show you!" He said, launching at Buffy who dodged, herr grabbed her leg when she did a spin kicked, and pushed her at the wall. Cordelia was starting to wake up, and she sat up. Caleb went back over to her, and grabbed her back by the neck again, shoving her in to the wall, his hands still on her neck. Angel was about to walk over.

"Come over and I'll snap her neck." Caleb said, smiling. Angel stopped moving. "You're liking this too much. You want her to live so you can go back to screwing her, and she can go back to whoring around the city in her small skirt!" He said, throwing her to ground, and attacking Angel again. Cordelia sat up, and backed towards the entrance where they couldn't see her, Buffy ran back over and chopped off his head.

"Finally.." She said, breathing heavily. Spike ran back in, and was about to say something, when he saw Cordelia freeze, he looked over to see Buffy and Angel kissing with lust in their eyes. Same as the last war with the first, this was all to farmiliar. Spike looked at Cordelia to see her reaction, she had pure fear in her eyes, she looked as if she had been hit by a truck. She hoped they wouldn't end up together again. Wesley was right, she was madly in love with Angel.

"Nice to see you too." Buffy smiled. The first appeared by Spike and Cordelia, looking like Angel, he whispered in to Cordelia's ear.

"Oh yeah Cordelia, look at him, he _definitley_ wants you." It said sarcastically. Then it moved over to Spike, forming itself as Buffy. Then it whispered in Spike's ear.

"Look at Buffy. Always playing with your mind like its a game, someone should teach that bitch a lesson." The first said, before vanishing. Cordelia ran out, followed by Spike, they went back to the van, and Spike rested against it, closing his eyes, he opened them when he saw Cordelia run past the van.

"Cheerleader! Where the hell are you going!?" He called, but it was no use. He didn't bother to go after her, knowing that she was just upset. Cordelia ran past the van and to the other cemetery across the street, running far in, and collapsing on the grass crying, pulling at it.

Back in the masoleum, Angel and Buffy left, walking back towards the van.

"Let's drive to Buffy's house, we'll be staying there."

"We probably shouldn't just yet.." Spike said, refusing to look Angel in the eye. Angel stared at him, confused.

"Why not?" He asked.

"The cheerleader isn't in the van." Spike said, folding his arms, and finally bringing his eyes to Angel, glaring at him.

"Where is she?" He growled, if something happened to her he would blame Spike for not going after her.

"Don't know. Ran past the van. You could probably guess why she was upset." He said, sending Angel the death glare, it took him a minute to figure out. Angel ran towards the other cemetery to find her.

"Cor!?" He called. "Cordelia!?" Angel kept wondering, worried as hell. He found her crying on the grass. "Cordy! What the hell happened?" He asked, kneeling down, and holding on to her. Cordelia wouldn't talk, she kept crying, and Angel brought her to his chest, hugging her harder. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing..can we just...go to Buffy's now?" She asked, wiping her tears away.

"Sure.." He said, he wouldn't push it now, but he'd talk to her later, and he helped her up and they walked back to the van. Everyone got in.

"Okay, let's go. Giles will be waiting for us with the potential slayers." Buffy said, as Spike got back to the front seat to drive them.

"So, you're the famous Buffy?" Gunn asked.

"Angels mentioned me?"  
"Not really, but way back when, he told us about his unlife." Gunn said, leaning back in the chair.

"Oh.." She said, not sure whether to be pleased ro not. Cordelia went to the bedroom so no one saw her tears, and sat on the bed, holding herself.

"What's wrong with her?" Lorne asked, sensing bad vibes.

"What do you mean?" Wesley asked. Lorne looked over at him, and cleared his throat. Cordelia did not have a happy vibe.

"Serious sad vibes coming from her. Somethings wrong." Lorne said.

"Do you think she had a vision?" Wesley asked.

"Maybe. I'll ask her." Angel confirmed, walking in to the bedroom and closing the door. "We saw that you were upset, and wanted to know if you uh, had a vision." He said, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"No." She said, simply.

"Oh. What's wrong?" He asked, looking in to her hazel eyes, she couldn't help but glance up, and his eyes always looked right through her, seeing everything about her.

"It's nothing." Cordelia said flatly. He sighed, and the van stopped at Buffy's house, and Gunn grabbed the chest full of weapons, and they all walked out and inside.

"We're back." Buffy said.

"You brought Angel and his friends.." Giles said, astounded. Xander walked out and stared at Cordelia, she looked a lot different, and had smudge mascara, she had been crying. The potential slayers walked over. "Uh, this is Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, Spike, and I'm sorry, what are your names?" He asked the other three.

"Fred, Gunn, and Lorne." Gunn said, pointing at Fred, then himself, and lorne.

"Wait? That's Spike, and that's Angel, and that's Cordelia!?" One asked.

"Yes." Giles said, confused. Everyone seemed to watch so intested, before another potential slayer with red hair and a potential slayer with black hair giggled. The red head spoke.

"I heard lots of stories about you three." She said, laughing some more with her friend.

"This is going to be the best week ever. Well, besides the apocalypse." An irish girl said.

"Why would this be interesting?" Fred asked. A few more potentials grinned, and stared at the people who had walked in.

"Just because of what we heard.." One said, clearing her throat. Suddenly a girl with long brown hair pushed through, she was a potential slayer, and she ran up to Cordelia.

"I'm a HUGE fan of you! Your visions, and helping a champion! You work for a freakin vampire who owns a law firm, how cool! You are my idol!" She said, excited. Other girls stared, laughing at how silly the girl was being.

"Uh..thanks?" Cordelia shifted uncomfortably.

"I heard that Spike and Angel both screwed Buffy." A girl with spiky, boy cut hair said. Faith came down the steps.

"Angel!?" She asked, smiling.

"Hey Faith." He said, before she ran down and waved at everyone.

"Cordelia, hows it going?" Faith asked, grinning. Cordelia moved away from the brunnette fan and towards Faith.

"I've had better days." She said truthfully. Faith stopped smiling and looked over at Angel.

"Something happen?" Faith asked worried. She didn't want anyone to be hurt, or their chances of winning lowered by peoples emotions getting in the way.

"She won't tell me." He said quietly, enough for Faith to hear. Spike walked over to Buffy.

"Can we talk?"

"No, not now..No.." Buffy said, sighing and walking away from him, sitting on the couch. Kennedy approached the people who were going to help them fight.

"Don't exactly look like a team of warriors. Especially her." Kennedy said, pointing at Fred with an arched eyebrow.

"We don't come in and tell you that you look week, so don't you dare judge my friends." Angel growled.

"Uhm, okay enough socializing. We need a plan." Buffy said, before everyone groaned and sat on the floor, the couches, and the arms of the chairs.

"Great, another long, boring, pointless speech." Rona said. Buffy ignored her, and paced around the livingroom, glancing at Angel.

"As you all know, the first is back. I'm aware that most of you fought with me, killing uber-vamps, bringers, and destroying The First..but this time the first has more power, more bringers, more uber-vamps, a bigger army. We don't know how much bigger, but we know, large. And a lot of you weren't here when we fought the first, the last time. But you will. And I promise it will be the scariest experience of your life." She said, inhaling sharply.

"And we lost a lot of people last time. Important people." Xander said, looking down to think about Anya again.

"And they will always be remembered. Fighting evil, is about power, strength, and sacrafise. I can promise you, that a lot of you will die. A lot of you will barely make it, and a lot of you will live through it. But we have more help this time. More potential slayers, stronger too now that we've trained you more. And another group of fighters. That is Angel, and he came with his large group of friends, to try and help. They used to be known as Angel Investigations, that's pretty much all I know.." Buffy said, before nodding.

"So..what's the plan?" Andrew asked.

"The plan is, you die. All of you." The first appeared, disguised as Buffy.

"It's the first!" A potential called, and a few screamed. Kennedy was taken aback, but rolled her eyes.

"Ammatures." Kennedy grumbled.

"Fierce group of people. I hope you know that you shouldn't have let Angel come, or his friends. They are going through a lot of issues, and will bring all of you in to their own drama. Trust me, I've been watching them. All of them have been hiding secrets. Terrible ones, scary ones, sad ones, humiliating ones, and so on, and so fourth. Not that you and your group haven't Buffy. I mean come on, even the watcher is keeping a secret." The first said, rolling it's eyes and pointing at Giles. Everyone stared, frightened.

"What do you want?" Faith asked. The first formed in to Ethan Rayne.

"No more games."

"My god. He's..he's dead. You killed him." Giles said.

"No, I didn't. My bringers did." The first said, laughing and crossing it's arms. It made a few turns, a lot of potentials, and people in the room.

"Get out of here." Angel warned, standing up. Suddenly, the first formed in to Cordelia.

"Well, you're one to talk."

"Thats impossible, you can't look like her. She's alive." Angel said, looking over at the real Cordelia.

"Yes, she is very much alive. But, she did die for a certain amount of minutes while she was in her litle acoma back in Wolfram & Hart. When being brought back from acoma she had to die, than they brought her back. Which explains why I can form in to her." The first said, still looking like Cordelia.

"Get out." Angel repeated himself.

"Ouch, Angel. That stung. But, it's not the first time you got all cranky. Always in a bad mood. Especially when you first came to L.A. We sure did change you around, huh? Made you happier. You even smiled a lot. Wore blue every once and a blue moon. Doyle and I did good." The first said.

"You're not me, so don't even pretend you are." Cordelia stood up, getting angry.

"I know your weakness, Cordy." The first said. Cordelia shuttered, seeing something that looked just like her being so evil. "And I know why you're depressed. I've been watching everyone here." The first spun around the room again, back to facing Cordelia.

"I'm not depressed." She said.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you always locking yourself up in a small room and crying?" The first asked, raising it's eyebrows. Cordelia widened her eyes, it watched her that much? "Just to be nice, I disagree with what Wesley said. You should totally go for it. It's not like it will get me another member on my team." The first said, dissapearing. What it meant by that was if she ended up with Angel, he wouldn't get perfect bliss, so it wouldn't even get anyone on it's team, because Angelus would probably team up with it. Since it was so powerful. It was just trying to hurt Cordelia's feelings, and it worked. Of course no one else knew what the first meant by what it was saying.

"I didn't know you were depressed." Angel said, looking down, his jaw clenching. Everyone was silent for a minute.

"Neither did I." Cordelia said, sighing.

"Well, I guess I should tell you where you guys are sleeping.." Willow said, swallowing hard.

"Yeah.." Fred said, clearing her throat.

"Well, Angel you will be sleeping on second matress in the basement, sharing a room with Spike, as much as you'll hate it. Fred, you will be sleeping on the floor in the livingroom with sleeping bags, Cordelia you are sleeping in the same place as Fred. Gunn you're going on a couch in the livingroom. Xanders on the other one. Lorne, you can sleep on the arm chair over there, almost as big as a couch. I hope you don't mind." Willow said.

"Not at all crumbcake." Lorne said, dropping his suitcase by the arm chair. A fire place was next to it. The arm chair was in the left top corner of the room.

"Sharing a room, with Spike?" Angel asked, raising his eyebrows.

"We already sat the mattress down there, and yeah, sorry." Willow said, shrugging. Everyone went off to the rooms they would be sleeping in. Willow handed Fred and Cordelia each a sleeping bag and walked up to her room, linked arms with Kennedy. The potential slayers layed in sleeping bags by the couches, and Cordelia and Fred set theirs up next to the other potential slayers, making sure they were next to each other, but they were almost right against the couch. Xander was on that couch, Gunn on the couch diagnol, and Lorne on the couch across from that.

"I'm going to get changed." Gunn said, taking out his pajamas and walking to the bathroom to change. Xander and Lorne were already changed.

"Goodnight.." Angel said, walking in to the basement. Within seconds Gunn came back, and layed down, expecting it to be quiet, when all at the same time, the potentials on the floor, lay on their stomachs in the sleeping bags, and began to talk.

"So! Who do you think Angel would be best dating?" One asked. Cordelia kept laying down, and moved further down her sleeping bag, squeezing her eyes shut. Fred just lay there listening to them, uncomfortably.

"Don't worry, I deal with them talking like this every night. You get used to it." Xander told Gunn and Lorne, before he decided to get some rest.

**End Credits**


	5. Jealousy Takes It's Toll

**Title: _Angel Season 6_**

**Author:_ SylviaMoon_**

**Dislaimer: _I do not own any characters from Angel or Buffy or what ever, and don't make money from any fanfictions I make, and never will!!!! I made my own version of season 6 but I do not work with Joss Whedon, David Ggreenwalt, or anyone._**

**Character Pairings:_ A/C, W/F, and more, just read ;)_**

**NOTE: FRED, GUNN, WESLEY, AND LORNE ARE STILL AROUND, AND THERE WAS NO BIG BATTLE THING, ANGEL STILL OWNS WOLFRAM & HART BUT PLANS ON DESTROYING IT!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Angel Season 6, Episode 5: Jealousy Takes It's Toll**

Angel woke up, and sat up, pushing back the blanket. His shirt was on the floor, and he had on, just a pair of boxers. He probably should have thought twice about what he wore, since they were in a house full of women.

"Angel?" A voice said softly.

"Just a minute." He answered, quickly putting on his black pants, and pulling over his dark green button down shirt. Angel finished buttoning it just as a potential came down.

"Yes?" He asked, standing up.

"Buffy told me to tell you to get out of the basement and take Spike, last time the first was here we had classes to be taught their weaknesses and blah blah. And we had them down here, so, you guys need to get out. Or stand back and watch, but you can't be half naked sleeping and snoring loud." The girl said, placing the white board on to the screws in the wall, and placing a blue marker on it, with an eraser next to it.

"Oh, sure." Angel said.

**Opening Credits**

Cordelia had agreed to teach one of their lessons since she was the one who had a vision, and knew a lot about them, even if she hadn't faught in their last apocalypse. Everyone sat down on the floor, staring at the white board.

"Okay, hi." Cordelia said. "You can just call me Cordelia." Angel and Spike were at the back wall, leaning against it and observing quietly. Spike whispered to Angel.

"Do you love her?"

"Who?" Angel asked, still staring at the observent potentials.

"Cordelia, you punce." Spike whispered back to Angel.

"What? No, why would I?" Angel asked. Spike felt empathy for Cordelia who was in love with Angel. Then again Angel hated Spike, and maybe he was lying.

"Just a question, mate." Spike said, leaning back in to the wall further. Cordelia was drawing a bringer on the white board.

"Some of you know this stuff already, but a lot of you don't, since you weren't here for the last apocalypse-" She was interuppted, and flew back against the wall, holding her head, dropping the marker on the floor. Angel rushed over, and grabbed her, holding her.

"What's happening!?" A potential panicked.

"She's having a vision, don't get your knickers in a twist." Spike said, rolling his eyes. Cordelia stopped after a minute, and sat up, Angel supporting her.

"What did you see?" Angel asked her.

"Oh my god." She said, falling back, he caught her, pushing her back up to sitting. "It was a small preview of the war. There were so many..SO many. Hundreds of thousands of bringers and uber-vamps. Potentials dying everywhere. So many..so bad..they are really strong, Angel." She said, worried.

"We'll figure this out." He said, placing a comforting hand on her cheek.

"If this could be any more corny." Spike said, once again rolling his eyes. "I can't take the stupidness anymore." He walked upstairs. Everyone followed, and Cordelia explained her vision to everyone. Dawn sipped her orange juice, silently.

"I'm going to die." Dawn said, trying to show no emotion. Potentials were crying, or just scared.

"I'm too young! I never asked for this!" A potential screamed.

"None of you did! But it's your destiny so suck it up!" Buffy demanded. Everyone looked over at her.

"Buffy.." Angel started. "They are just children." He said, looking around the room. They were sixteen, seventeen, eigtheen, and nineteen. A few were even fifteen.

"As young as I was when I started. So grow up, all of you. The sooner the better." Buffy said, walking up the steps.

"What a bitch..." A potential whispered. Angel ran after Buffy, and Cordelia felt her heart sink, as she went back over to the living room and sat on the couch, laying her head on the arm rest.

_**Song Daughters by John Mayer plays in background**_

Angel is trying to talk to Buffy, he turns her to face him, and she shakes her head.

"I love you Angel." She said, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, Buffy.." He said, shaking his head, and walking back down the steps. Skip to showing Cordelia walking out of the house, standing in front of it, the wind blowing back her hair and tears are streaming down her face slowly. Skip to Buffy crying on her bed, then showing Spike smoking in the basement, showing no emotion, the only emotion in his eyes. Then the camera shows Angel with his hands in his pockets. He is wearing his leather jacket, and is on the street, walking. Its late at night. It shows Cordelia once more, and another tear drips down, the camera follows the view of the tear down, falling to the grass, zooms in on the grass and the camera lowers dropping through the floor, showing a cave like room with the first formed as Buffy talking to the bringers, an uber-vamp on her side.

"Tonight you attack." It says, grinning. "Bring me Angel. We are going to force that soul out of him." The first says happily.

Angel enters the house, and a few potentials are in the livingroom on the couch, silent.

"Something happen?" He asks.

"No. Bored. So whats the story of you're unlife? We want to know so we can gossip about it." A sixteen year old girl with black hair said. He sat down on the other couch, wanting to brood in silence.

"Nothing to tell." He lied.

"Yes there is you big fat liar." A girl said. Angel stayed quiet. Xander came out to the living room.

"Have you guys seen Cordy? I wanted to talk to her about something.." Xander said. Everyone stared at him.

"She's not here?" Angel asked.

"No. She snuck out I guess. Hasn't really changed.." Just then Cordelia walked in. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

**Commercial Break**

Suddenly the power went out. Potentials were screaming.

"Oh my gosh!?" One said.

"Where are the candles I can light some." Rona said. Everyone was asking about candles and lighters.

"I have candles in the basement." Willow said.

"Wait a minute. Look at this." Cordelia said, on her knees on a couch, pushing a curtain away and looking out the window. Everyone gathered around the windows. Bringers surrounded the house. A large uber-vamp in the middle of them, facing the front door.

"Oh god. What do we do?"

"We can't fight them. More uber-vamps, look. We need to get out of here." Buffy told them.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" A potential asked.

"Follow me." Xander said, leading them to the back door. There were two bringers there. Everyone grabbed weapons from the weapons chest before running out and attacking the two bringers. Buffy chopped off ones head, and the other jumped at Dawn, who pushed it back, and was grabbed by Angel who snapped it's neck.

"Let's go." Xander said, leading them towards the woods. They ran inside, and soon a bringer pointed over, and an uber-vamp ran over, using it's super speed.

"Run!" A potential screamed, and everyone ran as fast as they could, and one was tripped. Bringers were running to them also. No one noticed, but turned when they heard a scream, the uber-vamp grabbed the girl and viciously sucked her blood, dropping her pale body to the ground. Everyone turned back around and kept running. Be good to your daughters too. A bringer grabbed a potential from the side, and stabbed her in the neck, she fell to the ground. They stopped running now surrounded, and fought back. A bringer grabbed Cordelia and stabbed her in the side, she winced in pain and dropped to the ground. Angel had just cut off a bringers head, before turning to see Cordelia.

"Cordy!" He ran over, and bent down, the side of her shirt was soaked in blood. The uber-vamp grabbed Angel, and he struggled, hitting it with his elbow, and Buffy ran over, plunging the stake in to its back, through to it's heart. The uber-vamp turned in to ashes. Angel thanked Buffy with his eyes, and ran back over to Cordelia. Buffy had a hint of jealousy in her eyes, but she ran to the potentials, a lot were hurt, on the floor.

"We need to get them back to the house now." Buffy said, seeing the bringers retreat. Angel lifted Cordelia, and everyone helped the injured people back in to the house. Angel dropped Cordelia on to the couch.

"I'll get the first aid kits!" Willow said, Kennedy behind her to get some extra ones, about four potential slayers were injured. They ran back, and through stuff around to people. Angel layed Cordelia on the couch, and lifted her shirt up to her bra to get to her wound.

"It's deep." He said, worried about her. Angel looked over to the bandage, and added some ointement on to it, but before placing it on, he took a wet cloth and cleaned out her cut, she groaned in pain and he placed the bandage on, fastening it on tightly. Angel pulled her shirt back down, and kissed her head. "You'll be okay, the ointment will sting."

"Thanks." She groaned out, smiling at him. He got up to help the others.

**Fade out. Fade back in, Angel is in the basement with Spike.**

Spike is sitting on his mattress, and Angel is reading a book on his own.

"You are such a pansy. Don't know what she sees in you." Spike said, rolling his eyes.

"Buffy is having trouble getting over me.." He said, sighing.

"I wasn't talking about Buffy. Spike said, rolling his eyes. Angel placed down the book, a bookmark to keep him in his place, he looked over at Spike.

"Who..?" Angel asked, clueless.

"Cordelia you poof!" Angel chuckled slightly.

"No, Spike, she doesn't love me."

"Oh yeah? Then why do you think she was crying the other day in the cemetery, she saw you kissing Buffy, why do you think she is depressed she is in love with you and can't have you. She's got the real puppy love for you, don't know why truth be told." Spike said.

"I..I didn't know."

"Yeah? Well now you do. And every minute you are making it worse for her. I feel bad for the girl. You obviously have a thing for Buffy still."  
"What? No. I've been in love with Cordelia for a while." Angel felt strange to be telling this to Spike, the last person-well vampire, he expected to tell anything about him.

"You do?" Spike sounded surprised.

"Uh yeah." Angel shifted. They were both quiet, and uncomfortable.

**Fade out, and back in they are all training in the backyard, it is sunlight out and Angel sits in the kitchen drinking pigs blood.**

He sips out of his mug, tiredly. It had been a long day, even though the day just started. He looked up when he saw Cordelia walk in.

"Hey." He said. She smiled at him and sat down on the stool at the table. Angel closes the cap to the blood and puts it back in the fridge, licking his lips and placing the mug in the sink. He leaned against the counter, where Cordelia is sitting across from on the stool.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"When the first was here earlier..what are you depressed about? I know it's not really my business, but I'm worried about you." Angel said.

"I don't really know what to tell you, Angel." Cordelia said, wanting to tell him the truth.

"Then let me start. Before you saying anything, I just-I wanted to let you know that I love you Cordelia, more then a friend. You mean the world to me and I don't know what I would do with out you." Angel told her, unsure of how she would react.

"Angel.." She started. "You know that we can't be together. But, I love you too." She said, smiling. "It's just that, I've seen you with Nina, and Buffy, and the jealousy of them is not going to stop. You will always have feelings for them, and I know I can't control that. I love you and I wish we could work out." Cordelia said, holding back her tears. He stared at her, nodding his head, understanding.

"I shou-" He was interuppted when Cordelia kissed him. "Cor.." He said, after they pulled apart.

"I know, I shouldn't have-" Angel kissed Cordelia back, forcing his tongue in to her mouth, and she returned, she climbed over the table to get to him, and wrapped her legs around his waiste, as he supported her with his hands on her ass, they fell back in to the fridge, and she pushed him closer to her, kissing him more passionatley. Angel flicked his tongue on her lips, playing with her, and kissing her again. He started pushing his hands up her shirt when...

"Buffy you in her-" Kennedy was cut off when she saw the two making out, Angel holding her up. He immediatley put her down.

"Oh uh..Kennedy." Angel said, clearing his throat.

"Hey..where's Buffy..?"

"Backyard." Cordelia said, straightening out her shirt.

"Thanks.." Kennedy said, running back out. Angel and Cordelia looked at each other with nervous looks on their faces.

"I'm going to go-do something." Cordelia said, running up the stairs. He pushed his hair back, leaning against the counter.

"Round house, duck!" Buffy told the potentials. They did a round house and ducked. Kennedy walked out, next to Willow.

"Hey." Willow said. "Did you get the rats tail from my room for the spell later?" Willow asked her, they were going to do a protection spell on the house.

"Oh yeah. I went inside and got a little memory loss from what I saw..."

"What did you see?" Willow asked.

"Cordelia and Angel were in the kitchen." Kennedy answered, licking her lips and watching the potentials.

"Cool. What were they doing?" Willow asked, not really caring.

"Well, from the make out session I saw, moaning." Kennedy said, looking at Willow.

"Wait what!?" Willow panicked, clearly un easy about this. She knew Buffy was still in love with Angel, and Cordelia and Angel would NEVER go for each other!...right?

"She had her legs around him and they were making out." Kennedy told Willow, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh my god." Willow said.

"What?" Buffy asked, coming over. A potential had taken over. "What's oh my god?" Buffy asked.

"I should probably tell you, even if it makes you sad. So..Kennedy, tell her." Willow said.

"Gee, I feel all warm inside. Cordelia and Angel were majorly making out, all over each other." Kenney said.

"..No they weren't. They couldn't. You probably are just..seeing things." Buffy said, blinking.

"No, they were definitley making out. They saw me and stopped. She had her legs around his waiste and everything."

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked.

"Positive." She answered Buffy. Buffy looked stunned, and ran inside the house. Looking for Angel or Cordelia.

**End Credits**


	6. Hysteria

**Title: _Angel Season 6_**

**Author:_ SylviaMoon_**

**Dislaimer: _I do not own any characters from Angel or Buffy or what ever, and don't make money from any fanfictions I make, and never will!!!! I made my own version of season 6 but I do not work with Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, or anyone._**

**Character Pairings:_ A/C, W/F, and more, just read ;)_**

**NOTE: FRED, GUNN, WESLEY, AND LORNE ARE STILL AROUND, AND THERE WAS NO BIG BATTLE THING, ANGEL STILL OWNS WOLFRAM & HART BUT PLANS ON DESTROYING IT!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Angel Season 6, Episode 6: Hysteria**

Buffy found Angel in the basement, practicing on the punching bag, his shirt was on the mattress and for a moment she just wanted to hug him, and stare at his muscles, she pulled herself out of it and ran down the steps.

"Angel." She said.

"What?" He asked, stopping.

"Kennedy told me about you and Cordelia." Buffy hoped that he would ask her what the hell are you talking about, and it be a big lie.

"What about us?"  
"How she saw you guys..making out.." Buffy said, clearing her throat.

"Oh....what about it..?" Angel asked.

"I-I..you can't. Not with her." She pouted, crossing her arms and looking at Angel, then looking down at the concrete and back up at him.

"That's not exactly your decision."

"I know. And you guys _could _probably date because I was the only one you ever fell in love with. But, why would you even have the least bit of feelings for..._her._"

"Buffy, I fell in love again. And in fact, it was with her, which is why Cordelia and I can't be dating, Angelus. I regret kissing her like that because of those risks, and I don't want to hurt your feelings but I'm more in love with her than I was with you.." He said, swallowing hard. He hated hurting her feelings, but knew that if he didn't do something, she wouldn't ever get over him.

**Opening Credits**

"You're kidding."  
"I'm not."

"That's ridiculous. You're fooling yourself." Buffy said, surprised.

"Don't come up to me and try to tell me how I feel. The only reason I'm here is to help stop the world from ending. Not for you, so cut the bull shit, Buffy." Angel said, before walking back up the steps, while buttoning his shirt back up. He bumped in to Cordelia.

"Angel."

"Cordy." He stated, standing still. He was at the top of the steps, and Buffy could hear them, she stood still, biting her cheeks.

"I had a vision." She told him, crossing her arms.

"What did you see?" Angel asked, placing an arm on her shoulder.

"What I saw, is unexplainabley scary, dangerous, and risky.." Cordelia said, holding her head, upset.

"Great.." He said sarcastically.

"There are way more then I thought. Uber vamps and bringers. We would need the whole human race on our damn side to win, and even then the odds would be low. Their army is-huge. I saw everyone..Fred..Gunn..killed. Even Willow and Xander. No one is going to live through this, Angel. I saw..I also saw the first become solid. Theres no way we can do this." Cordelia explained, after Buffy heard from the basement she ran up the steps.

"Are you-joking?" Buffy asked, clearly appalled.

"I wish." Cordelia said, looking down.

"What do you recommend?" Angel whispered. Cordelia looked so scared, upset, she brushed her hair back with her fingers.

"I suggest we do what Buffy and her friends did when that goddess Glory was around. I say we run." Cordelia said.

"Cor, theres no way we can run from an entire army."

"And theres no way we can fight it either. She's right, Angel." Buffy said, nodding frantically.

"Maybe we should wait, until you have another vision.." He said.

"I know you hate running. But, would you like all of your friends, and all of these fifteen, sixteen year old potentials to die? Even you? Me? Buffy? Everyone? We need to get out of here. I felt everything in that vision, it's dark." Cordelia said, sighing heavily.

"Fine. But then, where the hell would we go?" Angel asked.

"The van. It wouldn't fit all of the potentials so maybe get like, one more. And move as far as we can, go to the middle of no where or what ever, but far from here." Cordelia said. Buffy and Angel both felt she wasn't telling them something, something bad.

"I agree with you..for once..I'll let the others know, and you two..try and find another van." Buffy said, pushing past them and running up. Angel pushed his hair back.

"Cordy, what are you not telling us?" He asked. "We need to know."

"If we run, it won't be important." She said, walking up also. Buffy had everyone gathered in the living room.

"Alright, so we are getting one more van, and we will go in the middle of no where. I know this is scary, for everyone, but Cordelia had a vision, and I'm not saying names, but very important people will die, and apparently the world will crumble. The war is far bigger then we thought, and the first will become solid if we fight back. We need to run, it's the only way. We will have two vans, and there are fridges in both, when we run out of food, a few people will go back and get more, and come back. I am aware of how scary this is, but it's the real deal." Buffy said, taking a deep breath.

"Finally, a sensible plan." Rona said.

"I don't think thats appropriate, Buffy." Giles said.

"You got a better idea!?" She spat back. "Look, there are about..." Buffy paused for a minute. Fred spoke.

"Twenty-one of us."

"Right, twenty one. And we will have eleven people in one van, and ten in the other." Buffy said.

"Don't you think you are exaggerating?" Cassandra asked.

"No. I don't. Pack your clothes, and important things to you, and we will meet in the living room. Does anyone know where we can get another van?" Buffy responded.  
"I know where the van I used back when Glory was around is. I'll get it, be back soon." Spike walked out.

"Great. Pack people." Buffy said, walking up the stairs, to pack her things. Cordelia was still looking down, Angel walked over.

"Cor, what is it?" He started. "Please, tell me."

"I felt it..so real. The pain of everyone who died in the war, how evil everything was...the world really was going to end, if we don't run, it will." Cordelia said, a single tear dropping from her eye. Angel kissed her cheek.

"Everything will be okay." He said, and she nodded walking over to her suitcase, and zipping it up, her stuff was already inside of it, because she never got the time to unpack it. A few potentials were ready quickly because they didn't have much. Spike came back soon, and had the van parked in the front, he walked in and everyone was already packed, waiting in the living room.

"Alright, one of the vans has two bedrooms, which will be the one with eleven people, and the other van has one bedroom which will be for the ten people. One bathroom each are in both vans, and uh, yeah." Spike said, leaning against the wall. Buffy stood up.

"Great. I will divide the groups, by using this hat I used to make it fair. Eleven of the pieces of paper say van 1, which is the van with two bedrooms, ten of the pieces say van 2, which is the van with one bedroom." Willow said, holding up a black hat, she picked out first. Everyone kept picking, and here are the results....

VAN 1 : Two Bedroom Van

1: Angel

2: Buffy

3: Rachel

4: Tyra

5: Willow

6: Cordelia

7: Giles

8: Kennedy

9: Fred

10: Penny

11: Cassandra

VAN 2 : One Bedroom Van

1: Rona

2: Dawn

3: Spike

4: Wesley

5: Gunn

6: Lorne

7: Kelly

8: Xander

9: Lily

10: Emily

Everyone picked up their suitcases, and people kept bothering Buffy about the plan, but her foot was down. Everyone in van 1 placed their things in a large drawer above the booth where the table was. When they ran out of room, Cordelia, Buffy, and Willow just put their suitcases in the corner of one of the bedrooms. Giles had agreed to drive. Everyone relaxed around, talking, worrying, while Angel, Willow, and Cassandra split the food with the people from van 2, putting it in their mini fridge, and cabinets.

"Ready?" Giles asked, when everyone that belonged in van 1 went back in. A few people told him they were, and Angel went in to one of the bedrooms to brood. He turned off the lights, and sat on the bed. A couple of girls went in the other bedroom to talk, and some played chess or a board game, or sat around at the booth. Cordelia stood for a minute, thinking. She felt strange, because very unlikely of her, she wanted to lock herself up in a room and sit in silence.

"Check mate biotch!" Penny said, moving her chess piece. Cordelia sighed, and Buffy walked over to her, as the van started, and started driving.

"You okay?" Buffy asked. Even though she was completely jealous of Cordelia, she still cared about her.

"Fine." Cordelia said, standing still, blinking a few times. Buffy nodded and walked towards the front to talk to Giles. Cordelia knocked on the bedroom Angel was in, and opened it when no one answered, sliding the door closed behind her. "Can I come in?" Cordelia said, already inside.

"What?" Angel asked, looking up at her, leaning against the head board. She turned on the light. "Can you keep it on dim-hurts my eyes." He said, sighing. She turned it low, dimmed again. Cordelia walked over to him and sat down on the bed, sitting next to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"You know already."

"Well, sometimes it's better to talk about your emotions. I'm scared to Angel. But we packed weapons, and a lot of food, and we even have one of Giles' sources from the watchers council driving a car down for us so when we run out of food and stuff, a few of us can drive back in the car.." Cordelia told him. He didn't answer. "I need to tell you something." Cordelia said, sighing. Angel turned his head to look at her. She turned to him too, their faces a few inches apart.

"What?"

"I know Spike told you this because he can't close his fat mouth, but it probably means more coming from me..here it goes..I'm madly in love with you. I have never loved anyone this much, and I..that's it..I just, had to tell you." She told him, wiping a tear away. He paused, staring at her hazel eyes, wet with tears.

"I love you too." Angel said, taking her hands.

"You don't have to say what you don't mean, Angel."

"I don't." He said again, crushing his lips against hers, teasing her lips with his tongue. She deepened the kiss, and moaned as he pushed his tongue farther in her mouth. Cordelia moved her hands to his cheek, kissing him. Angel pushed her down to laying position, and went on top of her, kissing her lips again, and moving his hands up and down her clothed body. He stopped at her nipple, and teased it through the cloth. She placed his hands on the back of his neck, and kissed him again.

"Cordy.." He said, stopping. "We can't.." He jumped off of her, and moved away, refusing to look at her. He clenched his fist, and his jaw, closing his eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry." She said, wiping her tears, she couldn't leave the room like this, crying. Angel, still turned towards the wall, standing up to it.

"I think you should switch with someone in the other van.." He said, turning to face her.

"What?" She asked, tears in her eyes, her mouth paused open. Cordelia stared at him for a minute, astounded.

"Cordelia..I love you, so much, and apparently you love me too, this can't be happening. If we-get too close, Angelus will come back, I can't risk it, I can't risk _you_. Maybe someone on the other van will switch vans with you." Angel said, trying hard not to look her in the eyes. He closed his eyes tightly when he heard her start to cry harder. Cordelia tried to control her tears, but she couldn't.

"So this is it?" She choked out, crying.

"I think it would be best if we stayed away from each other." He said, looking away from her face.

"And how the hell are we supposed to do that when we work at the same place?" Cordelia asked, between sobs.

"We'll figure it out..just..get out..please." He said, wanting her to leave the room so he could brood. Of course she couldn't change vans until they stopped at their destination, but until then he wanted her to stay away from him.

"Is this fun for you? Watching me suffer?"

"No. Cordelia I didn-" He was interrupted by her.

"You're playing with me. Stop!" Cordelia panicked, her heart thumping in her ear drums, as she pulled at her hair.

"I don't want to do this! Do you think it's not making me suffer? That I don't want to just grab you and kiss you!?" He argued, looking at her now, pointing his finger.

"I _don't _think this is making you suffer. Hell, you're not even the least bit sad."

"Not sad? I want to break down right now, but I can't, because I have to stay strong!" Angel said, becoming angry.

"Just, get out of here!" Cordelia's voice cracked. Her face was red, tears stinging her eyes. He was trying so hard not to fall apart in front of her, tears beginning to well up his eyes.

"I want nothing more than to be with you. I have nothing to offer you. We couldn't go in the sunlight, have children, get married, grow old together, or even make love. None of it."

"I never said I needed any of that stuff!"

"You didn't have to." He said more quietly, and softly now. They were both just upset, standing there.

"I can't leave the room like this." Cordelia said. Angel didn't respond, he just sat on the edge of the bed, facing the wall. "Asshole." She said, before leaving, slamming the door behind her, he clenched his jaw. Everyone looked over at Cordelia, she was barely able to breathe, she was crying so hard. Buffy ran over.

"What the hell happened?" She asked, worried. Cordelia couldn't even talk if she wanted to, she ran in to the other bedroom, and closed the door, locking it, and crying, collapsing on to the bed. Buffy ran in to Angels room, closing the door. He was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What?" Angel spat.

"Don't _What _me! Cordelia was crying hysterically! What the fuck did you do!?" Buffy demanded.

"I told her we couldn't be together..right after kissing her.."

"You are an idiot." Buffy spat, leaving the room. He layed back down on the bed, crying silently. He fell asleep, and after what seemed like eternity, a potential walked in.

"Angel, we're here." The girl said, leaving. He groaned, and stood up, fixing his leather jacket.

**End Credits**


	7. The Death Of Too Many

**Title: _Angel Season 6_**

**Author:_ SylviaMoon_**

**Dislaimer: _I do not own any characters from Angel or Buffy or what ever, and don't make money from any fanfictions I make, and never will!!!! I made my own version of season 6 but I do not work with Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, or anyone._**

**Character Pairings:_ A/C, W/F, and more, just read ;)_**

**NOTE: FRED, GUNN, WESLEY, AND LORNE ARE STILL AROUND, AND THERE WAS NO BIG BATTLE THING, ANGEL STILL OWNS WOLFRAM & HART BUT PLANS ON DESTROYING IT!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A/N: I just realized how angsty I've been making it, but the beginning of this chapter is, but it will get better ^.^

**Angel Season 6, Episode 7: The Death Of Too Many**

They parked the vans diagnol from each other. Everyone stepped out, they were in the middle of no where.

"We'll give it time, we will of course go back to Sunnydale, maybe stay here for a week or two." Buffy stated.

"I agree. We can not stay out here too long, but not long enough for the bringers, and demons to find us. Of course the first could come and bother us because all it has to do is teleport, but the bringers and demons probably wouldn't come out this far." Giles said. "Actually now that I think about it they would do anything the first says.."

"So are you saying coming here was a waste!?" Tyra spat.

"We will stay here for maybe two days.." Giles ignored her, walking back in the van.

**Opening Credits**

Cordelia sighed, and went right back in the van, and opened the fridge, taking out water, pouring it in a plastic cup, and putting away the water jug. She sipped on the cup, glad to finally have some water after a long ride. Angel walked in.

"Cor, what are you doing here?"

"Drinking water?" She said, eying him. He groaned, dropping his hands to his sides, glaring at her.

"You were supposed to switch vans with someone."  
"What am I your slave? You don't want to be near me, then YOU change vans. And also..." She delayed for a moment, surprised at herself for what she was about to stay. "Fuck off." She sighed, walking to a bedroom and closing the door. Angel pushed his hair back, groaning.

"This sucks. At least we are only staying for two days." Emily said, brushing her fingers through her knotty red hair. People went in different directions, some people that belonged in van 1 went to van 2 to hang out with their friends. Angel sat at the booth in the van, brooding in silence. Cordelia, Angel, and Emily were the only people in the van, everyone else were outside, or in the other van hanging out. A couple of people had decided to have a picnic. Emily was in the second bedroom, and Cordelia was in the first, so he had to brood out in the open. Back in the room Cordelia was in, she was pacing the room.

"Stupid idiot. Thinks he can control everyone. 'Well I'm Mr. Vampire I can do what ever I want because I'm strong and broody hardy har har!" She mocked him, even though he wasn't in the room. She spoke quietly so he couldn't hear her with his vampire hearing. "Oh no-not now!" She said, grabbing her head and falling back on to the bed, screaming in agony. Angel heard, and even though they were angry at each other, he still cared about her. He ran in the room, and held Cordelia back from hurting herself. Her body convulsed, trying to push itself off the bed, he held her down on the bed as she spasmed. _Hundreds and hundreds of uber-vamps and a bunch of bringers attacked the vans, killing potentials. _Cordelia finished having her vision, still spasming a little bit. Soon she stopped and he let her go.

"What did you see?" He asked, looking away from her. Cordelia sighed heavily, and wiped her eyes, knowing tears were coming. Angel looked at her, seeing her upset. Cordelia repeatidly wiped at her eyes, but the tears kept coming. "What?" He repeated.

"Their coming." He had confusion in his eyes, but immediatley widened them.

"The bringers?" She nodded at him.

"And uber-vamps." Cordelia told him. He took her hand, and led her outside, so she could tell everyone. "Uber-vamps and bringers, coming." She told them.

"How many?" Xander asked.

"Not sure. As many as the war will have. This really isn't good. We need to get back to Sunnydale NOW and go to the hell mouth, same place you had your last war." Cordelia told them. They agreed immediatley and shuffled in to their vans. Giles drove in their van, and they began their journey back to Sunnydale.

"What a waste of time. Coming all the way here, just for Cordelia to have a vision, and for us to leave." Willow groaned. Everyone fell silent. Cordelia walked in to the bedroom, closing the door, letting tears fall. She knew it was the end. Angel came in with out knocking, she was on the bed crying.

"Cordelia." He said, closing the door and running over to her, sitting next to her, and pulling her to him.

"Leave me alone!" She said angrily, gritting her teeth. Angel refused to leave.

"Cordy, I love you. Know that. This could be the end, for all of us. I just-I want us to be able to-be okay with one another. I don't want to die knowing you hate me."  
"I never could hate you Angel." Cordelia told him, placing a hand on his cheek. He smiled, and she moved her hand. Angel leaned in and kissed her on the lips lightly. It took a moment for him to respond to what he just did.

"Sorry.." He said.

"Angel don't be sorry. And ya'know something? You are one Bi-Polar vampire. One moment it's 'get out I feel broody' next moment its, 'I love you don't leave me.' You are so strange." Cordelia said, leaning her head on his shoulder. Angel layed them back on the bed, so he could hold her small body close to his large one. She turned around, her back against him, he could smell her hair, she smelt so good to him, Cordelia was addicting like a drug. Her form fit perfectly in to him as they both lay, legs bent.

"I hope you know how much I love you." He said in to her hair.

"I do. I love you too." Cordelia said, moving her right arm back to pat his arm. After that gesture, she moved her hand, and he wrapped his hand around her waiste, pulling her tighter to him.

"I didn't think it was possible for anyone to be perfect." Angel said, tiredly, as he held on to her tightly.

"It isn't. No one is perfect Angel, and you know that." Cordelia said, placing her arm on the arm that was around her. After a few minutes they both fell asleep, Cordelia safe in his arms. Later, when they woke up, Cordelia turned around to see he was already awake, smiling and staring at her. "How long have you been awake?" She asked him, rubbing her eyes.

"About ten minutes." He said, caressing her face softly.

"Weirdo." She teased, leaning in to him and kissing him on the lips, her tongue teasing his lips, and he responded with his own. Just then Fred popped in, the two pulled apart. 'Always interuppted' Cordelia thought, sitting up.

"Ooh, oh..Yeah, I just wanted to let you know we are here." Fred told them, blushing madly and running out of the room.

"Let's go." Cordelia sighed, as he took her hand, and pulled her off the bed, they walked out of the van.

"Okay people-Angel I don't remember you putting on lipstick." Buffy said, pointing at the smeared lipstick on his face. He quickly rubbed it off.

"COUGH Cordelia COUGH." Penny joked, and a few potentials laughed.

"Finally." Buffy said, smiling.

"Wait what?" Cordelia asked, confused. She thought that Buffy hated her, and would do anything to be with him.

"I realized that you both really love each other, and hell, we've all moved on." Buffy said. "Come on, we're at the high school. We need to get to the basement." She finished, they followed her through the front doors of the school. They ran down the hallway, everyone had gotten a weapon from the van. Buffy had her special axe weapon that killed Caleb, that she got from him in the last war.

"We need to get in to groups." Giles said.

"Mmkay, what's the plan watcher man?" Xander rhymed.

"Let's see." Giles started, clearing his throat and looking at the people around him. "Xander, Dawn, and Rachel, you three stand where the entrance of the basement stairs are. Do not go in the basement, stand by the entrance to it, when they are running past they will go up and near you." Giles said, thinking.

"Alrighty." Xander said.

"Fred, Lorne, and I will stand by the entrance to the hell mouth, where most of you will be fighting, which is the main fighting area. We will be right up the stairs of the hell mouth, which is the basement, and right up the basement steps are Xander, Dawn, and Rachel, as I said before." Giles said.

"Gotcha." Fred smiled.

"Emily, Cassandra, and Kelly I want you to stand by the stairs to go up the stairs of the school to the second floor, they will run by when going towards the entrance of the school." He said.

"Okay." They agreed.

"Tyra, and Willow, I want you to stay in the school, but right in front of the front doors to it." Giles said.

"Okay." Willow nodded.

"The rest of you will be going down the stairs to the hellmouth, where most of the action will take place. Go." Buffy finished for Giles. Everyone spread in to different directions, but the people going to the same area stuck together. Cordelia and Angel held hands, he was glad to be going to the same area so he could watch over her, but angry that it was the most dangerous area.

"I know I can't convince you not to battle. Just know that I love you, and no matter what happens, I will." Angel said, squeezing her hand.

"I'll always love you too. Even if I die, which, by the looks of it, the chances are really high, keep fighting the good fight, for me." Cordelia said, squeezing his hand back. They were both quiet after that, and walked down the steps of the basement, Angel gripped his sword.

"I better not get sucked in to an amulet this time. Bloody blokes made that amulet." Spike said, shaking his head. They stood in a circle around the pentagram leading to the hell mouth. Buffy held a dagger, and cut her wrist, letting the blood fall to the pentagram, it shone a little, and they passed the dagger along the circle, once everyone had their blood pour a little bit, the light shined bright, and the circle formed in to a spiraling stair case. Everyone walked down it in a line, quietly. They ended up on a large platform, everything was stone, sort of cave like, but a million times bigger. (Looks just like the same area they fought in season 7 of buffy, the last episode.) A large platform, which led far down to a steep area, that went far back, which is where the uber-vamps and bringers would coem from.

"Ready to die?" Lily asked, swalllowing hard.

"Not quite. I don't plan on dying." Gunn said, they suddenly heard loud roaring, and screaming, like a mob that went on for miles. Everyone stepped forward to see hundreds of thousands of uber-vamps and bringers running up to the large stone, they were safe until they started to climb up to them.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, this isn't happening." Rona cried. A couple of uber-vamps jumped up. One punched Rona in the face hard, and she grabbed it's arm, twisting it back, and punching it in the stomach, it barely had a reaction, and grabbed her by the throat, throwing her in to the wall.

"No way!" Rona cried. A bringer was advancing on Cordelia with its sharp curved dagger, and swung it's blade at her, she ducked and it missed her, when it struck again, she jumped.

"Missed me again!" Cordelia smiled in victory, and grabbed his wrist, turning the bringers own blade, and making it stab itself, the bringer fell back dead. "Seer: 1, Bringer: 0!" She said, before jumping at another bringer. Angel found it hard to watch Cordelia while being attacked by many uber-vamps, so he decided not to focus on her. He swung his sword in a circle, chopping off ones head, as another grabbed him by the throat from Angel's back, and started to twist his head back, trying to take it off. Angel head butted the uber-vamps, and kicked it, turning around, and shoving the sword in to it's throats, it poofed in to dust.

"These guys are strong!" Kennedy said, letting out a gust of air. She felt the wind being knocked out of her when one punched her hard in the gut. She kicked it back and sliced it in half with her well-sharpened axe. "But not strong enough!" Bringers and uber-vamps were everywhere, not lightening up. Everyone had broken out in to a sweat, well, everyone who was living. A bringer was battling with Penny, and she punched it, it barely flinched, and grabbed her throat, snapping it back. Her body fell lifelessly to the ground. Gunn did a spin kick on a bringer, and back kicked the uber-vamp advacing on him from behind. He thought for a minute, and had his side faced to both of them, he stabbed the bringer with the sharp end, and then pushed it back forcing the wooden part in to the uber-vamps heart.

"Alright!," Gunn said in triumph. A bringer pounced at Buffy and she ducked, kicking it hard in the stomach as it flew across the room, she had her fists clenched, she was in a fighting stance, and turned around, kicking an uber-vamps in the head, lifting her leg up high.

"We're just potentials! We aren't strong enough!" Rona screamed, as four uber-vamps advanced on her. Buffy ran over to help, and pulled one off, the rest followed and grabbed at Buffy, tugging at her limbs. Rona tried to help, but another threw her back in to the wall.

"Hey! I believe you forgot something!" Faith screamed, trudging down the stairs.

"Faith! Where the bloody hell have you been!?" Spike screamed.

"You guys took off with out giving me word! Forget to tell me about running away in the van? You people shock me." Faith said, rolling her eyes, and running to Buffy's side, pulling away the vampires. She staked one, and turned to Buffy, helping her up by pulling her forearm.

"Thanks." Buffy breathed, they kept fighting, when suddenly the building started to crumble, the ceiling breaking.

"Let's get out of here!" Lily screamed.

"I'm agreeing here!" Gunn said, the light from outside began to shine, and the vampires were dusting, leaving the bringers there. But the bringers were busy running, and they ran up the stairs seeing Fred, Lorne, and Giles, who had their weapons ready as they started stabbing, and hitting. The potentials and people began to run up, and Lily tripped, falling back, hurt. Angel was about to run and help, when a large piece of stone crushed her, he closed his eyes, and turned away, opening them and running up the stairs, Cordelia in front of him.

"We need to get out of the building!" Xander said, running over with Dawn and Rachel. Everyone ran for the entrance, everyone who was helping out at different parts of the school, running with them. They ran in to the school bus at the front, and jumped it, Giles getting at the wheel as he drove.

"Sunlight!" Angel growled, Spike next to him, as they stood, still inside of the building. It was crumbling piece by piece.

"Angel!" Cordelia screamed. Buffy turned around.

"Spike!" Buffy screamed also. They ran over to them.

"Go, we can't!" Angel told them. Cordelia just looked at him upset, she wouldn't leave him, and he knew how stubborn she was. "Go." He said softly.

"No." Cordelia said sternly, grabbing his hand. He knew she wouldn't so he decided to think fast, and Spike and Angel both pulled their jackets over their heads, as the women they loved helped them run to the bus, as they got on, with just a little bit of burned wrists. Angel sat in his seat, helping the injured Kelly.

"Listen to me! You are GOING to make it!" Emily screamed at Tyra as she bandaged her. People were crying, dying, hurt, or helping. Giles drove as fast as he could, in a way, racing Sunnydale as the entire neighborhood began to crumble to bits.

"Where the bloody hell am I driving to!?" Giles panicked. Everyone looked at each other confused, when Angel came up with a not so great idea.

"The Hyperion Hotel, LA. I still have the hotel under contract, I still own it. I never broke the lease, I was planning on it, but I guess that's changing." Angel told them.

"Good. We can stay there for how long?" Buffy asked.

"I'm going to keep it. So, stay for as many days, weeks, months, even years as all of you need to." Angel smiled.

"Thankyou so much. We have no where else to go, none of us." Willow said, sighing.

"Now the hotel, really _will _be like a hotel with this many people here." Cordelia laughed.

"While we are talking, I know this isn't the right time because of the people who just died, and everything, but, while on the subject of the Hyperion. I think I'm going to quit Wolfram & Hart." Angel told them, inhaling the air he didn't need.

"Are you serious?" Fred asked. Angel nodded.

"I think you're making the right choice. After Hamilton, and the senior partner business, it is best to leave the firm." Wesley said.

"We need to destroy Wolfram & Hart though." Angel thought for a moment.

"It is strong, it will keep re-building itself, and exists all over the world." Wesley told him.

"You're right.." Everyone sat, helping one another, talking, or sitting silently. Angel walked over to Cordelia and sat next to her.

"Hey." She said, smiling at him. He didn't answer, and instead softly kissed her. "I'll take that as a hello." Cordelia spoke quietly.

"What do you think about leaving Wolfram & Hart?"  
"I think, you shouldn't care what I think. Do what you think would be best for us, for all of us."  
"I'm not exactly sure what is best for us, Cor." Angel said, sighing.

"Well, if you really need my opinion, I think we should stay the hell away from that place." He kissed her in response.

"Alright." Angel said. She leaned on his shoulder, and fell asleep. He couldn't help but watch Cordelia as she slept, so peaceful, and beautiful. After a while of thinking, he drifted off too.

**End Credits, Review please :) I hope I did good with this chapter, I tried to do good with the fighty scenes.**


	8. Hazards Of Myself

**Title: _Angel Season 6_**

**Author:_ SylviaMoon_**

**Dislaimer: _I do not own any characters from Angel or Buffy or what ever, and don't make money from any fanfictions I make, and never will!!!! I made my own version of season 6 but I do not work with Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, or anyone._**

**Character Pairings:_ A/C, W/F, and more, just read ;)_**

**NOTE: FRED, GUNN, WESLEY, AND LORNE ARE STILL AROUND, AND THERE WAS NO BIG BATTLE THING, ANGEL STILL OWNS WOLFRAM & HART BUT PLANS ON DESTROYING IT!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Angel Season 6, Episode 8: Hazards Of Myself**

They arrived at the hotel late, and everyone walked in oohing and ahing.

"Damn! This place is sweet!" Kelly said, jumping up and down.

"Find a room that's available." Wesley told the newcomers, as they all went upstairs.

"Thanks so much for letting us all stay here." Buffy said smiling. Angel nodded at her, and stretched, glad to be at the hotel.

"I'm going to go take care of some things at Wolfram & Hart, stay here." Angel said, he kissed Cordelia's cheek, and left. When Buffy found a room, she came back down.

"We may not have used to get along too well, but I don't want us to be enemies. I think we should get along. Start fresh. I'm happy for you and Angel." Buffy said, smiling, trying to swallow down her jealousies.

"I'd like that." Cordelia smiled. "I'm going to make some coffee." She said, walking over to the kitchen. Buffy nodded and walked up the steps to go tell Willow how brave she had just been.

**Opening Credits**

Angel walked back in the hotel to see everyone speaking loudly, and hanging out, they immediatley shut up when Angel walked in.

"And?" Gunn questioned.

"As of now, none of us work for Wolfram & Hart."He told them with a smile.

"They seriously let us off the hook that easy? With out a huge war?" Cordelia asked, surprised.

"No. They are probably going to try and kill us on various attempts, but there are a lot of us now. I'm not worried." He said, moving over to the fridge to get blood. "And all of your stuff is in the trunk of my car, I got all of your stuff together." He told his friends. Wesley, Cordelia, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne ran out to his car to get their stuff.

"As I was saying, Kelly, what do you think?" Cassandra asked.

"I totally think you should." Kelly smiled. "It would be perfect!" They grinned at each other, sending knowing glances. Cassandra nodded slightly, and got up.

"I'm going shopping for stuff in my room tomorrow afternoon. Anyone want to come?"

"I'll come." Emily said.

"Me too." Willow agreed. Dawn agreed also.

"Great!" Cassandra smiled, placing her coffee in the sink and skipping up the steps to her bedroom. The group of people who went to the car came back with a bunch of bags, and went straight up to their rooms to put their stuff away.

"I'm going to miss the lab stuff and everything, but maybe it's best we stay." Fred said.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Buffy said, everyone else agreed and went up to their rooms. Though Cordelia and Angel wanted to share a room, they decided it would be too tempting, and they couldn't risk Angelus. So, they settled for their rooms being across from each other. Angel walked in his room, and turned off the light, but turned on the lamp on the end table next to his bed, closing the door and taking off his shirt and shoes, putting on black pajama pants. He layed down next to the lamp and began to read his book. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door. Before he could answer Cassandra walked in.

"Can I help you with something?" Angel asked.

"I just wanted to..talk." She said, moving over, and sitting at the edge of the bed. Angel shifted uncomftorably and moved farther back in to the headboard.

"Uh Cassandra, as much as I would like to talk to you, I'm really tired, and you should get some sleep too, you hurt your arm in the war." He said, pointing at the bandage covering most of her right arm.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. Willow put some pain killer ointment on it. I can't believe so many people died..God, Lily died on the bus, when we were on our way here. I really thought she would pull through, she's tough." She said, sighing.

"Thats what you will have to go through, being a potential. One day everyone dies, but some sooner than others. You might even live to become the slayer."

"I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. Maybe I'll die of old age before I get to be the slayer, I would like that. Being the slayer, sounds, really scary, but somewhat rewarding." Cassandra spoke softly, blinking a few times, and crawling closer to Angel. "Ya' know, everyone used to talk about you back at Buffy's house before the war. Rumors. Bad ones. I never believed any of them."

"What kind of rumors?" Angel asked, moving a little away from her.

"That you used to be evil. A thing called Angelus that tortured and killed a lot of people in like the 1800's."

"They aren't rumors. They are true." He said, looking straight ahead. Cassandra screamed and ran out of the room. Cordelia, Buffy, and Tyra ran over.

"What happened!?" Buffy asked.

"Angelus!" Cassandra cried, hiding behind Buffy.

"What? How?" Cordelia asked, shocked. She blinked a few times, and stared at Angels room door. Cordelia walked in.

"Be careful Cor-delia.." Buffy said. Cordelia walked over to Angel, who stood up.

"Cassandra said-" Cordelia started, but was interuppted by Angel.

"She thought I was Angelus because I told her the rumors about me were true. About killing people a long time ago.."

"Oh. Cassandra that was him without a soul, he has a soul now, and is good." Buffy answered, nodding. Cassandra stayed quiet and walked down the stairs, feeling stupid.

"What was she doing in your room?" Cordelia asked, crossing her arms.

"She said that she wanted to talk." Angel said, kissing Cordelia's temple. "Goodnight." Cordelia nodded at him, and bit her lip, then turning and walking in to her room, closing the door.

"Alrighty then." Tyra said, walking off. Everyone left Angel, and he went back in his room, instead of reading his book, he decided to sleep.

**Fade Out, Fade In. Wolfram & Hart, Lilah Morgans Office**

Lilah has the phone to her ear, and she is standing up, next to her black large rolling chair.

"Today." She confirmed in to the phone. "I don't care how many god damn people you have to contact, I want it done, or I will slowly rip off your skin, place it in boiling water, and sow it back on to you inside out!" Lilah threatened. She slammed the phone on the reciever, and straightened out her black short skirt, smiling. Gavin walked in.

"Enjoying life?" He asked.

"Very much. I'm glad Angel finally quit!"

"Why did we bother hiring him, we could have went straight to the original plan. Bringing all important employees back to life and getting back to business?"

"Because, Angel had to think that Wolfram & Hart was done. He had to think, after he quits they won't have a boss, and, with out a boss they will not be able to run the business. Now that he thinks that, he won't bother randomly coming in to steal our scrolls or threaten me." Lilah explained. "Oh by the way, why are you still in my office?"

"You'll never believe what's happening at the Hyperion."

"Angels place?"  
"Yes. There are twelve new members apart of their team. Potential slayers, and the slayer with her friends and watcher." Gavin said. Lilah was shocked by this.

"Twelve you say? Potentials, and a slayer with her friends..Not good. Too powerful. We need to get something done about that. You're having that guy in the audio room make a script of everything that happens in the hotel, correct?"

"Yes..why?"

"Come on." Lilah said, leading him out in to the hallway, strutting.

**Fade Out, and In to the street, Angel is patrolling**

He had a hard time convincing the potentials, and Buffy, that he would patrol, and didn't need help. Angel walked down the street, and heard screaming, he sped up to a nearby alley, next to a night club, the music obnoxious and loud. He ran down the alley to see a girl pinned, about to have her blood drained. Angel pulled the vampire back, and it fell to the floor. The girl was holding her neck, panting, and crying. The vampire stood up and punched Angel in the face, sending him in to the wall. He was about to punch Angel again, when Angel unexpectidly grabbed the vampires arm, twisted it back, and took out his stake from his pocket, staking him from the back. It turned to dust and ashes. Angel turned to the girl, and walked over to her. She had dark red, long curly hair, and full lips, purple lipstick, and a red outlining.

"H-He was going to kill me! He bit me!" The girl said, out of breath.

"You'll be okay." Angel said, turning away.

"Thankyou." She said, smiling. Angel didn't answer, and he walked away. A girl dressed in black leather pants, with a blue leather belly shirt walled past Angel, glaring at him. He turned to see her walk in the alley the red head was in. Angel heard a scream and ran back in to see the girl in leather, pour a bottle of shiny green liquid on the girl. The bottle was only about two inches tall, and then the girl in leather threw the empty glass bottle on the floor, the glass shattering. The red head was on the floor groaning in pain, in seconds she stood up. Angel peeped from the corner, watching what they were doing, unseen.

"Shopping?" The girl in leather asked.

"God yes." The red head said, pulling her shirt open a little to make it more revealing. "I need to get some leather. Then we need to make a quick stop at my cheating boyfriends house!" She said, her eyes cold with anger. They laughed, and Angel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, running away from the scene, so they didn't see him. He entered the Hyperion.

"Something strange is going on." He told them, seeing everyone come down the steps to find out.

"Like what?" Fred asked, popping a fruity cheerio in her mouth. Angel explained what he had seen, and they looked surprised.

"Green shiny liquid?" Emily asked.

"And, this liquid, made the girl react by standing up, and wanting to visit her boyfriend, and go shopping for leather? What the hell?" Buffy asked.

"It has to be somethiing mystical, the green bottle looked neon colored, like toxic. The girl was in pain, but stood up and they both had cold eyes, no fear, just anger." Angel explained.

"We should look in to it." Wesley and Giles said at the same time, looking over at each other and taking off their glasses, wiping it with a white cloth.

"Let us know if you see anything else." Giles said. Everyone nodded, and went back to their business.

"Hey." Cordelia said, walking over to Angel, and looking up at him, smiling. She had a tight purple shirt on, long sleeved, and the ends of the sleeves frilled out, it was low cut in a half circle shape.

"Hey." He said, pecking her lips quickly.

"Even if what we are dealing with is mystical, what the hell is it?"

"Not sure. It might be something that, it effects you in to wanting to be, meaner, or-I don't know.." Angel said, trying to think.

"Hm." Cordelia said, thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" Angel asked.

"Doesn't matter." She said, wrapping her arms around his waiste, and kissing him on the lips again. He smiled and kissed her head.

"I'm going to train in the basement." He said, releasing her and walking down the steps, closing the door behind him. Cordelia was the only one in the lobby, and she huffed a piece of air away from her face, boredly. A girl dressed in leather walked in, a hot pink mini skirt, with a hot pink tight leather shirt, almost as short as a bra walked in. She had on black high heels that clunked as she walked.

"Can I help you?" Cordelia asked, shocked at this girls outfit. The girl just walked straight in front of Cordelia, and another girl in leather walked in.

"Finally Rosa, I've been waiting." The hot pink dressed girl said. The girl in red rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Sarah, I was busy torturing that guy in the clothing store." Rosa said, laughing. Rosa walked over to Cordelia, and held her against the counter, so she couldn't move. Sarah quickly took out the green liquid bottle from her purse.

"HELP!!!" Cordelia screamed as loud as she could. Sarah opened the bottle and splashed it on to Cordelia, Fred ran down the steps.

"Cordy!" Fred screamed. Cordelia fell to the ground, groaning in pain. She screamed in agony.

"Have anymore? Theres another one up there." Rosa said, pointing to Fred.

"Nah. We have to get more from the boss." Sarah told her. Cordelia stood up.

"Let's get you some nice leather clothes." Rosa said, laughing. Cordelia blinked a few times, and joined them in laughing, Angel crashed open the basement door, coming up the steps.

"I heard screaming." He stopped talking when he saw the girls in leather.

"Ew. We'll come back and ruin his life after we get you clothes. Whats your name?" Sarah asked.

"Cordelia. You can call me Cordy though." She said, laughing with them again, as they walked straight out.

"What the hell happened!?" Angel demanded. Once everyone got together, Fred told them what she saw.

"More of the green liquid?" Rona asked.

"And it got Cordy?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah. Then she stood back up a totally different person, laughing with them, and leaving to buy leather." Fred explained, clearly taken aback.

"We'll figure this out. This is just too strange."

**Commercial Break. Fade back in to a room covered in grass with vines covering the walls, and a small brown bridge leading over a pond of blue water, with fish swimming in it.**

Cordelia walks over the bridge, Sarah and Rosa are waiting by the door out of the room. Cordelia walks up to a giant purple chair that a beautiful woman in a red and black corset, with a red mini skirt sat on.

"Hello." The woman said.

"I am Cordelia. They told me to come here to get the potion."

"Yes. I will give you five to start off, come back when you run out." The woman smiled.

"Thankyou." Cordelia said, taking the five green potions, and placing them in her purse, zipping it, and turning around to walk over to Sarah and Rosa.

"All men will pay." The woman said under her breath.

**End Credits. Tune In for more :) And Review =D. I know right now it's confusing, but you'll find it all out.**

**A/N: I based this episode on a dream I had last night, just changed the really weird parts in to more sensible ones.**


	9. Espiqua, Love, And Curses

**Title: _Angel Season 6_**

**Author:_ SylviaMoon_**

**Dislaimer: _I do not own any characters from Angel or Buffy or what ever, and don't make money from any fanfictions I make, and never will!!!! I made my own version of season 6 but I do not work with Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, or anyone._**

**Character Pairings:_ A/C, W/F, and more, just read ;)_**

**NOTE: FRED, GUNN, WESLEY, AND LORNE ARE STILL AROUND, AND THERE WAS NO BIG BATTLE THING, ANGEL STILL OWNS WOLFRAM & HART BUT PLANS ON DESTROYING IT!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Angel Season 6, Episode 9: Espiqua, Love, And Curses**

Cordelia strutted towards the hotel in her leather mini-skirt, and black leather top that revealed her stomach. She had two girls on her sides, Rosa and Sarah from the other day. Cordelia pushed open the door, her purse held in one hand. Fred and Wesley were hanging out.

"Cordelia!" Fred said. Cordelia ran straight over, and back handed Wesley, Rosa and Sarah held back Fred and Cordelia took out the green vile from her purse. "This isn't you! It's whats infected you! We don't exactly know what's causing this, please, give us the potion to test on!"

"Shutup." Cordelia said, opening the cap to splash it on her. She was suddenly grabbed from the forearm, and the potion was ripped of her hands. Angel held Cordelia back, and when Rosa and Sarah launched at him, he ducked and they collided their heads, falling unconcious. He handed the potion to Fred, who screwed it closed, then helping Wesley up.

"Where is Cordelia!?" He asked, grabbing her throat.

"That actually could be Cordelia, just infected. Or possesed. Or something. I'll study the potion with Wesley." Fred told him. Wesley and Fred took the potion over to the computer and began researching. Fred searched the web while Wesley looked in the books. Cordelia struggled in Angels grasp. He let go of her neck, but held on to her arms.

"Let me go asshole!"

"We need answers Cordelia!" He yelled. She spat on his face, Angel glared at her and dragged her over to a chair and pushed her on it.

"Fuck you." She crossed her arms.

"I'm not going to hurt you. But we need answers!" Angel rolled his eyes.

"God, you men are all the same, arrogant, think your so great! No wonder Espiqua came up with this idea." She said, immediatley three heads turned to stare at her. Fred stood up.

"Espiqua, who's that!?" Angel asked.

"None of your business you stupid manpire."

"I'll look her up." Fred nodded, going back to the computer. "She must have some sort of grudge against men." Wesley was glad they narrowed it down, and he skimmed through the books.

"Why does she hate men?" Angel interogated.

"I don't know!" She shrugs, attempting to leave again, he pushes her back on the chair. "Let me leave! I told you what I know!"

"No, theres more."

"Well, I'm not telling you!" She crossed her legs, and glared at him, running her fingers through her shoulder length hair.

"Wheres the rope?" Angel asked.

"Basement." Fred answered, clicking open a web page. Angel grabbed Cordelia so she wouldn't leave while he was gone, and took her to the basement. He grabbed a role of rope and took her back upstairs, placing her back on the same chair. Cordelia repeatidly tried to get up, but he pushed her back down, and tied her to the chair.

"I don't want to tie you up, but it's not like Cordelia's driving the wheel right now."

"Stop trying to act like you care, no men do. They are all the same. Immature, selfish. I could go on."

"Then do."

"No, you're trying to pump me for information." Cordelia struggled in the tight rope. Rosa and Sarah began to wake up, and rub at their eyes. They saw Cordelia tied up and ran out of the Hyperion.

"Useless." Cordelia sighed.

"Angel." Wesley said. "I found her. Espiqua, she's a powerful witch, who made herself immortal. She roams the earth for eternity maming and torturing men. It wasn't until a decade ago when she started infecting other women, using a magic potion to make them hate men, and want to harm them."

"Why does she hate men?" Fred asked, turning her chair around.

"Her step-father mollested her when she was eight, and stopped when she was sixteen." Wesley said, sighing.

"Disgusting. But no reason to torture and maim innocent people.." Fred shook her head.

"Started up witchcraft when she was fourteen. Now she is two hundred and thirty six." Wesley finished.

"How can I kill her?" Angel asked.

"The only way to dis-infect the women is to kill the main source, Espiqua. To kill her you need to use her own potion against her, by forcing her to drink the green vile, the potion she made is known as Victors Hell. Victor is the step father." Wesley nodded.

"He must have really mentally harmed her. Are you sure we should kill her?" Fred asked.

"She's torturing and killing men, and infecting women. Also, no human should live to two hundred and thirty five."

"Two hundred and thirty six." Wesley corrected.

"Whatever, I'll use the potion that was meant to be for Fred." Angel said, picking up the potion by the computer.

"I don't know if you can do this, she's really powerful." Fred said.

"It's worth a shot." Angel said, flipping the Victors Hell, and popping it in his pocket. "See ya. Oh and. Watch her." He said, pointing at Cordelia.

"I hope you die." Cordelia stuck out her tongue. Wesley looked up.

"Angel, she is located at the Marnatone Factory." Fred explained. He thanked her, and walked up to Cordelia.

"I'll get the real you back, Cor."

"Get the hell out already!" She groaned. He smirked and left the building.

"He is so dead." Fred sighed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Marnatone Factory**

Angel entered the factory, it was quiet. He heard voices, and hid behind one of the large crates, that said CAUTION HIGHLY FLAMMABLE on it.

"It must be done." The girl said to the other girl.

"I know. I'll tell Espiqua that we found the spell."

"Hurry up, she's as excited as us about it. We can finally put an end to this madness. Finally, all men will get what they desserve. When every woman in the world is free of the slavery of what we call men! They will all become what men call infected, but what we call,_ free._" They laughed together, linking arms, and leaving the room. Angel stood back up, and cautiously walked farther in, the concrete making a tapping noise as he walked. He approached a think metal door that said _Espiqua _on it, in huge fancy letters. He opened the door to see a forest looking room.

"Welcome, Angel." He looked up to see a beautiful woman with long black hair on a large chair.

"You're Espiqua." He stated obviously. The woman stared at him and smiled, flattening out her purple luxurious dress.

"Yes. And you are the vampire with a soul. I have a special treat for you! Eternity of torture."

"I know what your step father did to you." Angel said, softly. She paused.

"Shutup." The woman told him with hatred, but in a quiet voice. He had definitley struck a nerve.

"He mollested you when you were eight."

"I said shut up!" Espiqua commanded. Each time Angel spoke he stepped just a little bit closer, slowly, approaching the bridge. A long pause.

"Victor." He whispered. A few flowers flung in to the wall, crashing, the petals breaking off and the flowers turning black, dying.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" She screamed as more flowers died and flew around the room. Angel was beginning to worry about how much power she had.

"Let me guess. Your mother didn't believe you. Thought it was all a big lie." Angel said, stepping on to the bridge. Her strength was weakening as she began to cry. "You begged her to believe you, didn't you?"

_Flash Back_

Espiqua as a young girl, around nine or ten is standing in the kitchen with her mother.

"What is it? Why did you pull me from dinner, is something wrong?" Her mother asked.

"Mommy, Victor touched me." Espiqua cried.

"What!?" Her mother asked surprised.

"Please mommy, don't stay with him." A long pause came, and Espiqua wept in front of her mother, crying uncontrollably.

"You LIAR! How dare you say something like that. He is a great man. Accept him for who he is!" Her mother scolded, leaving the room.

_End Flash Back_

"She thought he was a great man. What did you do? Did you kill him?" Angel asked. He truly felt terrible for the girl, she was so upset.

"He got what he desserved! I made my mother watch, she killed herself. I am the ultimate power. You will suffer terribly!" Angel was in front of her now.

"I truly am sorry for what your step-father did, and for your mother not listening."

"Fuck you!" The woman said, pushing him back without touching him, her witchcraft forcing him to fall over. He stood back up.

"I am sorry." Angel said, before taking out the potion and splashing it on her quickly.

"NO! YOU-WHAT DID YOU DO!?" She asked, her skin burning. Espiqua screamed, and her skin was soon the only thing left, in a pile with her clothes, the smoke still rising, her scream echoed. Angel sighed, and left the room, moving over to his car outside.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Angel slammed the car door and walked up to the Hyperion doors, pushing the glass doors open, Cordelia was trying to convince Wesley and Fred that she was back.

"Espiqua is dead." Angel said, walking over to them. Wesley and Fred nodded, and were about to untie Cordelia. "I'll do it." Angel half smiled, and untied Cordelia, who hugged him.

"Sorry for being a super-bitch."  
"It wasn't you." Angel told her kissing her hard on the lips. Cordelia smiled at him, and they turned towards Wesley and Fred.

"Where is everyone?" Cordelia asked.

"The potentials are on some weird retreat. They sure picked a time to do it. Gunn went with them as their body guard. Faith stayed though, one slayer is enough." Fred answered her question.

"My back is sore." Cordelia said, rubbing her own shoulder blade. "I need rest." She said, walking up the steps to her room and closing the door. Angel followed after to make sure she was alright, and opened the door, closing it behind him when he went in.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. So tired though. What about you?"

"I feel bad about killing Espiqua. She got what she deserved, but what happened to her, was just so terrible." Angel sighed, walking over and sitting next to Cordelia.

"It's alright, you did what you had to." Cordelia said, hoping to make him feel better. She lay her head on his chest, and he pulled off his leather jacket, throwing it on the floor.

"I probably shouldn't be here.." He said. Cordelia groaned.

"Sleeping next to me isn't bad. Only sleeping with. And we aren't doing that." She said, snuggling in to him.

"Just for a few minutes." Angel closed his eyes.

"I love you." Cordelia told him sleepily.

"I love you too." He said, right before falling asleep.

**Commercial Break**

(The next day) The rest of the group arrived back at the hotel bruised and scarred, limping.

"Oh my god!" Fred said, running down the steps with Wesley.

"We were attacked." Kelly groaned.

"By whom?"

"A group of demons. Slimy, big, fat, yellow, with orange spots, ugly. Looked like it was painted by a six year old. And it had big fish lips with drool dripping out! ICK!" Emily shuttered.

"I'm going to visit Angel." Cassandra said, walking up the steps.

"Uh. Something is wrong with that statement." Fred said when Cassandra went up.

"I think she likes him." Rachel sang. Everyone bit through the insides of the cheeks not exactly sure if that's too good.

"Crap. Cordelia will literally tear that girls head off before she lays a hand on Angel." Kennedy said. "Well...good luck!" Kennedy nodded, running up the steps to her room. Cassandra opened the door to Angels room and he wasn't there. _Maybe Cordelia knows._ She thought, opening Cordelia's door to see them sleeping, Cordelia snuggled in to Angel. _That whore. He obviously isn't interested in her. _Cassandra left the room glaring at absolutely nothing inparticularly. Angel woke up a moment later, and saw Cordelia in his arms, he smiled to himself. She woke up, and looked up at Angel her big hazel eyes staring straight in to him.

"Hey." She smiled, still laying down. He sat up a bit.

"Mornin'." He yawned, kissing her head. They clasped hands, their fingers intwined. Angel kissed her lips, and she deepend in, he flicked his tongue on her lips, asking for entry, she opened her mouth wider, and he laced his tongue with hers, deepening the kiss, he rolled on top of her, kissing where her shoulder and neck connected, moving to her shoulder.

"We shouldn't." She gasped.

"I know. Let's stop." Angel said, still kissing her. He moved back up to her face and kissed her again, the smacking noise of their lips. He moved his hand up to her breast, fondling and stroaking them as he placed more kissed on her lips, moving to her jaw line.

"Yeah, okay." She moaned out. He pulled his shirt off, showing his large muscles, they flexed as he bent down kissing her again, the tattoo on his back acting as if it was alive as he moved. Cordelia placed a soft kiss on his cheek, and moved back to his lips, forcing her tongue in as they intwined tongues. She helped him pull off her own shirt, revealing her purple lace bra.

"We have to-stop." He groaned, unclipping her bra, and throwing it across the room, laying down on her, his bare chest againt her own. Angel straddled her chest, and then moved to her skirt, and pulled it off, throwing that across the room too, she had on a purple thong that matched her bra. Cordelia started pulling at his pants, as he pulled them off, pushing them off the bed. He had checkered boxers, black and white, on. Angel pulled down her thong, taking it off of her, and looking down at her.

"We've never done this-and we shouldn't. Angelu-" She was interuppted by kissing on her lips. Angel moved down to her stomach and swirled his tonue in a circle around her belly button. He placed kiss going down to her clit and kissing it, moving up to her lips again.

"You're amazing." He said, placing a hand on her cheek. Angel pulled off his boxers, and just lay on top of her staring in to her eyes. Cordelia rubbed his back softly, feeling his muscles, and rubbing her fingers on his tattoo. He kissed her again, with more passion and force, slowly entering her, he went farther in and she moaned, gasping, as he pulled out and in, in a rythimic force.

"Angel." She gasped out, choking on her words as she rocked gentley with his hips. They stopped soon, and he pulled out.

"We shouldn't have.." He choked out, coughing, and jumping back. "Cordelia." He said, coughing and looking up at her, and back down at himself, he placed a hand on where his unbeating heart was.

"Angel?" She asked. Angel coughed, and groaned in pain. He quickly stood up, and pulled on his clothes.

"Stake me..you have to, he's coming." Angel cried out to her.

"No, where are the chains!?" She asked.

"The basement, theres got to be a stake in your room Cordelia, do it please."  
"I can't!" She cried, running to him. "Please, fight this, this is you, resist. You can do it." She cried, hugging him tightly. He looked down in to her eyes. "Angel, is that you?"

**End Credits**


	10. Released

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Angel Season 6, Episode 10: Released**

"Angel, is that you?" Cordelia asked, pure fear in her eyes. He hovered over her, and after a moment of silence a grin appeared on his face. Angelus backhanded Cordelia in the face, falling back, her head hitting the bed. She was unconcious.

"Sorry kitten, play time's later." Angelus laughed bitterly, peeping in to the hallway, he made sure no one was there before walking out, and closing the door behind him. He heard voices from the floor below, and closed his eyes taking a whiff of air. Fred and Cassandra were down there.

"Show time." He chuckled silently, and placed a hand on the banister, slowly stalking down the steps

**Opening Credits**

The camera is panning up at the ceiling, slowly moving down.

(FRED V/O) "You don't want to do this."

"Oh yes, I do." Cassandra says. The camera pans down more, showing Fred and Cassandra cross legged on the floor, sitting, and staring at each other with a glare sparkling in both of their eyes.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would." Cassandra challenged, the camera moves down more to reveal a chess board. "Check. Mate." She pursed her lips, forming a smile, she threw two arms up and screamed in triumph. "WOO!"

"Damnit! What kind of sick-sick game is this!?" Fred crossed her arms and pouted. Angelus stood watching them, his face was disgusted. '_Humans.' _He thought, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, hey Angel." Fred smiled, and they both stood up. "Whatcha doin?" Angelus stared at her, she was so innocent. '_I can sure change that..'_ His eyes roamed Cassandra's eyes, and she blushed, noticing it. She popped out her chest a little bit. '_Cordelia's got nothin' on me.' _Cassandra thought, licking her lips.

"Just, hungry.." Angel stared at Fred's neck, and bit his bottom lip.

"Want me to make you some blood?" She recommended, smiling at him widely. '_Is Angel okay? He looks a little, iffy to me.' _Fred thought to herself, her smile starting to fade and turn in to worry since he hadn't spoken for a while.

"..No." He said simply, crossing his arms.

"Uhm, okay then.." He could tell Fred was uncomfortable. She had shifted, and had that expression on her face. '_I bet she's a screamer. Cassandra probably wouldn't even flinch if I raped her, she'd probably actually like it. What a whore.' _Angelus' thoughts continued.

"Are you okay, Angel?" Fred asked, in a quiet, high pitched voice. There was definitely something wrong. She wondered where Cordelia was. Probably sleeping, it was starting to get a little bit late.

"Fine. I'm going to go out for a while..I'll be back before dawn." Angelus told her, leaving the hotel before Fred could respond. He wasn't yet ready to reveal to them that he was back, he would leave that to Cordelia. He whistled a soft tune and stopped when he saw a woman across the street being chased by a vampire. Angelus ran across the street, and grabbed the vampire by the throat. The woman cried, leaning against the wall, she moved a piece of puffy blonde hair away from her pale face, her cheeks were rosy red, and she had on a long skirt to her knees that was blue with flowers on it. Angelus snapped the vampires neck, and it turned to dust. He turned to the woman.

"Th-Thank you! He was going to kill me! You saved my life! I owe you!" She smiled at him, greatfully, she had white teeth, and she was panting out of breath, sweat on her face.

"Well, I am kind of hungry."

"I can buy you a meal if you want! Anything." The woman smiled at him, and wiped sweat away from her face, coughing a little.

"Not exactly what I had in mind." Angelus grabbed the girl and pulled her to him roughly, sinking his fangs in to her neck.

"NO!" She screamed, and struggles, with his vampire strength, he didn't even flinch at her struggling.

"Scream for me baby." He hissed out, in his game face. The girl screamed loudly in response, and he went back to sucking her blood, holding her shoulders in place, she stopped struggling, her body stilling in his arms, and paling slightly. "You're debt to me is repaid."

**Fade out, Back in to the Hyperion.**

"Angelus is back!? What the hell, Cordelia!?" Buffy demanded, losing patience.

"I'm sorry! We lost control! It shouldn't have happened, I know. Call me stupid, call me an idiot, but we've got bigger problems so suck it up!" Cordelia scolded Buffy, tucking hair behind her ear.

"I'll deal with you later." Buffy scowled, continuing. "We need to split in to two groups. Faith you are in charge of Angel's LA group, and half of the potentials, I'll take the other half, and my friends from Sunnydale." She instructed, hands on her hips.

"Ight, B." Faith nodded. Everyone got in to their groups. Everyone got together weapons, but Cordelia warned all of them to not bring stakes, only swords and axes, they had to only strike him and not decapitate him.

"Remember people, this is a capture, not a kill!" Buffy told them, throwing an axe to Xander. "Tranquilizer guns?" Buffy looked towards Gunn.

"Two in the office, you can get one, Faith the other. Be right back." Gunn nodded, running in to the office.

"After this-situation, is dealt with, I have a plan for leaving the Hyperion, and continuing the mission." Giles told Buffy, pushing his glasses up further on to his face.

"Already? We just got here, Giles.." Buffy complained. She clearly loved being in LA, and being near Angel. Even though he was with Cordelia, she still absolutely loved him, and had hope that they would get back together.

"Buffy.." Before he could continue, Kennedy spoke up.

"We going or what?" Kennedy asked, Buffy, face to face.

"Uh yeah." She nodded, and everyone got together, walking out. Buffy's group went right, Faith's went left. Faith finished filling up her tranquilizer gun, and cautiously walked, strutting.

"So, Angel is this real big bad, when he experience true bliss?" Emily asked.

"Hell yeah. And don't forget it for five seconds. When he comes back, the real Angel, remember, the bad things he did as Angelus, it wasn't him. He has a split personality sorta thing." Faith told them. "He's the only one who's never given up on me..." She muttered to herself.

"Shouldn't we use Cordy as bait?" Rona asked.

"Not unless we want to accidentally kill her. Everyone here has had their fair share of accidents. Bad ones. _Really _bad ones." Fred warned, nodding her head at Faith in a serious expression.

"You're both right. But I think Rona's got the upper-hand here. Cor, you up for it?" Faith asked, crossing her arms.

"Anything to get Angel back."

"Good, It's settled then!" Okay, here's the plan.." Faith started

**Commercial Break**

Cordelia walked forward, a chill went up her spine, as her high heels clanked against the concrete of the street. She stopped at the middle of the street, and turned her head back, looking over at a dumpster in the shadows, that everyone was hiding behind. No one responded, and she looked back forward, biting her lip. Cordelia walked in to one of the alleys.

"This was bad..bad bad idea." She whispered to herself.

"Ya think?" Angelus asked, she turned and saw him, she inhaled deeply, and faltered backwards. "Come on sweetie, I thought you'd miss me. What happened to, I love you?" Angelus tilted his head, slowly making his way to her.

"I love, Angel. Not you. Never you." Cordelia shook her head, desperately trying not to show her fear.

"I am Angel. Just, minus the pathetic, corny, annoying, petty, soul." Angelus grabbed her by the shoulders, and pushed her in to the brick wall.

"God, you piss me off." Cordelia spoke, shaking the hair out of her face.

"Oh no, honey. There is no god to protect you now." He pinned her against the brick wall, and lifted a hand to her face, caressing her cheek. "So stupid." He shook his head, and pursed his lips, looking down at her. "How did Angel score? I would have gone with the easy-" He was interrupted by Cordelia.

"The easy scratch and sniff? You fricken vampires are like stickers. Scratch and sniff. Sniff for the fear, scratch for the pain."

"Sorry to rain on your parade, kitten, but Angel _is _a vampire." Cordelia stuck her tongue out at him.

"Manpire, stupid."

"Screw you. And don't worry, I will." Angelus smiled at her. '_Where the hell is Faith!?' _Cordelia thought, losing patience by the Milli-second.

"In your dreams." Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"In _your _nightmares." Angelus laughed at her, smelling her fear. He nuzzled her neck, and went back to being face to face with her. He was inches away from her mouth, pressing in to her hard, she groaned in pain.

"You don't scare me."

"Is that so?"

"Yep." She stuck out her tongue at him, and he immediately went forward, biting down on her tongue. Cordelia widened her eyes, she hadn't expected him to bite her tongue. He pushed his mouth on her tongue, and sucked at it, nibbling. She tried to pull her tongue away, but ended up hitting her head against the brick wall, causing a little bit of blood to come out. He sucked on her tongue more, and then stuck his tongue in her mouth, forcing a kiss, after breaking away, she panted in need of air.

"You're bleeding, oh, kitten." He said, forcing a fake pout. He licked the top of her head where blood was on the top of her forehead. He was suddenly pulled to the side by Faith.

"What the hell took so long!?" Cordelia demanded, feeling light headed, as she placed a hand on her bleeding head.

"I had to wait until he was distracted, otherwise he would sense me, sorry Cordy." Faith glanced at her sympathetically, but tore her eyes away and locked eyes with Angelus.

"Hey there Faithy."

"You're so dust." Emily screamed.

"No! No ones staking him. Angel." Cordelia reminded them, putting up a bloody hand to motion, 'stop'.

"Like you could kill me if you tried." Angelus snickered. Faith held up the tranquilizer gun. And pulled the trigger, he caught it in his hand. "Never did have the best reflexes Faith." He shook his head.

"What are you talki-" She was interrupted when he threw the dart at her forcefully, it landed in her arm, and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Told ya." Angelus stated obviously.

"FAITH!" Fred screamed, kneeling down.

"Fred, get Cordy and Faith out of here." Gunn demanded, stepping up to Angelus.

"No, stay a while." Angelus said, before punching Cordelia square in the face. She fell to the ground, as well unconscious.

"Son of a bitch! Cordy and Faith and stop it, I'm staking this fucker!"

"Gunn, No." Wesley said firmly. Gunn looked back at him, and at Angelus again, punching him in the face. Angelus didn't flinch, before grabbing Gunn's wrist, and twisting it backwards. He screamed in agony, and kicked Angelus in the stomach, who only staggered back a little bit. Gunn held his broken wrist and squeezed his eyes closed. Wesley ran at Angelus next, to be knocked in to the wall.

"Pathetic, really." Angelus laughed, grabbing Wesley by the throat, then he felt something shove in to his side. Angelus dropped Wesley, and looked down at the dart in his side. "Wh-You.." He stopped, falling to the floor.

"Two unconscious. Let's scaddadle." Emily started. Everyone nodded in agreement, and sighed, Wesley lifted up Cordelia. Lorne and Fred helped pick up Faith.

"I actually got him!" Rona was surprised, and pointed the tranquilizer gun down. Everyone started to walk back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hello?" Buffy called in to the Hyperion, followed by her group. Faith walked over, blowing bubble gum. "We couldn't find him.." Buffy sighed, throwing the scythe lazily on to the couch.

"Obviously you didn't find him, we did!" Faith smiled at her, and popped a piece of bubble gum.

"What!? What happened!?"

"Uhmm, he made Cordelia's head bleed, broke Gunn's wrist, and uhh knocked me unconscious. That's about it. And he's in the basement." Faith nodded, blowing another piece. Buffy rushed past her and in to the basement. "You're welcome!" Faith called after, sarcastically. Buffy ran down the steps to see Cordelia, Gunn, Fred, Lorne, and Wesley.

"Time to bring Angel back. Willow can do the spell, right?" Fred questioned.

"Uh, yeah." Buffy looked at the unconscious Angelus, closing her eyes for a split second.

"Okay..we'll do it in the morning, everyone is quite tired." Wesley confirmed.

"What? Wes, no." Cordelia shook her head.

"I understand your concern, but he will be fine. I promise. Get some rest." Wesley walked past her.

"I'm with Wes on this one." Gunn walked up the steps, and Fred brushed past to catch up with her boyfriend. Buffy, Lorne, and Cordelia were standing there.

"'Night." Lorne nodded at them, walking up the stairs.

"I'm sorry.." Buffy started, not even turning to look at Cordelia. She had tears welling in her eyes, but not yet escaping. She just stared at the figure, a hand gripping the V part of her shirt.

"For what?"

"Everything. I just wanted Angel back, so badly. I was ready to do some serious stuff...I'll uh, see you in the morning." Buffy nodded, sighing, and walking up the steps. Tears welled up in Cordelia's eyes, and a few tears dripped down.

"Here come the water works." Angelus laughed, standing up. Cordelia jumped back, surprised. "Come on babe, let me out."

"Fuck you." Cordelia said in quiet, stuttery words. She turned to the steps, and stopped at his voice.

"You'll regret this, Cor." She paused for a minute, and then just walked straight up the steps.

**End Credits.**

**I hope you liked the episode, please review :) **


	11. The Unthinkable

**Title: _Angel Season 6_**

**Author:_ SylviaMoon_**

**Dislaimer: _I do not own any characters from Angel or Buffy or what ever, and don't make money from any fanfictions I make, and never will!!!! I made my own version of season 6 but I do not work with Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, or anyone._**

**Character Pairings:_ A/C, W/F, and more, just read ;)_**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Angel Season 6, Episode 11: The Unthinkable**

Everyone was in the lobby discussing Angels 'condition.'

"Okay, so Willow you got the spell ready?" Buffy asked, her arms crossed.

"Yeah but I need to get the ingredients. Xander will you come to the store with me?"

"Sure, it's better than staying here with ultra-dead boy." Xander smirked, and was sent a glare by Willow, Buffy, and Cordelia. "Geez, sorry." He said, not really sorry. Willow and Xander walked out without saying another word.

**Opening Credits**

"Nobody goes in the basement."

"Sorry, but who made you in charge, Buggy?" Fred asked.

"My name is _Buffy._ And I'm the slayer."

"Last time I checked, you were A slayer." Faith crossed her arms, and stepped forward. "You just love being in control. Feeling special. News flash Buffy, you're not the only slayer anymore so, stop acting like you are."

"Excusme? Don't you dare speak to me like that." Buffy stepped forward as well, and they were in front of each other sending hateful glares towards each other, both of their arms crossed tightly.

"Okay, _mom." _Faith mocked.

"You don't want to mess with me." She spat.

"And what makes you so much stronger?"

"I've been a slayer longer than you have."

"Ooh so scary. I'm trembling in fear." Faith pursed her lips, and licked them, stopping them from cracking.

"You should be."

"Faith, Buggy, enough." Gunn said, stepping forward.

"For the last time, my name is BUGGY not Buffy! Wait..no..yeah. No I mean my name is Buffy!" She messed up.

"She's smart too. Kay well I'm going to have a nice chat with Angelus." Gunn smirked, lifting the crossbow he had earlier from the counter, and stepping towards the stairs, to be pushed back by Buffy.

"No."  
"Look, maybe back in Sunnydale you were the boss, but here in L.A. you do NOT control me. So move out of the way, before I move you."

"I'm stronger than you."

"Think that's gonna stop me? Move. I'm doing this for the safety of my people. You can protect yours, I'll protect mine. So move, your ass, blondie." Gunn mocked, clearly getting tired of her attitude towards his 'family'. Buffy side stepped, keeping her glare steady on Gunn. He didn't bother thanking her, and walked straight down the steps, to Angelus. He pulled a chair up in front of the cage, a good distance away from it.

"Hey there Charles."

"Angelus." He raised his crossbow, acknowledging him.

"So, hows Fred? Oh wait, you guys broke up. I forgot."

"Shut your mouth. You think you're getting to me, but you're not. I don't even feel that way about her anymore. She is like a sister to me, and I care about her."

"Don't you think that's a little sick, Charles? You dated your sister practically." Angelus smirked, followed by a soft, filled with evil, chuckle. Gunn stared at him, crossbow steady, eyes steady, squinted, full of hatred.

"Do you still think about her? Pinning her to the bed, stripping her clothes, feeling her up and down? Not able to help those naughty thoughts, Charles? Tsk, tsk."

"You're disgusting. An animal."

"Well, I guess that explains why I'm in a cage." Angelus pursed his lips and stepped closer to the bars of the cage, hands in his pockets.

"How's it feel to be a dog?"

"Not a dog. I don't go around humping everything in sight, well, at least not furniture.." Angelus grinned. Gunn just stared at him, cross bow and gaze steady. He barely blinked at all. Angelus was even surprised at his bravery, he was determined to break him.

"Hows good old Wesley? Still thinks he's a bad ass? Once a pathetic watcher, then a 'rogue demon hunter'. Now a loser, helplessly falling for Fred, not even caring about how you may feel about her. Is it fair? You were with her once, and Wesley couldn't stand it, he even kissed her while you were dating her. Does that sound like a friend? When he started dating Fred, you completely accepted it. He's not a good friend." Angelus shook his head, in fake pity. This got Gunn to waver his crossbow a little, losing balance. Angelus smirked, laughing.

"Shut your mouth." His voice quivered, ever so slightly.

"Hit a nerve, did I? What about Cordy? Hows she? Still the most talkative woman I've ever met in my _entire _existence? Really attractive, _really_. Great legs, ripe thighs. Too bad she talks so much though. Yap yap yap yap yap yap yap."

"I'm not going to waste my breath talking to you." Gunn stood up, just as Cordelia came down the steps.

"Just wanted to see if everything was okay. Had trouble getting past the majorly intense, and moody, slayer."

"I was just leaving. I don't think you want to talk to him, he's starting to get to me." He grumbled.

"I'll be fine." Cordelia walked over to the chair, and sat down, crossing her legs. Gunn paused on the stairs.

"You want this?" He asked, lifting the crossbow slightly.

"I'll be fine." She shook her head, and Gunn nodded back, walking up the steps, closing the door. She looked over at Angelus with a competitive stare. She folded her arms in front of her chest, and he smirked, staring at her back.

"Hey there, Cordy." Angelus said huskily.

"Angelus." She nodded.

"Hows my girl? Tsk tsk, I heard you say Buffy was being moody. I love it when she's rough. Angel does too. He still is deeply in love with her. I'm just obsessive."

"I know he still loves her. But he told me he loves me more."

"Is that what he said? Sweety, he lied to get under your skirt. Your really, short skirt." He looked down at her legs. She had a very short, bright red skirt. Cordelia also had on a grey tank top, that clung to her chest tightly, he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra underneath, and she had on a darkish red lipstick to match her skirt.

"I don't believe you, so don't even try to convince me otherwise." Cordelia dangled her foot, her legs still crossed. Angelus looked down, seeing a hint of her pink thong under the skirt. between her legs. He purred quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. "What the hell was that?" She asked, confused.

"Nothing." He said, not wanting her to unfold her legs, when she followed his gaze, she immediatley dropped her leg.

"You're a pig."

"Aren't I?"  
"Cor, Willow and Xander are back." Wesley opened the door.

"Okay." Cordelia nodded, and stood up, abruptly turning, Angelus caught a hint of her thigh as she turned quickly, and she jogged up the steps, her high heels clinking.

"Teasing whore." He said to himself, walking over to the cot, and sitting on it.

**Commercial Break**

Willow held up the plastic bag, smiling.

"We got everything. A little bit of extra of everything, just in case he loses his soul again.." She cleared her throat, before speaking again. "Ready to begin?" She asked, flattening out her very dark orange, kneel length suede skirt.

"God yes." Rona groaned, wanting this done.

"I don't see why we just couldn't stake the bastard." Kennedy rolled her eyes.

"Because he has a soul. He's good. He helps, a champion." Fred stammered, refusing to look in to Kennedy's fiercely sharp eyes.

"Whatever." Kennedy pushed up her hair tie tighter, so that her hair was in a high up pony tail, her hair cascading down. A lot of the people piled down the stairs to see what would happen, but those who were uneasy about dark magic and the goodbyes of Angelus stayed upstairs.

"Okay let's do this." Faith nodded, standing in front of the cage, smirking at Angelus, who stood up. He walked towards the bars of the cage. Cordelia glanced at angelus before looking back over at Willow, who looked flushed, and scared. She cleared her throat, and began to sprinkle some of the ingrediants around the cage.

"Uh oh." Willow said.

"What? What is it!?" Buffy asked, panicking.

"For a part of the spell, I need to place my hand on where his unbeating heart is to plant the soul back in him. And then say some humble jumble."

"We'll hit him with a tranquilizer dart and bam, we'll chain him up on the cot." Fred said.

"Think about chaining me to beds often, Fred?" Angelus asked, recieving an embaressing blush from Fred. He held back a laugh.

"Leave her alone." Cordelia said, almost a growl. Angelus just stared at her for a minute, leaning his forehead against the bars of the cage.

"You sure are brave, aren't ya Cordy?" He stated. He then used his vampire speed, and grabbed her arm, pulling her as close to him as he could, she was pulled in to the cage bars roughly, hitting her head softly against the metal.

"Cordy!" Gunn screamed. A few people ran over and tugged at her, but he was firm, he had her arm out stretched in to the cage, and he tore off her jean jacket, and bit down hard on her arm, recieveing a scream. Faith pulled more, and she staggered backwards, falling on the floor with Cordelia. From the pulling, she had shred her skin a little on the spot where Angelus bit her. Blood was starting to gush, and she held her hand on her wound tightly, groaning in pain.

"Someone get a banage!" A potential screamed. Fred ran up the steps as quickly as her legs carried her, and shortly came back with a first aid kit, she ripped it open, and tightened the bandage securely on Cordelia's arm. Buffy stared at Angelus, she had underestimated him. Angelus chuckled endlessly, falling on the floor, holding his gut. Without noticing, Gunn handed Buffy a tranquilizer gun, and shortly after, he was unconscious.

Shortly after he woke up to find himself on the cot in the cage, strapped, and chained, tightly. Fred, Willow, Gunn(with a crossbow), Cordelia, and Buffy were hovered above him.

"Okay step back." Willow said. Everyone stepped back in the cage, except Willow, who placed her hand on the vampires unbeating heart. He struggled, but couldn't get free. She chanted many words in what sounded like Latin. Soon a light enveloped in Angelus' chest, and he gasped, opening his mouth wide, after a moment of struggling the straps snapped open and he immediatley lifted his arm up, and had Willow in a choke hold. She coughed, and Buffy ran over, and couldn't get her friend loose. Willow kept coughing, and making strange gurgling noises, lifting her hands up and struggling to get loose of his tight grip. The glow finished, and he inhaled, though he didn't need air. He looked up blinking.

"Willow?" He asked surprised. He let go of her immediatley, and she fell to the floor in Buffy's arms. Instantly he remembered everything he did as Angelus.

"Oh god.." Angel said, closing his eyes tightly.

"Lorne, read 'em." Gunn said, looking down at Willow, hoping she'd be okay.

"Is Willow okay?" Angel asked, looking down as much as he could move his head.

"She's fine." Buffy said, patting her friends back. On that note, Angel started to sing for Lorne.

"Oh mandy, you came and you gave without taking..."

"That's good, cinnamon buns. Angel's back."

"Are you sure? You've been wrong before." Wesley stated bluntly.

"I'm sure." He nodded quickly, and Gunn, with his crossbow still in one hand, started to unstrap him, with the help of Cordelia. Fred stared with worry in her eyes. They finished unstrapping him, and in caution, as soon as he sat up, they all jumped back a step.

"You have every reason to be cautious of me..I'm sorry." He stood up and looked over at Willow, who had stopped coughing. She stood up with Buffy, and Buffy couldn't help but glare in fury.

"It wasn't you." Willow said gruffly, clearing her throat.

"It was..it was me, just without a soul."  
"Which changes everything." Cordelia placed her injured arm on Angels, wrist, he turned towards her, and looked down at her arm, lifting it off of his, and holding it close to him.

"I'm so sorry." He said, lighting kissing the bandage. He could see the blood go through the bandage a little bit, and looked up at Cordelia's sad expression, tears sprang to his eyes. He had killed two people as Angelus, at least they were strangers, but that didn't make the pain hurt less. "We need to talk.." Angel looked down. Everyone seemed to get the hint.

"Come on let's go upstairs and leave the love birds alone." Lorne walked up, followed by the rest. Buffy hesitated, and had to have her arm pulled on to snap out of her trance before walking up the steps with Willow leading her.

"What is it?"

"Cordy, I love you so much. And I'm sorry, but I can't, we can't, be together. Being with you, makes me a danger to everyone, to you. I can't endanger you like that. I won't. Being with you, risks everything. You saw what I did as Angelus, that can't happen again. I never wanted to hurt you and I'm so so sorry, but it's over, all I can offer you is friendship. With Buffy it was easy, because I was ready to leave, to leave Sunnydale. In this situation, I'm not so ready to leave L.A. I have family here. All i can offer you is, a friend.." He said, taking a moment to look at her eyes. It immediatley broke his unbeating heart, tears spilled down her cheeks, and she covered her mouth to keep from crying hysterically.

Knowing there was no more he could do, Angel turned away, and walked up the steps, swallowing back his emotion, trying hard to wait until he was alone before he would cry. Once he was out of sight, she fell to her knees, wanting to stop crying. Someone could walk in any moment, and she was supposed to be strong, not weak. Cordy was never weak before. No man ever made her this upset...but then why was she so upset?

Angel walked in to the lobby to see Giles, leaning against the counter, looking through a demonology book. He closed the book, and turned around when he saw Angel, he looked even more pissed then usual.

"Ah, Angel, you're here. Good. I was hoping we could discuss something." Giles furrowed his eyebrows when Angel just looked down at the ground, and clenched his jaw.

"Right nows not the best time. Sorry, I just, am having a bad day."

"Understandable. Tonight then?" He asked. Angel could tell that it was something important, so he simply nodded, glancing over at the small clock that hung on the wall. It was 7:35. Angel walked towards the stairs in a slow stride, walking up emotionlessly. Giles was clearly confused, he had was just Angelus, and was a ltitle bit afraid that he was _still _Angelus, maybe the demon had read him wrong. He was just, lifeless, literally too..

"Hey Giles." Buffy walked through the front doors of the Hyperion holding a sword.

"Where were you?"  
"Patrolling. The usual slayage, slice and dice. What's up? You look like you saw a ghost, which is, actually possible in our lives.."

"Uh, no, it's just. I don't know, it's probably nothing."  
"What?" Buffy asked, walking over to their weapons cabinet, and leaning it against the back board, closing it again. She turned back towards Giles, and strode over, leaning against the counter.

"Angel..I fear that he may still be Angelus. I saw him before and he looked rather..lifeless, more so than usual, that is.."

"I'll try talking to him." Buffy walked towards the stairs to be stopped by Giles.

"Uhm, Buffy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Be careful." He told her, taking off his glasses and wiping them with a cloth. She didn't respond, and walked up the steps, and knocked on Angels room.

"Angel? It's me." Buffy said, nervously. He didn't answer, so she opened the door a peep, slightly looking in, dashing her eyes from back and forth in the room, until her eyes settled on a dark, muscled figure in a chair, brooding. The lights were dim, she turned them on all the way, and he looked up at her, his eyes motionless. She shuttered briefly, and closed the door once she walked in all of the way, and sat in the chair opposite of him.

"What?" He said, bitterly.

"You look, troubled. Is it because of what you did as Angelus? It wasn't that bad this time, Faith has a bump on her head, Cordy has a bite mark, and two women are dead, but it's not _that _bad." Angel winced at the memory he was repressing.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone. No wait, I don't care if you mind, get out."  
"Somethings wrong. And if you're Angelus again then-"

"I'm not. If I was I would have you by a choke hold by now." Angel told her honestly. Buffy knew that was true, and nodded.

"What happened then?" Angel sighed in defeat.

"I broke up with Cordelia..I'm a danger to all of you..to her..I can't..risk it."

"I think you made the right choice, even if it means making you both emotional and sad. It's uh, too bad. I was just getting used to the idea of the both of you." She nodded her head, glancing up from the floor in to his dark eyes.

"N-I need to think..Could you?-"

"Sure. I'll get out of your hair." Buffy smiled at him, he didn't return it, so she just left the room, shuttering in relief to be out of what she thought as, _''The Twilight Zone.' Where vampires love girls who should be BUFFY!' _Buffy thought angrily. She had lied to him, she was no where near used to the two of them. She was just thankful they had broken up, or she would have had to _break _them up herself..Or with the help of Xander, who looked as if he still had feelings for Cordelia. No-she couldn't, couldn't ruin someones relationship-or could she? Well, they weren't dating anymore anyways, so no worries for now. _'I just have to make sure they STAY broken up. Or that bitch..by the time I'm done with her, she'll wish that it had been an evil, powerful, god was the one that dealt with her..' _She thought anxiously, smirking, her blonde hair blowing behind her, as the screen shows her smiling, and walking in slow motion, past the camera.

**End Credits.**

**What did ya think of it? I sure would like to know! REVIEW! The faster u review, the faster the next episode comes out =D.**


	12. Composure

**Title: _Angel Season 6_**

**Author:_ SylviaMoon_**

**Dislaimer: _I do not own any characters from Angel or Buffy or what ever, and don't make money from any fanfictions I make, and never will!!!! I made my own version of season 6 but I do not work with Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, or anyone._**

**Character Pairings:_ A/C, W/F, and more, just read ;)_**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Angel Season 6, Episode 12: Composure**

Angel and Giles sat in Angel's office, talking. It was now 11:00 at night, and Angel had promised Giles that they would talk. He sat behind his desk, leaning back in the chair, hands folded on his lap, as he stared at Giles, who was clearing his throat, getting ready to speak. He sat across from Angel on the other side of the desk.

"Buffy, seems to be avoiding responsibility." He started, uncertain. "I know that you and she go way back, and I may have known Buffy a little bit longer, but she doesn't listen to me, as well as she listens to you. Feel free to say no to this, but, I was wondering if you could help me convince her that we should leave Los Angeles. She has to keep up with her slayer duties, and train the potentials. You and your friends clearly can handle it here, but, Buffy seems more focused on staying here, with you, and the others of course." Giles cleared his throat again, waiting for the reply.

"I don't know if she'll listen to me either.." Angel closed his eyes for a moment. "Things have been, rough, around here, and I think it would be better if Buffy left also.."  
"I agree. I understand that since you came back from being Angelus, that things have been rather ockward around here. It would be best if Buffy, the potentials, her friends, and I, went to, probably England. There is a hellmouth there, and now that the hell mouth in Sunnydale is closed, it is time we move on."

"Yeah.." Angel clearly didn't know what else to say to the watcher, and he leant back a little bit farther in to his seat, clenching his jaw.

"Alright, well, I guess, try talking to her? I tried once before with her, she doesn't seem to understand her responsibility."

"I'll try." Angel nodded in confirmation, and Giles smiled a little bit.

"Cordelia was right, you have become a champion." He got up, and left the office, Angel looked down. _'If I was a champion, I wouldn't have lost my soul and killed two people..Theres got to be a way to make this right between her and I. There has to be..'_

**Opening Credits**

Willow sighed in frustration, and peeped up from the corner of her eyes, sneaking a glance at the upset Cordelia, she hid her gaze under her eyelashes. Cordelia had been moping for the past three hours, and she knew exactly why, she didn't need to tell Willow for her to figure it out. Willow looked back down at the book in front of her, she was on the floor next to the front desk of the Hyperion, books surrounding her everywhere.

"I'm going to bed.." Cordelia said quietly, almost a whisper.

"G'night." Willow forced a smile, and Cordelia just nodded, and walked up the steps. She had to sleep in one of the other rooms tonight, she shared with Angel since they had gotten together. She suddenly found herself wondering if someone else now owned the apartment Dennis was in. Maybe she should pop by? Nah, the owner might think it was strange. If she hadn't gone in to acoma she might have been able to keep the apartment. No one thought she'd wake up. Cordelia opened the door to a room a few rooms away from Angel, wanting to be distant from him. It was right next to Fred's. Cordelia closed the door lightly, and walked over to the bed, fluffing the pillow, sighing.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

An unkown character on the series, is standing in an office looking room, phones are heard ringing from out in the hallway, or other rooms next door. The man wore a suit, and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll get Jessica on it immediatley. Harriet couldn't figure it out, what sha'll we do about him?" The man asked, a smile stayed on his face. Camera pan the room spinning to who is across from him, showing Lilah Morgan. She no longer had the scar on her neck from Wesley chopping off her head(back in season 4) from when he had thought she had been turned by Angelus, when it turned out the possesed Cordelia had killed her. But the scar no longer was there, and she didn't have the mark from getting stabbed in the neck.

"You really are new at this. Have his family killed, and then kill him." Lilah smiled back at the man, flattening out her dark blue mini skirt.

"Of course. I'll have the security kill them now. It's great having you as help."

"It's a pleasure being of service. Not really. Now hurry up or I'll have _you _killed. The senior partners didn't bring me back for nothing. Have Jessica figure out what the prophecy says, or I'll kill you both!" Lilah snapped, her face no longer satisfied.

"Of course Miss Morgan." The man let out a nervous chuckle, and jogged out of the room. Lilah smirked.

"Ammature."

**Commercial Break**

Fred walked in to the lobby, and looked down at Willow.

"Woah, whatcha doin'?" Fred asked, walking over, and looking down. She bent down and saw Willow with circles under her eyes. "You okay?"

"I'm just..Yeah.." Fred studied what she was doing for a moment. Angel and Gunn entered the lobby.

"Geez, someone woke up on flames.." Gunn spoke sarcastically, putting his hands up in defense.

"Just..having a bad day." Angel walked over to them. "What are you-nevermind. I don't care." Angel rolled his eyes, and walked behind the counter.

"Oh my god! You're trying to get rid of-" Fred was interuppted when Willow screamed out.

"NO! Fred, SHH!" Willow said, panicking.

"What's going on?" Gunn asked, shocked by Willow's sudden outburst, and how tired she had looked.

"Uh..uhh..nothing. We'll talk about it later." Fred told Willow, whispering the second part. She walked out of the room, happier then when she entered.

"What's happening?" Angel asked.

"Nothing, it doesn't concern you." Willow lied. Gunn shrugged.

"Where's Cordy?" Gunn asked, eyes scanning the room quickly, before deciding that she wasn't in the hotel.

"Not sure..Haven't seen her since last night." Willow didn't sound worried, she just wrote something else in a journal she had in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Angel _did _sound worried.

"She's probably sleeping upstairs in her new room." Gunn decided. Angel, being the manpire that he is, quickly went up the steps to make sure she was okay, just in case she wasn't at the hotel. He didn't exactly know which room was hers, so he inhaled deeply, her scent was as strong as it would be if he was next to her, it radiated from a room a few doors away from his own. Angel, now satisfied that she was at the hotel, was about to go back downstairs, when he stopped in his tracks. _'She's been distant since we broke up, maybe I should talk to her. Something could be wrong..' _He decided against it, knowing it would just make her angrier. Angel walked back down the steps.

"Oh my goddess...wait a minute. OH MY GODDESS!" Willow screamed, jolting up, standing immediatley.

"What!?" Angel ran over. Willow squealed, but she had a huge grin on her face.

"I have to make sure this is accurate you stay put!" Willow hugged the journal she had and ran out of the main doors to the Hyperion in to the afternoon sunlight.

"That chick is _so _weird." Gunn shook his head, and walked over to the kitchen to get some food from the fridge. "We also needa go grocery shopping." He took out a yogurt and scoffed at it. "I hate yogurt." A few spoonfuls later, Buffy came down the steps. Angel remembered his promise to Giles.

"Hey..where's Will?"

"Who the hell is Will?" Gunn asked, swallowing his gulp of yogurt, wiping the back of his hand against his mouth.

"Willow." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"She was up all night, books around her, writing in some journal. Then she got up, and screamed really loud, and ran out of the hotel huggin' that damn notebook." Gunn explained, taking in another spoonful of strawberry yogurt.

"Do you know why?"  
"No, she just bolted out of here." Angel answered for Gunn.

"Strange..I'll ask her about it when she gets back here." Buffy nodded to herself, looking at Angel who was staring at her. "What?"  
"I need to talk to you about something." He lead her in to the office, and closed the door, they both sat down.

"Is it, bad?"  
"Maybe for you."  
"What about for you?" Buffy asked, curiously. He blinked a few times, and stammered a little, looking back up at her.

"Well uh, it's kinda good for me.."

"What is it?" She asked quietly.

"Giles and I, think that, you, the potentials, and your friends should go to England. Theres a hellmouth there, and now that the Sunnydale one is closed, you should close that one. My friends and I can handle L.A. so, you should probably..ya know..go.."

"You want me to leave?"

"Well, yeah..I'm sorry, it's just, easier if you do. There's too many people here." He licked his drying lips.

"You don't control me!"

"Yeah well this is my business, and if you don't go to England, then you are very well leaving this hotel." He rose his voice in frustration. Buffy stood up.

"Excusme? Are you kicking me out!?"

"Yes, Buffy, I am. I can handle three people, not a whole bunch of potentials and your friends. You have duties as a slayer and you are ignoring them!" He stood up also, the chair pushing backwards.

"You're an asshole. You should have never dated Cordelia, she made you in to a rude, sick, bastard."  
"How dare you say that about me, after all I have done? I am providing you and what, twenty other people a roof over their heads? Food? Water? Shelter? And you call me rude, and selfish, and other things? You know what? The sooner you leave, the better!"

"See! You're doing it again! Cordelia's changing you."

"Don't bring Cordelia in to this. You know very well that her and I are over, and you're pushing me over the edge, Buffy!"

"You know what, I'm out of here. I'll be leaving tonight." Buffy spat, storming out of the office, knocking over a vase purposely, as she left. The glass shattered on to the floor.

"Real mature Buffy!" He screamed to her, staring at his expensive, broken, now worthless, vase, shaking his head. Fred and Gunn were in the lobby, their mouths a gape.

**Fred POV (I'm starting to do POV'S yay!)**

I stared at Angel and Buffy, looking back and forth like I was watching a freaking ping pong match! I'm glad Angel told her that she needs to get out of here, because all she can do is get mad over stupid things. She's being so immature, but it was no cause for a shouting match between them..

"Giles! Pack your stuff and get the others to pack their things! We're leaving tonight!" I heard Buffy call up the steps. I saw Faith and Giles, with a few potentials walk down.

"Finally." Cassandra groaned. Giles smiled at Angel who was walking out of the office, but he just looked agitated. Willow had walked back in to the Hyperion just then and she looked really smiley if you ask me...

"Willow, we're leaving tonight, pack your stuff."

"Like hell I am! You go to where ever we're going, and I'll meet you there. I have to take care of something here, and it will take like, two days." Willow told her, smiling.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, surprised.

"I found a really really really important spell. It will save lives for the future and stuff if this thingy ever happens again."  
"What thing?" Faith asked.

"Bugger that, let's get the hell out of here!" Spike rolled his eyes.

"Shush! You guys, I found..a cure to Angel's curse." Willow flashed a toothy grin, and I widen my eyes in shock.

"I realized how much Cordelia and Angel need each other, which all of you probably have by the way they look at each other. Anyways, this is what I've been researching, and after, well, forever I found it!"

"Willow, you really shouldn't have-"

"Yes, I had to. For the sake of you and Cordy. And I found it."

"Well, we don't even know if it's stable."

"I made sure it was. You don't want to know how I did, trust me, but it has to do with a souless rat. Don't ask. Anyways, I did it, and it's true! It will work!"

"No, it's going to end up backfiring, I won't risk it. I can't." Angel shook his head, but I knew that he so badly wanted to say, 'let's do it!' I also knew, that he eventually will say yes..

**Angel POV**

I stare at Willow like she had just grown another head. Theres no way this could work with out there being some sort of catch.

"Bloody cool. Now you won't be the biggest pansy in the universe, no wait, you still will." Spike snickered.

"Shut up Spike. Willow, I don't know.."

"I promise it will work! You know that with out this curse being removed, you will eventually end up hurting more people as Angelus, because you know he will _eventually _be released again, but this way he can't be! He never will!" Willow smiled.

"He's got a point, Angel." Wesley nodded. No one had even realized when he had come down the steps.

"I can't put the people I care about in danger."

"And you won't if Willow does the spell for you." Gunn told me, crossing his arms. I paused a moment, a bunch of eyes on me.

"..How, how does it work?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest, looking down at my feet

"I have to get a bunch of ingrediants and you need to sit in the middle of a painted circle in white paint or chalk, on any type of flooring it could be done on. Your shirt needs to be off and I chant these words in Espaga, and then I dip my hand in this weird oily stuff and place it on your heart, and I say more words, then I take my hand away, and then it will hopefully work!" Willow smiled.

"Angel, I think we should do it." I heard Fred tell me. I wanted to do this, I really did, but I was scared. What if this released Angelus instead of keeping him away forever? I love Cordelia, I really do, but I won't risk her life, and everyone elses for my own selfish wants.

"I don't know.." A bunch of people groaned.

"Angelcakes, just do it." Lorne said, walking in.

"I-I guess...Are you sure I should be doing this?"  
"Positive. When should we do it?" Willow asked me. I thought for a moment. I wanted Buffy and the others gone by the time we did this, but Willow should leave with them so she doesn't get caught in trouble on her way to meet them in England.

"When they leave, how 'bout?" Fred suggested. I silently thanked her, mouthing the words to her. She nodded, knowing that I wanted Buffy gone, she was starting to make me angry.

"Yeah, but you guys need to pack and everything first, so I guess we get the ingrediants first."

"Mmkay, I'll go to the magic shop, since I don't need to pack quite yet."

"I'll come with." Faith nodded.

"Don't you need to pack?" Willow asked, Faith.

"Uhh. Angel?" Faith started looking over at me with hope in her eyes. I looked back at her, was something wrong?

"Yeah?"  
"I was wondering..if I could maybe, possibly, stay at the hotel. There's no place for me with-with them. Buffy's all in charge of them, and I'm jut not, apart of that."

"Of course." I was perfectly fine with Faith staying with us. I just wouldn't be able to handle the other people. The arrogant potentials, controlling Buffy, and her group of friends.

"Cool. Okay let's go." Faith turned to Willow, and she nodded. They walked out of the Hyperion, right after I threw my keys to Faith, who caught them. I decided to tell Cordelia, and walked up the steps. I waited a few moments after knocking on her door, and she opened it. When I was about to say something about the curse, I noticed that she was wearing a long black dress, low cut and V shaped, with her hair done, a little below her shoulders, dark brown, with just a little bit of caramel streaks in her hair. Her makeup was done really well, and she smelled amazing.

"Where are you-going?"

"I have a date..What are you doing up here?" Cordelia asked, surprised. I stared at her, why did this always happen? When I can't be with her she wants me, when I can, she found someone else. I can't just tell her, she has a date..and she won't be back until after we are done with the spell, knowing her, and I can't spoil her time by telling her this, no, she deserves better than me.

"Angel?" She repeated, looking at me with hope in her eyes.

"Just-have a good time." I sighed out. It's been getting harder and harder to do things the mature way. I'm 250 years old, and still find it hard to be mature.

"Are you sure nothings wrong?" I looked at her concerned face. She was so beautiful. Cordelia really could make a garbage bag look stylish.

"Yeah. Nothings wrong." She heard my voice crack, and I turned away quickly, and walked down the steps, finding it hard to keep composure. One day..one day...

**End Credits**

**Review review review! Rar! Or I'll cast a spell on you and MAKE you review! So, Lilah's back now but..whats the prophecy she is uncovering!? How will it effect the fang gang!? Find out :) But only if u review :D**


	13. Heart Breaker

**Title: _Angel Season 6_**

**Author:_ SylviaMoon_**

**Dislaimer: _I do not own any characters from Angel or Buffy or what ever, and don't make money from any fanfictions I make, and never will!!!! I made my own version of season 6 but I do not work with Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, or anyone._**

**Character Pairings:_ A/C, W/F, and more, just read ;)_**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Angel Season 6, Episode 13: Heart Breaker**

Willow walked through the front doors of the Hyperion with Faith, holding a large brown bag with bottles and packets of ingrediants.

"We got the stuff." She placed it on the counter. Buffy had just come down with her suitcase.

**Opening Credits**

"Are you sure we should leave before you do the spell, Will? I don't want it to mess up and Angelus come back." Buffy just wanted to stay, and everyone could easily tell.

"No, we'll be fine. Everything will work. You guys should get going, it's supposed to rain later." Willow smiled at them encouragingly, and Buffy just stared for a minute._ 'What is her problem? She's supposed to be my friend!'_

"Fine. Let's go! Come on Faith."

"No B, I'm staying in L.A. There's no place for me with you guys. And they could use a slayer hand here." Faith crossed her arms, a stern look on her face as she told Buffy, half expecting her to go insane.

"What? You know what, I don't care. Let's go." Buffy angrily stormed out of the hotel before anyone could say another word.

"Goodluck." Giles shook Angel's hand.

"Thanks." He nodded his head at the watcher, and the potentials, along with Buffy's friends said their goodbyes, leaving the hotel.

"Uh..bye..Angel." Cassandra smiled. He didn't even answer, knowing that she had a huge crush on him from the start. Everyone but the fang gang and Willow with Faith were soon gone.

"Okay, so, where are we going to be painting the circle?" Willow asked, reaching in to the bag and taking out white paint.

"The middle of the lobby is good." Angel grinned.

"Where's Cordy? I would think she definitley would want to be down here for this." Fred looked at the stairs, but no one came down.

"She uh..she's on a date."

"A date? Why would she go on a date when you're getting your-Oh..you didn't tell her." Willow was a little surprised about this, knowing how badly he wanted to be with Cordelia.

"She said, that she had a date, so I couldn't tell her. She deserves better than me." Angel almost whispered, his voice cracking.

"Oh..well, let's start I guess, move out of the way guys." Willow nodded, changing the subject. Everyone backed away, and Willow dipped the paint brush in the white paint, and steadily painted a large circle in the middle of the room, drawing a large star inside of it. "Okay, sit in the middle of the star." Angel obeyed and walked over to the circle, sitting in the center of the star.

**Angel POV**

I sat down, a little on edge about this. This could change the rest of my unlife, forever. Willow walked back over to the counter and read off a piece of paper to see what to do next. She reached in to the brown bag and pulled out two bags of herbs. Willow walked over to me and opened a bag of herbs.

"Take off your shirt." I did as she told me, and saw her blush a little bit.

"Right, okay. Uh. Right." She started to sprinkle the herbs in a circle around me, and chant a few words.

"_Qua keis tu vampei, rolt be tu erf qua sei." _She chanted the same words a few times, before kneeling in front of me, and placing her hand in a oily looking bag, she made a face and I couldn't help but smirk. Willow lifted her oily hand and placed it on my unbeating heart.

"Vampire with a soul, I demand the curse unlifted, the gypsy hapiness clause sha'll be undone!" She said with power in her voice. "UNDONE!" Willow said louder, commanding the god above. The lights began to flicker, and the people in the room were looking around it nervously.

"UNDONE!!!!!!!" She screamed once more, a couple of lights flickered quicker, and then busted open, the glass from the light falling. Fred screamed in shock, but no one was injured from the few pieces of glass falling. A light overwhelmed my heart, a white glowing. My eyes were flashing between white and black, and I screamed out in pain and agony.

"Angel!" Fred called, inhaling deeply. I screamed again, and the light vanished, and my eyes went back to normal. I fell back on the floor breathing heavily in exhaustion. My friends ran over to me, and I was still laying on the floor, panting.

"Are you alright?" Wesley asked, pulling me to a sitting position.

"Y-Yeah.." I breathed out, coughing. "What now?"

"It's done. Your soul has been bonded in. Meaning you can't lose it from perfect happiness but you could still lose it if you were to be casted a spell upon and had your soul ripped from you. But the chances are the same as they were before, just, you can experience perfect smilies!" Willow smiled at me, standing up.

"Are you sure it worked?"

"Positive! Absolutely posotutely. I'm going to wash my hands." She walked out of the room sighing.

"Now you and Cordy can be together!" Fred smiled.

"Not so sure she wants to be with me now.." Angel sighed, but he was still incredibly happy about his bonded soul.

"What are ya gonna do now? How about Las Vegas, and we find you a honey?" Gunn smirked at his joke, knowing that I would never do that.

"No thanks..I'm going to take a shower, I smell like herbs." I pulled my shirt on, and headed up the stairs to my bedroom to take a shower.

**Narrarator POV**

"He doesn't _seem _happy.." Fred sighed out.

"I think it's because of Cordelia." Wesley nodded, and empathetically thought about the vampire who had been in love with her for a while. "I'm going to head home." Wesley told them.

"Yeah me too, getting' late." Gunn agreed.

"And I'll go to my-room.." Fred smiled at them and waved, walking up the steps to her room. The two men walked out saying their goodbyes, tiredly heading to their cars.

**Fade out, and back in, Lilah Morgans office, the same man from earlier standing there.**

Lilah nodded her head at the man, smiling. Her hair was down and she placed her hands on her hips, smiling still.

"Good work, Daniel. You actually are starting to understand what it is we do here. But not in the literal sense. You still have a long way to go, and will never know as much as I do about Wolfram & Hart."

"Right." He nodded, not wanting to anger her.

"Has Jessica yet uncovered the prophecy?"  
"I'll get her down here immediatley." He walked over to the phone on her desk, and dialed the deciphering office. "Jessica, we need you down here." Daniel hung up the phone, and walked back over to Lilah. "On her way."  
"She better hurry, I'm anxious to find out what it says." Lilah moved over to the arm chair and sat down on it, placing an arm on the arm of the chair. Moments later a girl with black hair tied up in a bun, a black tight skirt to her knees, black high heels, and a white office button down shirt, with a black over coat walked in.

"Hello Miss. Morgan. What do you need?"

"What have you found out in the prophecy so far, Jessica?" Daniel asked the girl.

"Well, take a look." Jessica held out the prophecy to Lilah, who snagged it from her, looking down at the sheet. The words in bold are in another language, and have not yet been found in the deciphering book she used to find each word. The prophecy said...

_The apocalypse will arise, the vampire with a soul will _**Espegtos Shanshu **_and the_ **Naujeen **_will give become the vessel.. The vessel sha'll give love, to a powerful being, and the apocalypse sha'll start. The vessel sha'll not live throughout the mission, and there will be death. The _**Naujeen **_and Vessel sha'll give _**Oteca **_to a powerful source of good. Death of a _**Naujeen **_birth of a _**Bistest**.

Lilah finished reading it, and cleared her throat.

"What does it mean?"  
"Something about an apocalypse, and the vampire with a soul will do _something_ and something is a vessel, and the vessel will give something to a powerful source of good, death of the vessel which is also a Naujeen, which is an important word we need to uncover, and soon. The vessel will die and there will be a birth of something.."

"A birth? What does a Naujeen mean?" Lilah asked.

"Not sure yet. But it is very very important. So is Bitest. Espegtos and Shanshu still need to be found out." Jessica told her, biting her bottom lip, in hope of not to get in trouble.

"Find it by tomorrow, or you will be eliminated from Wolfram & Hart. Not just..wolfram & hart. I mean literally, eliminated. From the planet." Lilah crossed her arms.

"O-Of course Miss. Morgan." Jessica took the sheet back and rushed out of the room.

"An apocalypse, that's good. But it said something about a powerful source of good that the vessel will give whatever Oteca is to..And that's bad."

"Why are you still here?"  
"Fine." Daniel nodded and walked out of the room.

**Commercial Break**

The white, beautiful car, open at the top stopped in front of the Hyperion.

"I had a great time." Cordelia lied.

"Me too." Louis, Cordelia's date told her. "I'll walk you to the door." He smiled, and they both got out of the car and walked to the door.

"Well, bye.."

"Uh, Cordelia. We should uh, do this again some time?" He suggested, smiling.

"Louis, you seem like a great guy and all. But, I just-I just got out of a very unhealthy re-oh screw it, you bored me like hell! All you could do was talk about your ex girlfriends! Just so you know, NOT a turn on!" Cordelia rolled her eyes and steped towards the door, when he pulled her back by her arm.

"You think you can do that? I paid for your expensive food, and two hundred dollar wine for you! I think you OWE me!" He screamed in her face.

"What the hell? Get out of my way loser." She pushed him and he pulled her back again.

"I don't think so, you're not going ANYWHERE until you give me what I desserve."  
"Oh yeah? And what's that?"  
"A snack." He vamped out.

"No wonder you didn't eat any of your food! You just drank wine. I knew something was up. So you went in to a public place and bought food just to eat me..you are one stupid vampire. You could have just eaten me first..Instead of wasting perfectly good cash." Cordelia rolled her eyes, and he was taken a back, thinking she would have been screaming.

"Uhm. I like to get to know my victims first."

"Terrible excuse! You're a terrible excuse for a vampire. Fuck off wanna be." She turned again, but he pulled her back. And held her steady. "No! Bad vampire! No biting the humans!" He ignored her and leaned in, sinking his fangs in to her neck, and starting to feed off of her. Cordelia screamed as loud as she could, and pushed at his chest, but he kept drinking.

**Inside**

Angel sat on his bed, and finished buttoning up his dark, dark purple shirt. He had on his usual black pants, and black shoes to match. With his vampire hearing he heard a piercing scream, and he ran out of the room and down the steps, running outside. He saw a vampire feeding off of Cordelia, and felt his insides twist in horror, fear, and rage. Angel ran at the vampire knocking him off of her.

"You don't want to mess with me." The vampire hissed, standing up. Cordelia fell to the floor, barely conscious.

"Oh yeah?" Angel punched the vampire, who blocked it, and tried punching Angel but he blocked also. Angel kicked the vampire in the stomach who doubled over, and grabbed Angel by the legs to trip him, but Angel jumped out of the way and punched him again, twisting his neck back all the way until it came off, and he turned to dust. After a moment he heard Cordelia stir, and remembered, running over to her form. She layed on the floor bleeding from her neck, barely conscious.

"It's okay." He placed his hand on her neck, forcing the bleeding to stop, he lifted her up and ran inside. Fred had just come down.

"Whats the rucc-Oh my gosh! I'll get a bandage!" Fred ran in to the office, and Angel hurriedly moved over to the couch, and sat on it, she layed in his arms on her lap, he balanced his arm under her head for support, his other hand holding down the blood. Fred ran in with a bandage, he moved his hand and Fred dabbed the spot with a wet cloth, and then placed the bandage on carefully.

"She okay?" Fred asked.

"I hope so. I'll put her in her bed." Angel stood back up with her in his arms, and walked up the steps to her room. Angel opened the room and walked over to the bed placing Cordelia down on it carefully. He tucked her in, and kissed her head softy. "I'm sorry, I should have protected you. Gotten to you in time.." Cordelia heard what he said, but couldn't bring herself to speak, she was woozy and tired. "Sleep now." Angel whispered to her, sitting on the arm chair next to her bed. Soon he found himself falling asleep..

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Angel woke up he saw Cordelia starting to wake up. Looking over at her, the bandage was still secure on her neck. After a moment of groaning, Cordelia started to sit up, and Angel dashed over, helping her sit up.

"Angel?" She started, the memories of the night, from earlier, flashing in her mind.

"Yeah. You're okay." He moved a strand of hair away from her beautiful face, her makeup smudged from sleep.

"Thankyou. If you weren't there I'd be dead." She sighed out. After a thought about that, Angel hugged her tightly, and she returned it.

"I love you." He told her, meaning every word.

"I love you too.." Cordelia closed her eyes tightly, her voice raspy. "Thanks for saving me.."

"Anytime. There's something I should tell you." Angel started, taking in un needed air.

"Oh god, what?" Cordelia asked nervously. Everytime he said something it was usually bad. Just like last time..

"I got my gypsy curse, the happiness curse, lifted. I can experience perfect bliss."

"You, you can?"  
"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive. Willow did a spell while you were on your date."

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"You desserve better than me." He said quietly, looking in to her deep hazel eyes. She smiled at him.

"Who cares who desserves what. You're what I _want_." Cordelia kissed him, and he kissed her back.

"Are we trying the dating thing again?"  
"As long as you don't bite me, or break my heart."

"I won't. Never again." Angel kissed her again, and they smiled at each other.

**Lilah's Office**

"There you are, we found out the prophecy." Daniel said walking in.

"Oh? What is it?" Lilah was increasingly curious, and she stood up from her desk and walked in front of him. He showed her the paper, and she read over it.

_The apocalypse will arise, the vampire with a soul will_** Not become human **_and the_ **Seer **_will give become the vessel.. The vessel sha'll give love, to a powerful being, and the apocalypse sha'll start. The vessel sha'll not live throughout the mission, and there will be death. The _**Seer **_and Vessel sha'll give_ **Birth **_to a powerful source of good. Death of a_ **Seer **_birth of a _**Human.**

"My god..Cordelia Chase is the seer. Is this saying that she is going to give birth to a human, who's father is, Angel?" Lilah asked.

"That's exactly, what it's saying."

"...Wow..Angel get's another girl pregnant huh? Get the swat team together, bring Cordelia Chase here, and find that man who was going to disect Darla and her baby back when Darla was pregnant, and tell him the situation. I'm sure, he'll be interested.

"Of course." Daniel nodded, walking out of the room. Lilah grinned and walked out of her office to the room where the camera in the hotel were shown, and the camera guy was writing a transcript of everything said in the hotel.

"Let's see what we've got here.." Lilah grinned.

**End Credits. REVIEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Gift Of Life

**Title: _Angel Season 6_**

**Author:_ SylviaMoon_**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own any characters from Angel or Buffy or what ever, and don't make money from any fanfictions I make, and never will!!!! I made my own version of season 6 but I do not work with Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, or anyone._**

**Character Pairings:_ A/C, W/F, and more, just read ;)_**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, my birthday was on the 22nd and I've been busy! Plus my sister is 9 months pregnant, hectic month.**

**Angel Season 6, Episode 14: Gift Of Life**

Cordelia stared in to her reflection, breathing heavily.

"This can't be-accurate. The last seven were totally not accurate. Nope. No way, no how. Not even possible." She shook her head. "Nope.." She spoke to herself, trying to re-assure her thoughts.

"Cordy?" Cordelia jumped at Fred's voice, and her friend entered.

"Whatcha doi-Is that?" Fred pointed at the tiny sticks on the counter.

"Is it what?"

"Pregnancy tests?" Cordelia paused at the question.

"..Yeah!" She screamed out, covering her hand on her mouth immediately. Her eyes darted back and forth from Fred to the tests.

"OH MY GOD!" Fred screamed, repeatedly squealing and shouting. Her friend hurriedly placed a hand on her mouth to shut her up.

"Shush! No one knows! No telling! Not ANYONE! Hear me!?" Fred nodded her head at a quick pace, her eyes widened, Cordelia's hand still on her mouth.

"Is Angel the father? 'Cause Connor was almost impossible too but he still lived and stuff, and if this is another miracle child, oh boy."

"Yeah. He is. What the hell am I going to do?" Cordelia moved a piece of her hair behind her ear, her hands sweaty with nerves, her spine chilled, causing her to shudder.

"As long as no vampire cults or Wolfram & Hart find out, we'll be fine."

"Geez, and that won't be hard at _all_."

"I think this would be a lot easier if Angel could just learn that he is one spermy vampire." Cordelia laughed at Fred's small joke.

"I'll tell him soon enough." She nodded at her friend, walking out of the bathroom, Fred following behind her.

"Any name ideas yet!?" Fred anxiously asked, squealing.

"Fred, shush. And also, the doctor said I'm two months, a little soon to be thinking about names..and also, SHUSH! People live here ya know." Cordelia rolled her eyes and walked to the front desk, and leaned against it, boredly.

"Fine. But make sure you tell him soon 'cause I can't keep a secret." And Cordelia knew that was true. So many secrets she had told her, she had blurted out to the others, not even meaning to. They both looked towards the stairs at the sound of Gunn and Wesley, who were coming down the main entrance steps, walking up to them.

"Mornin'. Any cases?" Gunn asked, curiously.

"Negative." Cordelia answered, her thoughts elsewhere.

"That's a shame I got a new Korean Dagger that one of my old sources gave me for a reasonable price. I can't wait to kill something with it!" Wesley said chipperly, taking a curved dagger out of his bag and swishing it a few times.

"And here I thought the nerd was gone." Gunn shook his head at the ex-watcher, and looked up towards the source of noise, where footsteps were coming.

**Opening Credits**

"Hey." Angel told them, entering the lobby. As soon as Cordelia heard his voice, she ducked her head, hoping he couldn't hear the second heart beat yet. She ducked her head low, eyes roaming the floor as if she had dropped something. "You okay, Cor?" He asked her, walking over to the girl who's heartbeat was surprisingly thumping at a quick pace.

"Fine-Fine. I just..need to....Vision!" She called out holding her head slightly, squinting her eyes in concentration. Angel placed a supporting hand on her back, waiting for her vision to end, thankful that they were not painful anymore.

"What is it?" Wesley asked, leaning forward on the counter, intrigued.

"I see..the Wolfram & Hart building..and Lilah is commanding a large group of men in black with guns to do something..That's all I got." She looked up at them, Angel's face was surprised, and a little uncertain.

"Wolfram & Hart?" Gunn asked, taken a back.

"What are they doing?" Wesley asked no one in particularly.

"It probably has something to do with Cordelia's-" The rest of Fred's sentence was muffled, when Cordelia jumped over, and placed a hand on her mouth. When she was sure that Fred wouldn't say anything she dropped her hand.

"What's going on?" Angel asked his girlfriend, worriedly.

"It's not bad..I think..well I'm not sure."

"What is it?" He asked softly. "You can tell me anything, you know that." She just fidgeted with her fingers, he placed two fingers on her chin and lifted her head up, forcing her eyes to look in to his. "Did anyone hurt you? If they did I'll rip their-"

"Angel. No. No one hurt me..I uh.." Everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Out with it, already." Gunn dropped his hands to his sides.

"I'm pregnant, Angel." She told him, closing her eyes tightly. She looked up at his eyes, a little surprised. He looked angry, and upset.

"Who's the father?" He growled out, his eyes flashing yellow.

"You are! I swear!"

"It's another miracle child, like Connor!" Fred grinned from ear to ear, staring at Cordelia's freaked expression.

"Really?" Angel asked, taking a step back. Cordelia looked down.

**Codelia POV**

I knew he would act this way. That he wouldn't be able to deal. I thought he might be able to accept this, but his face..there's no way he ever could. Wait? Is he smiling? Yep, Angel was definitely smiling. He pulled me in to a hug, and started laughing with happiness.

"I'm so, happy!" Angel told me, surprised at this sudden, and unexpected news.

"Me too, big guy." I told him honestly, patting his back. He released me, his smile still on view. I've always loved his smile. Too bad he didn't do it often enough.

"Congratulations!" Wesley's eyebrows were high up, and he had a dorky smile on his face.

"No wonder you were glowin'! Barbie's gonna have a kid!" Gunn high fived the anxious Fred, and Angel hugged me close to him again, and twirled me, putting me down again.

"We have to really work hard to protect this child. I refuse to let what happened to Connor, happen to our child."

"Agreed. At least Holtz isn't here. Because he was definitely a majorly large pain. He really could have used a therapist." I told him, smiling.

"This is...magnificent! How far along are you?" Wesley asked, curiously.

"Nine weeks. Specifically, two months and one week!" I was in such a great mood, I could've hugged the next person who walked in the door, but I didn't seeing that it was the newly resurrected Gavin and Lilah. Angel growled and stepped in front of me, protectively.

"There's no need to get irrational, Angel." Gavin was smiling, was there ever a day that he wasn't? Sarcastic little prick.

"What are you doing here?" Gunn spat hatefully, stepping out from behind the desk, folding his arms.

"Yeah, and _how_?" Fred asked. Wesley just stared at Lilah.

"The senior partners, brought us back." Lilah grinned at them. "Back to starting a new family since your last one didn't work out, are ya, Angel?"

"Stay the hell away from my family. Or you'll have one less life."

"I've got eight left." Lilah had terrible humor. And she was as scary as a cat. I'm not really a cat person..dog's are cute though. "Hey lover." She looked over at Wesley, who removed his glasses, blinking a few times. "Miss me?"

"Get the hell out of here." Wesley said simply, his tone flat.

"I just thought I'd congratulate the woman carrying your child, Angel."

"Thanks, now get out." I said triumphantly, confidence radiating beneath my skin. Maybe that was rage...

"We will. Just make sure you watch your backs." Gavin turned around, only to be spun back around by a ticked off Angel.

"How about you watch yours instead!?" He threatened through gritted teeth.

"Be careful with that temper, it could really get you, or someone you love, killed." Lilah smirked, grabbing Gavin roughly, and walking out. Angel stood still, stiff as a board as he watched the doors swing close, wishing he could run out in to the sunlight and rip their heads off their bodies. No wait, their lawyers, creatures of the night, probably would survive their head being torn off...

"Angel?" I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. He flinched at the unexpected touch, and let his fists unclench, turning to me.

"I promise, they won't lay a hand on you or the child." And I knew he meant it.

"I know."

"I hope there is nothing..mystical or strange about the baby. Unlike Darla, you can actually go to a hospital since you are well, alive. But, there could still be something..demonic about the child. To take precautions we should probably find out exactly what is inside of, Cordelia." Wesley told us.

"It's not a demon!" I yelled angrily, looking down at my flat stomach. I tapped it gently, as if waiting for some sort of response. Nothing.

"Wait. How did Lilah and Gavin know about the kid?" Gunn asked, pointing his finger in front of him, in deep thought.

"They wouldn't...unless they have some sort of scroll." Fred shrugged.

"Where's Faith? I'll get her and we'll sneak in to Wolfram & Hart, get the prophecy they have." Angel crossed his arms.

"Shopping for stuff in her room. But Angel, you can't just barge right in there! You're no Johnny Depp." I told him looking him straight in the eye. His eyes were sooo pretty. Dark and luscious.

"Who? Look, nevermind. I need to get those scrolls to make sure that everything is okay with our baby."

"Yeah but what if there _are _no scrolls!" Gunn argued, stepping towards Angel.

"You got a better plan?" Angel stepped towards Gunn as well, challenging him with his eyes flickering yellow-gold, and flaring his nostrils.

"No. I don't." Gunn backed off at that and walked back over to the desk intimidating Angel with his eyes. They looked over towards the front doors of the Hyperion to see Faith walk in with a bunch of bags.

"Yo. Damn what's wrong with you Angel? I'm getting a serious vibe from you. Or maybe it's just the fact that you look really pissed. Sleep on the wrong side of the bed? Wait no, you couldn't have. Cordelia was covering that side." Faith smirked at her joke.

"Ha-ha. But we need your help." I told her, rolling my eyes. Faith dropped her bags on the small couch.

"What's up? Big bad need killing?"  
"Big bad, small kill." Angel started, clearing his throat. "Cordelia's pregnant and Wolfram & Hart, along with a lot of other groups and cults are going to be after her and the kid. Try to steal it. We need to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Cors pregnant?"  
"Angels the father too." Fred told the slayer, head in her palms, elbows leaning on the counter.

"I leave for two hours and Cor's knocked up, and theres a _law _firm after her. Jeez." She shook her head, bewildered, sitting down next to her bags. "So what's the plan?"

"We are going to get the prophecy they have. We aren't positive they have one, but most likely they do, how else would they know?" Angel asked no one, biting his bottom lip.

"I meant, how do we sneak in?" Faith looked over at Angel.

"I was thinking we walk straight in, you come in with me in case we run in to trouble. Wolfram & Hart still can't have me killed because the senior partners still think I might not be fighting on the side of good in the final battle. So, I'm safe, but I don't think they want us getting our hands on that prophecy."

"Man, I wanna go." I heard Gunn complain to Angel.

"I think you'll survive some how." I rolled my eyes at his immaturity. He always wanted to be involved in the action.

"We should go once it gets dark." Faith nodded her head at Angel, ignoring Gunn. She took her bags up to her room to set up her stuff.

"I'm going to take a bath." I got up and went upstairs to get in the bath, hoping Angel wouldn't hover for my safety. Oh look, he was following me.

"I'll wait in here." Angel got on the bed and relaxed in to it, closing his eyes. I paused for a moment before walking in the bathroom and closing the door behind me, a soft clicking noise when I locked it.

**Angel POV**

She doesn't seem to understand that I am feeling incredibly protective of her right now. She is carrying my child and there is no reason why I shouldn't feel protective. This still doesn't feel real. I don't think it ever will. I refuse to let what happened to Connor, happen to this baby. It won't happen. Nothing will lay a finger on this child. I looked over at the bathroom door, the sound of the shower running, and the soft tunes of Cordelia humming was heard. I got up to see the others, and walked down the steps. They were huddled together talking about her.

"Hey, Angel." Fred smiled, and waved quickly. Everyone looked up at me, and I gave them one of my rare, but large smiles. Sitting on the grey couch, they continued talking.

"You're going to be a father." Wesley grinned at him.

"Again." Gunn added to the conversation. Fred snorted out a giggle and kept her eyes on me to watch the expressions cross his face.

"I don't-I'm just.."

"Nervous? Scared?" Wesley asked. At my nod, he continued. "Understandable. You don't want what happened to Connor, to ever happen again. Look whats happened. Connor now has a new family, now remembers you since I reversed the memory spell and we all got our memories back, and was a really hostile teenager. Grew up in a hell dimension. And we must be certain that it doesn't happen again."

"Yeah, well it's good Holtz ain't around no more." Gunn bitterly spoke, thinking about the rude man who had a taste for vengance. Everyone was silent for a moment when the phone began to ring. Fred stood up and walked over, picking it up off of the hook.

"Angel investigations, we help the helpless. How may we help you?" She waited a moment. And nodded at the phone. "Okay, hold please." She put the phone to her chest.

"What is it?" Wesley asked.

"The phone is for Angel." I walked over and Fred handed me the phone, sitting down on the grey couch.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Angel. Hey." Buffy said in to the phone.

"Buffy? What do you want?" I out harshly.

"I know we ended on the wrong foot..I'm sorry about that. I was immature and stupid, but I get it all now. Anyways, I just called to uh.."

"What?"

"Apologize. I'm sorry for the way I acted about you and Cordelia.."

"Is that it?"

"Aren't you going to forgive me?" I sensed the urgency in her voice, and found myself wondering why she was calling out of the blue like this.

"I forgive you. Why are you calling me?"

"I Just..I wanted to make sure Willows spell worked and all. So, everythings okay? No Angelus..well obviously I'm talking to you so a no to that one.." Buffy stammered nervously.

"It worked."

"Good! Good..I should get going."

"Bye." I told her emotionlessly, a little stunned at the phone call. She hung up, not saying goodbye, and I shrugged, hanging up the phone. Cordelia came down the steps wearing a long sleeved white button down shirt, and dark blue, tight jeans that hugged her legs, clinging the material to her sun kissed skin.

"Hey, guys." She smiled at them and set next to Angel, who placed his arm around her shoulder.

"When is your next doctors appointment?"

"Two weeks, monday, I made it at night for your sake." She kissed his nose lightly, smiling at him. He returned the smile, and rubbed two of his fingers in circles on her shoulder.

**End Credits**

**Reviewwww!**


	15. Sorry :

**Title:** **_Angel Season 6_**

**Author:**_** SylviaMoon**_

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own any characters from Angel or Buffy or what ever, and don't make money from any fanfictions I make, and never will!!!! I made my own version of season 6 but I do not work with Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, or anyone else.**_

**Character Pairings:** _**A/C, W/F, amd more, just read ;)**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**  
This fanfic has been cancelled, sorry. I just can't work on it anymore. I'm having biiig writers block for this and its turning suckish and busy summer, plus I'm focusing on my story Reward because I've got gillions of ideas for that fanfic. Soooo sorry :(**


	16. No longer cancelled yayyy

**Title:** _**Angel Season 6**_

**Author:** _**SylviaMoon**_

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own any characters from Angel or Buffy or what ever, and don't make money from any fanfictions I make, and never will!!!! I made my own version of season 6 but I do not work with Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, or anyone else.**_

**Character Pairings:** _**A/C, W/F, amd more, just read ;)**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I've decided to continue writing this story because I miss it =9. So look out for the next chapter very soon =D


	17. W & H Strikes Back

**Title:** _**Angel Season 6**_

**Author:** _**SylviaMoon**_

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own any characters from Angel or Buffy or what ever, and don't make money from any fanfictions I make, and never will!!!! I made my own version of season 6 but I do not work with Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, or anyone else.**_

**Character Pairings:** _**A/C, W/F, amd more, just read ;)**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Angel Season 6, Episode 15: W & H Strikes Back**

Cordelia layed back on the patients bed, sitting on top of the covers. She was in a patients gown.

"I'm really getting tired of being in the hospital." Cordy grumbled.

"You've been here for a half hour. It's not that long." Angel glanced over at her, seated in a chair next to her. He held her hand tightly, and kissed the back of it. She snorted.

"God, I'm going to stake you."

"What the hell did I do?"  
"I don't know, I'm just grumpy, back off!" Cordelia shouted back. Angel shook his head, (_Great, hormones_). A moment later the doctor walked in and closed the door behind him, walking over to the bed holding a clipboard.

"Sorry about the wait.." He flipped to the next page of his clipboard. "Cordelia Chase..Wonderful. You're now ten weeks along, and progressing well. I'm going to give you vitamins to take. Only take them once a day right before bed, with a glass of water. You will be experiencing morning sickness, but for most parents, it only happens from early to mid pregnancy. You will also be experiencing excessive saliva, mood swings, nausea, stomach pains, and more." Dr. Samuels explained.

"Damn, anything else!?" Cordelia shouted.

"Cordelia." Angel chuckled, rubbing smoothing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. The doctor smiled.

"We can let you hear the babies heart beat now. Of course in a few weeks we can determine the gender, but it costs extra, so you can wait until your five months along and we can tell you the gender and it won't be extra."  
"We'll wait until I'm five months."

"Alright. I'll set up the prenatal exam." The doctor smiled and pulled up her patients gown to rest just above her stomach and picked set it up. He spread the cold liquid on to her stomach.

"Cold." She mumbled. Angel watched intently and kissed her cheek. She glared at him from the corner of her eye. "God, I'm so nauseous right now." She inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to supress the feeling.

"The wave of nausea you feel should end at the end of your tenth week. Of course you'll still be nauseous but it won't be as bad." He turned up a volume control. Suddenly a very soft and rythmic thumping sound filled the room.

"Is that-?" Angel started.

"Yes. The baby's heartbeat." Dr. Samuels smiled.

**Angel's (POV)**

The minute the words left the doctors mouth I felt tears spring to my eyes. This was real. I was having a baby. _Cordelia_ and I were having a baby. Her grip on my hand tightened and I looked over at her to see the mix of emotions spread over her baby. Tears were streaming down her face. I leaned over and kissed both of her tears and she blinked, her big hazel eyes looking up at me with such innocence. Right then I vowed to myself, no matter _what _happened, I would _always _protect the two most important people in my life.

"Ev-" I swallowed the lodge in my throat. "Everything's alright with the baby, right?"

"Absolutely. So far you are completely healthy. But it's required to take the vitamins to keep everything running smoothly." He told us. "I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes." The doctor left the room and the minute I heard the door closing more tears filled my eyes and I leaned over to Cordelia and hugged her close to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged back.

"We're having a baby." She said in a small voice. I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms back around her and rocked her.

"I know." I whispered softly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So Angel really cried? Hah!" Fred hugged Cordelia. "I can't wait until you guys find out the gender." She looked over at me and I smirked, shaking my head.  
"Cordelia where are the pills, I don't want you losing them?" I asked her, knowing that given time, she _would _lose them.

"Uh....Oh! He gave us a plastic bag and I left it in the car." She told me. I nodded at her and walked out the double doors of the Hyperion and towards the car. I sensed something in the air. Something wasn't right. Pausing momentarily, I took a big whiff of the air, and smelt sometihnf different...demonic. I turned and vamped out, growling at the intruder. Walking towards the source of smell, it was near a couple of bushes. Something jumped out at me and I grabbed it by the throat, throwing it on to the ground, hovering over it. It was a brown demon with dark brown horns that bent, coming out of it's head, and large bulky legs, with sharp nails as toe nails.

"Who sent you!?" I demanded.

"I'm not telling you shit." The demon grumbled. So, I punched him in the face. He grimaced. "Fine, fine. The order of Timali."

"What the hell is the order of Timali?" I growled, still in my vampire visage.

"An..order?"

"You're lying, who _really _sent you!?" I bent down, punching him again.

"Okay, okay! I'm part of a demon cult, I was commanded by one of the higher ups to come and kill your pregnant girlfriend. I was told her baby would be a being who brought good to the world, a savior, a champion. Last thing us demons need!" The demon winced when I lifted my fist again. Instead of punching him I grabbed him by his skin, roughly.

"If you, or anyone else from your damn cult comes and disrupts my family, I'll kill every single one of you. Starting, with you. And I'll make sure you die _slowly _and _painfully_. You got that?" The demon nodded vigorously.

"_Good_. Now get the hell out of here. Make sure you deliver that message, it's the only reason you get to live." I stepped away from him, allowing him to get up and shuffle away. Remembering why I was out here, I opened the car door to the passenger seat and collected the white bag, walking back inside.

"What took so long?" Cordelia grumbled. I smirked, then suddenly remembered the encounter, and shook my smile off.

"There was a demon outside. It isn't safe here any longer."

"Where in gods name do you expect us to go?" Wesley asked, shaking his head.

"I don't know, anywhere but here."

"Angel, we can't just..up and leave." Fred stated, biting her bottom lip. I shook my head.

"Someone contact Lorne, get him to do the no violence spell on the hotel."

"There's no telling where he is. He left without a word after we went to Sunnydale." Fred explained.

"Find a way to contact him! I won't let this situation get out of hand." I said sternly. Even Gunn flinced at my harsh tone.

"Angel, man. You need to calm down. Getting angry isn't gonna fix anything." Gunn shook his head and I sighed.

"Sorry. We just need to be prepared. Anything could happen between now and when the baby is born." Angel explained, crossing his arms.

"Which is why we _will_ be prepared." Wesley determined.

"I'll try Lorne's cell." Fred walked over to the counter and picked up the phone. Cordelia suddenly grabbed her stomach and moaned in pain. I was by her in an instant, immediately panicking.

"What's wrong!?" I asked, putting an arm around her and placing my other hand on top of hers which was clutching her stomach.

"Nothing. I'm just really nauseous. It's been a long day and all of this worrying is making me sick." I sighed in relief.

"Alright, just go take a shower and get some sleep." I pecked her on the lips and brought her up the steps.

"You know that I know how to walk, right?" She asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and kissed her head.

"I know you're capable but, I need to be near you." Following her in to our bedroom, she walked in to the bathroom and I heard the shower turn on. She closed the door. Laying down on the bed I relaxed, closing my eyes tightly, trying to block out the worry in the back of my mind. Ever since I found out she was pregnant I've felt so much more protective and possessive of Cordelia. Anyone who threatens her, has to deal with me. A half hour later I heard the shower turn off, so I sat up, getting out of my sleepy daze. She came out in a towel and walked over to the dresser, opening it to find night clothes.

"You feel better?" I asked, hopefully.

"I still feel like shit. Quit fucking pestering me." She shouted. If she's already this moody, I'm petrified.

"I was thinking about buying some baby cooks, on parenting..." I suggested. After she pulled on her underwear she picked up the black silk night gown and pulled it on, glaring over at me.

"Go ahead! Geez what am I, your mother?" Cordelia walked over to the bed and crossed her arms. Afraid I did something else wrong my eyes shifted nervously.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you gonna make some room!?" I quickly moved over and she got in bed next to me. After a moment of watching her close her eyes, I switched off the lamp light bulb, and took of my shirt and pants, in just my boxers. Pulling her close to me, she wrapped an arm around my waiste, resting her head on my chest. I inhaled the scent of her hair, hugging her close. I've never felt more connected to anyone then how I feel when I'm with her. Her eyes fluttered open after a moment.

"Sorry." She mumbled in to my shirt.

"For what?"

"Being snippy." She layed her chin on my chest and looked up at me.

"Don't be. You're hormonal, it happens. The doctor said you'd have mood swings." I pointed out rubbing one of my hands on her back. She licked her lips, laying back next to me, cuddling close to me. I kissed her head.

"'Night." She mumbled. Almost right after she closed her eyes she fell asleep.

"Goodnight." I said quietly, falling asleep with my arms around her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning, things started out great. Cordelia woke up in a good mood, which I already knew wouldn't last long. Fred and Wesley were finally planning to go out on a proper date, and Gunn was helping a client.

"Don't worry, Kimberly, we'll take care of your demon. You said it had blue spikes. How many?" Gunn asked, a notepad in front of him as he jotted down notes.

"Three. Huge. Different shades of blue and white. It was like tye-dye." The red head with pale skin, long curly hair and freckles swallowed.

"We'll figure it out."  
"Thanks." She nodded, smiling. I came down the steps in a brown button down shirt and a pair of black pants. I noticed Gunn was in the office with someone.

"Angel. Good morning." Wesley came out from behind the desk. "How's Cordelia?"  
"Sleeping. She's been moody."

"You're going to be a father." He stated with a smile.

"I am.." We both smiled, though mine was wider. I was actually having a child. With Cordelia. Four years ago I'd never see this day coming. She was just starting to form a small bump. Barely noticeable, but still there. Of course I'd never tell her it was noticeable, she just might stake me.

Later that day. The unimaginable happened. There were new oracles, and they had spoken to me about my friends and I.

"What is it I'm here for?" I had asked.

"We have a proposition for you, champion." The female said. The male looked over at the female and then back over at me.

"An offer, if you will." The male responded. "We would like to give you the option of making all your friends...unchangeable."

"What does that mean?" I asked cautiously.

"You don't explain well, brother." The female scoffed. "We would like to make your friends, immortal if you will. Meaning, they will not age, but can still die from a mortal blow. To be this, is called unchangeable."  
"Wait, what are you saying?"  
"I'm saying, you're friends will stay as young as they are, forever. Never to die of old age. But they can still die from a mortal blow so it does not make them any harder to kill, they just will never die of aging. Understand?" The woman asked me.

"Yes but..what's the catch? And why are you offering us this?" The pair sighed.

"We aren't doing this for any of you. We're doing it for our benefit." The male started.

"The reason we are doing this is because the powers that be do not want to see our heroes age and die. They, as well as we, do not want our champions dying off. Sure, champions can be replaced, but the difficulty is great. We will also be discussing this with Buffy Summers and her friends. We are proud of the work you have all been doing and this is how you are rewarded. Understood?" The woman explained.

"Yeah, but, Buffy and her friends will be...unchangeable also?"

"Yes, both of your teams have been through many challenges and we want to keep you as our champions. We don't want any of you replaced. Death would be unfortunate and we are sure that one day all of them, even you, will fall in a fight and die. But we wouldn't like that to happen anytime soon, which is why none of your friends will age anymore. But can still die of a mortal blow, such as being decpaitated, or hit with a fatal blow. If anyone joins your team, they too will become unchangeable, as long as they are of the age of 21 or older." She continued.

"Oh. I don't know if my friends..would want to fight..forever. I already carry the burden of living forever."  
"Forever isn't as long as you think it is." They said in unison, before a flash of light went by and I was back at The Hyperion. I explained to my friends what had happened, and their response was different from what I thought it would be.

"Wow. Really? That sounds..kind of neat actually. Being young. A little creepy but I mean...Cool!" Fred said, unsure of what to make of it.

"Young and beautiful forever, where's the problem? It might bother me a little being around that long but, we can still die right?" Cordelia looked over at me and I nodded.

"It will take some adjusting." Wesley nodded. Gunn just bit his bottom lip and slowly nodded.

"This place is a freakshow." He whispered mostly to himself, though I heard.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Wesley (POV)**

I noticed that Cordelia seemed a bit upset this evening. I approached her while we were the only ones in the lobby.

"Are you alright?" I asked gradually, glancing at her small bump, a smile fitting on to my lips.

"I'm just feeling really sick. I can't believe I'm gonna have to go through nine months of torture." She rubbed her stomach. "Do I look fat yet?" I coughed nervously.

"Of course not." I was being honest but, being on the spot, especially in a position in front of Cordelia, made me nervous.

"You look upset." She changed the subject. I was glad she did so, but did not want to discuss what she wanted to.

"I'm fine."  
"Wes, I know you. Speak up." Cordelia crossed her arms and I sighed in agitation.

"It's uh..It's Fred." She looked up at me with confusion etched on her face. She shook her head, breaking from her train of though.

"What? What happened with Fred?"

"Nothing..I'm just..I don't think she loves me anymore." I sighed shakily. And it was true, I really didn't think Fred loved me anymore. She seemed to be interested in Gunn once again which truely upset me. I have tried so hard to please her, but it never seems to be enough. Maybe she's just nervous.

"Wes, that's not true and you know it. She loves you." I wish I could believe her, I truly do.

"It's just..it's not like it used to be." Once I finished speaking, my voice broke and I refused to become emotional in front of her, though she is quite understanding. Leaving the room, I slowly walked up the steps of the hotel to my room, which I moved in to once I found out Cordelia would need more protection, as did Fred and Gunn. Cordelia just stared after me when I disappeared in to the safety of my room. I collapsed on the bed. _(When will this nightmare end?)_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Third Person)**

Lilah grinned as she finished watching the monitor.

"Don't you just love spying on them? Their lives are just so..interesting!" Lilah smirked, turning and looking at the three people in the room. Gavin, Jessica, and Henry were in the room. Jessica was the girl who worked on the prophecy about Cordelia and Angel, Henry was the monitor technician for when there were audio problems and so he could hook up the system.

"Yes, Lilah." Jessica smiled.

"Suck up." Henry whispered under his breath.

"Ms. Morgan." Lilah corrected Jessica, smirking. "Oh, I have a question for you, Gavin." He looked up at her, crossing his arms, unphased. "Why is Cordelia in the lobby of the Hyperion?" Gavin just looked at her with confusion, slightly shrugging. "What I mean is, why the _hell _isn't she _here, _you stupid son of a bitch." She snarled, crossing her arms elegantely. How can someone possibly look so evil, but so elegant at the same time?

"We were unsucessful in our attempt to retrieve her." He cleared his throat, glancing at the floor. Lilah stood up gradually, causing Jessica and Gavin to step back and Henry to lean forward in his chair.

"Unsuccesful in your foolish attempt to retrieve her?" She got right in his face. "I don't care! You will send as many teams as it takes before another cult gets her! Do I make myself clear?" Gavin cleared his throat.

"Yes. It's not too late to-"

"Finish that sentance and I will _feed _you your _own_ arm." Lilah threatened walking past him in a quick stride, out of the room. Gavin sighed and pulled out his walkie talkie.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cordelia (POV)**

I tapped on the small bump resting on my stomach, rythmically. I was laying back on my bed, waiting for Angel to get out of the shower for some snuggles. His snuggles are the best. He's got big strong arms and a big body. If I say that though he'll think I'm calling him fat, so I can't.

"Are you in there, little baby?" I asked my stomach, glancing down at it expectantly. I didn't feel anything. Sighing, I looked back up at the ceiling, resuming my tapping. Once I heard the shower turn off I let my hand rest on my stomach. The door opened and out came Angel's dripping wet body in nothing but a towel, oh yes, be jealous. He looks delicious.

"Hey babe." He greeted, walking over to me. When I thought he was going to kiss my lips he leaned down and kissed my stomach, turning and walking towards the dresser. My mouth dropped open. Was I just rejected for my baby? I cleared my throat.

"Doesn't the mommy get some lovin' too?" I faked a hurt look and he smirked at me, walking over and gently pecking me on the lips, it was so soft like a feather tickling my lips, I barely felt it. But it was tender at the same time. After he got changed he settled in next to me and I layed my head on his chest. His shirt was wet, sticking to his chest, his hair still wet but it smelled really nice.

"Did you use my shampoo?"  
"No." He chuckled. I sniffed his hair and smiled. Something about being with him was just so serene, so comforting. I felt so safe in his arms. I snuggled as close as I could to him and turned facing the ceiling, so he wrapped his arm around me and stroked my bump with his free hand. The door smashed open and Angel's arms around me immediately tense, ready to rid of the danger threatening our family. We both jumped at the noise and leaned up on the bed, and I sighed in relief when it was Wesley.

"What's with the slamming!?" I demanded.

"We're being attacked. I just heard from Gunn and he told me saw a bunch of cars headed this way. He identified them as Wolfram & Hart, but they aren't the only ones coming." He said grimly. Oh shit. I felt the vibrating of Angel's growl. He got up off of the bed and helped me to my feet.

"Where the hell are we supposed to go?" Angel asked, his jaw clenched in rage. He was holding my hand like I was seven years old and we were crossing the street.

"I don't know. Take the exit through the sewers, most of them shouldn't know about that. I'll give both of you weapons."

"What about you!?" I asked, worry in my eyes.

"Gunn's on his way, once he gets here we will leave and catch up with you. Right now though, you two need to go, he's not here yet and you're in grave danger." Always with the melodrama. Angel, being the serious manpire he is, held my hand tighter and pulled me towards the door, practically dragging me down the steps.

"Slow down, grouchy pants!" He ignored me and brought us over to the weapons cabinet. Taking out an axe and sword, he passed the axe to me and held the sword with his free hand..Still not letting go of my hand. I tried to tug it loose but he kept a firm grip.

"Uh, Angel. I kind of need my hands at work here." He reluctantly let them go and I flexed my fingers, getting the kinks out of my hand.

"Come on." He took my arm and took me towards the basement door. He opened it. Wesley had just come down the steps holding a 17th century dagger. Angel rushed me down the steps and closed the door behind him.

"This is so stupid." I grumbled.

"Sh, sh!" He put his finger to his lips and grabbed my hand again, causing me to roll my eyes. Leading me to the sewer entrance I shook my head.

"I'm not going down there." He ignored me and started pushing me down. Men.

**TBC**. **Review **and look out for more! I update super fast with reviews =D Thankers to all my readers!! Love ya.


	18. Blood Loss

**Title:** _**Angel Season 6**_

**Author:** _**SylviaMoon**_

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own any characters from Angel or Buffy or what ever, and don't make money from any fanfictions I make, and never will!!!! I made my own version of season 6 but I do not work with Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, or anyone else.**_

**Character Pairings:** _**A/C, W/F, and more, just read ;)**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 16: Blood Loss**

Angel led Cordelia through the sewers carefully, holding her hand in his tightly. Everytime he heard a noise he would jerk around to face whatever it was. He spotted the place they hid in once (In Heartthrob), and quickly opened it, leading her through. She closed the door behind herself.

"What now? Wes, Fred, Faith, and Gunn will never find us in here."

"I'll smell them if they pass by."

"..Ew" Cordelia's nose crunched up at that. They stood there as Cordelia held herself, cold. The only sound was the gentle dripping of a pipe.

"It'll only be so long before they find us. We'll just stay here until the others get here." Angel said, without moving away from the door as he leaned his head against it, waiting for a noise.

**Angel (POV)**

After a few minutes of waiting I heard some hushed voices and tensed, hoping that it was our friends. After a moment I heard heart beats, that ruled out vampires. As they drew closer I caught the scent of Fred, and sighed in relief, opening the door. They all jumped at the unexpected movement, and turned, looking at me.

"Guys! Wait where's Cordy?" Faith asked. I stepped aside so she could see her and she nodded. They hurriedly ran inside, all carrying weapons. Wesley shut the door once we were all inside. The light above us flickered once, causing Fred and Faith to glance up at it.

"How long do we stay here?" Cordelia asked, whispering. I shook my head in thought.

"I'm not sure, let's just wait it out. Everybody sit down or something, it might be a while." I explained. After a moment everyone took a seat, playing around with their weapons, or sitting with their weapons on their laps, quietly.

"Why don't you sit?" Cordelia took my hand and tugged it gentely, trying to get me to sit down next to her. I paused, unsure. What if someone came? Giving in, I moved in to a sitting position, laying my legs out in front of me, pulling Cordelia to me and holding her tightly, knowing how cold she was. I kissed her head softly. Wesley and Fred glanced at each other, but just moved farther away from one another. Was something going on?

"This is boring." Faith said.

"Shh..." I told her. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. We heard more voices and all of our heads whipped to the source of the sound, outside of the door. None of us stood up, in fear of making a noise. They kept walking and once we thought they were gone, we all stood up, sighing in relief. I noticed Fred shaking, and Gunn went to comfort her. Something was definitley wrong there. Ignoring it, I focused my attension back on Cordelia's safety. The door busted open and we all got in our fighting stances. I grabbed Cordelia's arm and non-to gentely threw her behind me, holding up my sword. A demon with huge nostrils and no nose, purple skin and fins on his back stood there. He must have smelled us out.

"Here." It said in a gurgley voice as if underwater. All of the men in black with guns ran over to where we were, loading their guns and slowly entering. Wolfram & Hart. We started fighting. Faith grabbed one man, throwing him in to the wall and spin kicking him in the stomach so he slouched on to the floor. I grabbed another guy by the shoulders and kneed him in the stomach, punching him with my free arm after he was hurt.

"There's a lot!" Wesley struggled with two gunman. One got him and twisted him around to face us, holding the gun to his head.

"STOP!" The man commanded. We all stopped once we saw Wesley and his captor. Once they saw we were free the gunmen grabbed all of us, positioning guns at our heads, except a stake at my heart, two men holding me, and two men holding Faith because of her strength.

"Get off of me." She said with as much hatred in her voice as she could muster. I struggled against my captors, especially when I saw their leader make his way to Cordelia, where a gun was positioned at her head, her arms held tightly behind her.

"We don't want you dead." The blonde man said. "Yet." I struggled more but they kept a firm grip as I growled.

"Then what _do _you want?" She said, trying to sound unafraid. But her voice had a waver in it, and I could smell the fear radiating from her.

"We want to cut in to you, take that baby out, disect it, disect you, and kill you when we're done." The man smirked. All of us were struggling now. If something happened to them I wouldn't be able to go on. Panic and fear surged through me as he walked closer to her, my unbeating heart clenched in my chest.

"Collect Miss. Chase, get her in the van and get her back to the firm. Knock them all out so they don't catch up." The blonde commanded his troops. I struggled more viciously, determined. I had vowed to _never _let anything hurt her, and here she was, a gun held at her head, being brought to Wolfram & Hart.

"Don't you dare hurt her....Please." My rage turned in to sadness, fear illuminating from me. "Just..do anything with me...Just don't hurt her. Please. I'll do anything..." I shook my head, as it hung down in sadness and loss. Some of the men chuckled.

"Sorry, but you don't mean _that_ much to the firm. Get it out." He looked over at one of his men who were not holding anyone captive. He turned to his pocket and took out a case, opening it. He took out a syringe and grinned. Walking over to Faith, he pressed the syringe in her wrist though she struggled. She was unconscious in moments. They did that with all of my friends, and even Cordelia. I growled, vamping out.

"You don't get the syringe, you're dead. You get something very special.." The man held up his gun, and I morphed back in to my human appearance. His gun came down hard, hitting me in the face a few times before I lost consciousness, everything becoming blurry, and soon black as I struggled to keep my eyes open.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When I woke up, I found myself chained, laying on the floor. I got up and could only go a few feet before the chain prevented me from going any further. Immediately I thought of my friends. Cordelia.

**Third Person. (POV)**

Angel growled absent mindedly, his thoughts on his family. Moments later he heard the sliding of a metal door and the gentle clunking of heels. Lilah Morgan stood in front of him, grinning.

"What the hell is going on? Angel growled out, his shirt unbuttoned at the first few towards the top.

"As you can see, you lose. We have Cordelia and the "_precious" _baby she's carrying. And well, you're chained up in a room." Lilah chuckled, stepping back a few feet so that she could grab him. After a moment of understanding what she was saying, Angel hung his head low, tears welling up in his eyes. They were going to die because of him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cordelia struggled against the bars that held her tightly to the surgical table, glancing at the metal table next to her which held medical equipment, and objects which could be used as torture devices. She whimpered, wishing she was free. The doctor looked up from his clipboard and gave her a small smile.

"Everything will be alright...for well, Wolfram & Hart. You I'm afraid, won't survive this." He chuckled softly and placed it down. "Alright, all of your vital organs are fine-for now...And we'll soon get to work."

"Hurrah. Now get me _out _of here you creep!" Cordelia demanded from her laying position, still struggling. The man just shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Miss. Chase. Ms. Morgans orders." He walked over to her. "We'll start over here." He moved his hand along her stomach. "Open up the womb and POP, out comes baby, dead fetus and all." This only made her struggle harder.

"You sick bastard!" She screamed out, tears forcing their way out of her eyes, blurring her vision. The door opened and in came Gavin.

"How are we doing over here?" He smiled satisfactory as he glanced at Cordelia, his hands folded in front of him.

"About to get started." He picked up the sharp scalpal. Cordelia got one glance at it, and started screaming for help repeatidly, as loud as her lungs could screech.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once Angel heard Cordelia's screams tears began to pour down his face as he insistantly struggled against the chains, no longer agknowledging Lilah's presence. She laughed.

"Isn't this just _so _fun?" Angel grabbed her ankle and pulled her to him. Her eyes widened instantly.

"You're going to unlock me or I will snap your neck, you crazy bitch."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once Fred, Faith, Gunn, and Wesley heard Cordelia's screams, they winced, fear vibrating through every inch of their bodies.

"Oh god. She's going to die.." Fred choked out. Knowing that there was no denying it, they all glanced at each other, then looking down at the floor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Leon Barlls grinned as Cordelia began to scream in fear.

"I haven't even started yet, and look at you! Look at _you!_" Leon chuckled, clearing his throat and lifted the scalpal, bringing it down exactly below her belly button.

"NO! Not my baby!" She screamed out, as blood began to bubble up around the knife.

"Shh, shh..It'll all be over soon." The doctor smiled, cutting a thin line below her belly button, straight across.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as Lilah unlocked Angel's chains he threw her in to the wall so she fell to the floor unconscious, and ran out of the room towards the source of Cordelia's cries. He kicked his leg at the door and it burst open, the door falling off of it's hinges. Upon seeing the knife burrowed in to Cordelia's flesh, he lost control. Growling, Angel grabbed Leon by the neck and threw him in to the wall with as much force as he could muster. Leon's shoulder was dislocated as he held the injured part of him in pain, crawling backwards away from Angel

Too distracted by Cordelia, he ignored the doctor and quickly moved to her side.

"Cordy." He whispered. She had sweat dripping down her forehead, the knife embedded in the spot below her belly button.

"My baby.." She whispered weakly. Immediately concerned about his childs life, he all but ripped the chains off of her, and picked her up. Scared that if he removed the knife, she would lose too much blood, he left it there and with her gathered in his arms, ran all the way to the entrance of the building. "My baby.." She whispered again. Kissing her head, he didn't notice until it was too late that guards were slowly surrounding them, tasers and long wooden spikes in their arms.

"Angel." Lindsay stepped forward.

"Lindsay." Angel growled, holding Cordelia closer to him.

"You just couldn't stay away. You should know better by now, Angel. You'll never defeat me."

"Oh come on, Lindsay. You're nothing but a pathetic urban cowboy." Lindsay just smiled and shook his head. "Kill the girl." The guards stepped forward but Angel held her closer, gritting his teeth together.

"Why do you need her dead? Don't you want to _disect _her first."'

"No." Lindsay sighed. "That was all Lilah's call. Truth be told I don't care at all about the dissection. I just want the baby dead before it can be born. And it's just hitting two birds with one stone by killing her while pregnant."  
"Lindsay. Do you know what I'm gonna do to you if you don't let us leave?"  
"Oh, I'll let you go. I just want to make sure she doesn't make it to the hospital. And are you really willing to leave your friends here?"

"Don't think I won't be back for them." Angel growled out. He paused. "Are you gonna let me go or what?" Lindsay paused and then smiled, nodding at his guards. They stepped apart and Angel ran through with his girlfriend in his arms, murmuring to her softly as he ran to the nearest payphone outside of the Wolfram & Hart building. He dialed 911.

"Please, I need help. My wife was stabbed I'm outside of the Wolfram & Hart lawfirm.." He struggled out, panting. As he hung up he fell to the floor with his barely conscious best friend, girlfriend, mother of his child, and loved one in his arms.

"Cordy...Hang on...Please." He choked out, sobs stuck in his throat. A few tears escaped his eyes as his eyes scoped her pale, motionless figure. Her heartbeat was weak, slow. He could hear his son or daughters heartbeat as well, which was also slow. After what felt like a lifetime for him, an ambulance showed up and took Cordelia in. He got in the back and as soon as the sirence sounded and they drove off, it really registered what was happening. Sobs errupted from his body as he wished he could hold her to him, but the paramedics needed to work.

"BP, pulse failing." One said to the other. The other paramedic nodded and hooked up the morphine.

"She-she's pregnant." Angel said, covering his mouth with his hand, shaking his head and rocking himself slowly.

"Okay. It's good you told us that." One said. In a matter of time they arrived at the hospital and she was wheeled in, Angel followed behind but once they reached the double doors in to the ER they pushed him back.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't go any further!"

"Is she-is she going to be alright!?" He cried out, trying to sound demanding, though it came out weak.

"I'm sorry, you can't go!" Was all the woman said before shutting the doors and following the doctor.

"Pupils are unequal, patient is unconscious." Is the last thing he heard as she was wheeled off. He ran his fingers through his hair, a painful clench in his chest was he waited for results. Thinking about his friends still trapped in Wolfram & Hart, he knew that Cordy was safe here, and he should go, but wouldn't be able to think straight because of his worry. Unable to sit down, he just kept pacing until his legs began to hurt, so he finally sat. Glancing at the clock, every few seconds, a doctor walked out. Angel approached the woman.

"Is she...is she okay?" Angel said, a bit calmer.

"We were able to stabalize the amount of blood, but her pulse has dropped and she will need a lot of rest before able to leave. We should keep her here a maximum of four days. She will need to go through surgery to get stitches."  
"The baby. The baby..is he okay?"

"Your baby is just fine Mr. Angel. It's a good thing you got here in time, or neither of them would be."

"When can I see her?" Angel let out a sigh of relief.

"..Now, but don't wake her up. She needs as much rest as possible." The doctor led him through the double doors and in to Cordelia's room. He saw her laying there in the patients gown, sleeping, the mellow beeping of her heart monitor. Angel smiled softly and sat on the chair beside her bed. After a hesitated moment the doctor left.  
"Hey.." He whispered softly, kissing her hand. After some time, he didn't mean to, put he fell asleep instead of going to find his friends.

**TBC**


End file.
